Lone Wolf
by RegallyBlonde
Summary: Red was used to living within the box the 'good people' had placed her in. But after spending her life tentatively struggling not to cross those lines constantly being drawn around her, restricting her further, she comes to the realisation that it was okay for her to want more. Even when what she wanted, couldn't possibly be obtained...OOC, slightly AU Femslash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__: Set after Neverland, no pan-curse or body switch. _

Chapter 1

Red looked around the crowded diner, the monotony of which was slowly starting to grate on her very last nerve. Of course Ruby had had big aspirations of leaving Storybrooke once upon a time, however futile that wish might have been, but at least she still had hopes of escaping one day. Then the curse had been broken and things were exciting for a while. Regina and her mother were running around town scaring the shit out of everyone and Red felt more guilt at her part in that particular turn of events than she probably should have considering that Cora was one intelligent, manipulative bitch. The Home Office came to town next and kidnapped Regina and were almost successful in destroying her and Storybrooke. But Regina saved them. And Emma helped too. And then the two of them followed after their son to Neverland and fucking fell in love.

The waitress grunted under her breath and aggressively wiped at an already spotless area on the counter.

Everyone was getting their Happy Ending. And there she was, mostly ignored until they needed her to sniff out the perpetually at risk Henry or babysit the little brat. And she was forced to smile at Snow and Charming and Emma when they just assumed she'd feel honoured at the menial tasks, while they ran off to save the day.

It seemed as though they'd all forgotten who she was. _What_ she was. What she was capable of. Red was strong and fast and could have half the diner's throats torn out before the other half even registered that it would be an appropriate time to run screaming for the hills. She'd killed hundreds of men, fought in two wars, and yet nobody seemed able to see past that happy go lucky image Ruby had painted. In the past few weeks not a day had gone by that Red hadn't fantasized about tearing someone to shreds.

Fortunately she was well aware of the source of most of her rancorous inclinations. Her natural violent propensities had returned with her memories of course, but had dramatically escalated about three months prior, a week or so after the newly integrated family had returned from Neverland and her 'close friend' Emma - daughter of her 'best friend' Snow - had come to her seeking advice on asking Regina to be her girlfriend.

Red had snorted at the idea then, because the very thought of Regina Mills as anyone's _girlfriend_ sounded like a ridiculous notion. The woman was a queen and a lady. She would be a lover or a partner. A _wife_. Not something as absurd sounding as someone's _girlfriend_. Emma had been serious though, and apparently Regina wasn't quite as offended at the term as Red was on her behalf, because at present she sat next to her blonde _girlfriend_, opposite Snow and Charming looking as awkward as she always did in their presence these days.

It was only when Emma was holding onto her hand underneath the table that Regina seemed to relax somewhat. Red couldn't quite understand why Regina was allowing everyone to walk all over her, it was almost painful to watch how completely out of sorts the former queen had become. The couple weren't exactly a secret. Henry had been sat down and given a hypothetical scenario of his two mothers dating and summarily dismissed the idea as being ludicrous. He still held hopes of Emma being with his father.

Neal was told straight out, but seemingly chose to ignore the relationship as he had his son and Emma's parents rooting for him so very enthusiastically. And of course there was the denial Snow White had slipped into. She determinedly referred to Emma and Regina as 'co-parents who are building a friendship for the sake of their son'.

As much as Regina tried to make Henry happy by hiding their relationship from him, so did Emma try to keep her parents happy by not being overly 'couply' with her _girlfriend _in front of her folks. So basically everyone close to the family knew, but nobody accepted or supported it. Which meant that Red was the one to hear the constant complaining and bitching from both Emma and Snow whenever they got a chance.

_Friends_. Her very close friends who were so caught up in their own exciting lives that they hadn't even asked her how she was fairing now that she could remember that she was essentially a serial killer/mass murderer. Her friends who conveniently forgot that she ate her own boyfriend and after twenty eight years of guilt free living it all came crashing back down on her. That and a few other horrible memories she'd never been privy to. Well at least one or two had been a somewhat pleasant, albeit unexpected, surprise.

Red picked up the notepad she didn't need after thirty years of doing the redundant job and put on a big expected smile as she approached the booth to take their order. Regina didn't even look at her as she ordered a grilled chicken wrap. She never did. She would look in Red's general direction if anything, but never really at her. The werewolf was used to it. She was used to a lot of things. But did that mean that she just had to accept it?

She placed the Royal's order with Granny and set about making Regina's meal herself, like she had been doing for the last three decades. The former Mayor didn't even know. Red herself wasn't sure why she had started doing it, Ruby didn't even like the Mayor. But she had always felt the need to make sure Regina's meals were perfect and she would usually place a little extra inside that none of the other customers ever got. On the wraps she customarily opted for a sprinkle of red pepper flakes. She knew that the Queen loved her food with some _kick_.

Red remembered the first time she'd seen Regina. She had been fourteen years old, all arms and legs and clumsily trying to make them work like they were supposed to. Regina –not yet The Evil Queen-had been riding on horseback through the market. Accompanied by the Royal Guard, disinterested in everything around her, save for the horse she would occasionally pat and fondly whisper too. She was the most beautiful woman Red had ever laid eyes on and by far the saddest. The second time she'd seen Regina, Red was a lot older and Regina a lot angrier. The Queen exuded an intoxicating blend of arrogance and sensuality and in spite of herself, Red couldn't help but be drawn to that as well.

While Granny finished the remainder of the order, she picked up a few plates to distribute to their respective tables, trying her best to ignore the confrontation building at the Swan-Mills booth. She wasn't paying attention as to what the issue was this time, they frequently had one and it ended in either Regina or Snow dramatically exiting the diner. She quickly finished with the other customers and rushed to collect their food in hopes that it would distract from the ever present tension. Why they couldn't just air their dirty laundry in the privacy of their own homes was beyond Red. The whole town knew their business and Regina and Emma had yet to even come out officially as a couple.

She distributed three cheeseburgers amongst Emma, Henry and David and hurried to fetch Snow's lasagne and Regina's wrap. She was too late in making it back though.

"Will you never cease in trying to ruin my life?" Snow hissed at Regina.

"Will you never cease in thinking everything I do is somehow linked to you, you insufferable _twit_?"

"Mom, come on." Henry scolded and Regina's jaw twitched while Snow affectionately –and smugly - patted his hand in thanks for his support.

Emma and David were silently focused on eating their food, trying to stay out of the entire conversation. It was self-preservation. They used to try and prevent an altercation but it only gained them the ire of one or both of the fighting women. Red stood with the plates in hand and waited for Regina's inevitable submission to her son so the dinner could continue, but surprisingly the queen grabbed her purse and coat and left the diner without a further word. Emma looked after her like a sad puppy and pushed her plate away. Clearly upset at the outcome of the disagreement, yet she made no move to go after Regina.

Red placed Snow's pasta on the table a bit harder than was necessary and stalked back to the kitchen with Regina's food where she packed it neatly into a takeout box. See was so sick of this shit. Granny said nothing about what she was doing and just handed her a basket to place the box in along with a bottled water, and then covered it all with a red cloth.

Granny knew everything. Granny understood. And that was about the only thing that kept Red from shifting into her wolf and going on a rampage through town on most nights: to have that one person who knew her almost better than she knew herself. With a kiss of thanks and farewell to Granny's cheek, she slipped out the back door and into the night. There was no need to even scent the air. She knew exactly where Regina would be.

/

As predicted, she found the Queen sitting on the bench beneath her beloved Apple Tree outside of Town Hall. It was dinner time in Storybrooke which meant that the streets - and that part of town in particular - were empty. Regina didn't need to explain why this place was her sanctuary, it was obvious. The tree was a reminder of home, something familiar and personal to the queen and the location provided her with enough peace and quiet to think. Red had stumbled upon Regina there late one night after her mother had died or was murdered rather.

It hadn't been the first time she'd witnessed Regina crying. Henry had broken his mother's heart enough times for everyone in town to have seen Regina's tears by now. But it had been the first time that Red had seen Regina so utterly despairing and full of anguish. It hadn't just been because of the loss of her mother the wolf had realised. It had most likely been a culmination of all the loss Regina had suffered over the extent of her life.

It was downright heart-breaking to watch and Red didn't dare infringe on the queen that night. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. Instead she stayed hidden in the brush, keeping an eye out for any citizens who still held a grudge against The Evil Queen. She had stayed there until the sun had come up and Regina disappeared in a mist of purple smoke. It had been the last time she'd seen the magnificent sorceress use her magic. Her darling son had requested that she be good, because apparently all magic came at a price and was therefore evil. So if Regina used her magic, she would subsequently be doing said evil and be undeserving of his love and respect.

Red sighed. She bet Regina felt every bit as neutered as Red herself did. They weren't these people. They shouldn't give into all this expectation. Everyone had just placed them in a box and said 'if you want us to accept you, this is how you will be'. They were both fighting for that approval, struggling with the monsters inside of them. Regina would never know how much Red understood, because she had no intention of ever telling the woman that.

She undressed behind the bushes and shifted into her wolf. It was large and black and had people screaming before she even bared her impressive canines at them. She shouldn't take so much pleasure in that, but she did. Ironically, there was a time where Red despised what she was, but those days were long gone.

She gently took the handle of the basket into her mouth and circled around the grounds so she could approach Regina from the front. The woman still scared her a little and Red wasn't stupid enough to catch her completely by surprise. But she had an inkling that Regina would respond to her wolf a lot better than had she shown up in her human form.

She was spotted the instant she stepped onto the lawn, Red was huge and she watched Regina subtly try to wipe at her cheeks before looking at her curiously. Not sensing any animosity as yet, Red continued forward, head ducked, but bright yellow eyes focused on the Queen. The closer she got, the tenser Regina became. Red could scent the shorter woman's magic flaring in anticipated defence. Regina's magic smelled like roses and sweet red apples; something dark and mysterious and entirely mind-altering and powerful. The wolf wanted to flop onto her back and roll in it and have Regina's heady scent cover her entire body.

Stopping about two feet away, she raised her head, standing so tall that she actually gazed down into the seated woman's dark inquisitive eyes. Cautiously she stretched her neck forward, opened her mouth, and smoothly dropped the basket into Regina's lap. Sitting down on her haunches to give Regina some space, Red cocked her head to the side and tried to mentally urge the woman to eat something.

Regina's smile at her behaviour was unexpected, and it made her tail wag like crazy despite her best efforts to subdue the appendage. The stunning smile grew even brighter when Regina discovered the food. Red wasn't sure what Regina had expected she'd bring her in a basket otherwise. The Queen chewed daintily as the large wolf just watched in fascination. Regina was the perfect woman; Red's heart ached to belong to her. To be possessed by her. To have Regina look at her as Regina often looked at Emma: With wonder and love and desire.

She whimpered involuntarily at the overwhelming ache in her chest and Regina looked up in confusion then ran her dark gaze over the wolf as if looking for injury. Seemingly satisfied that all was well physically, she made a different assumption: she took the remaining half of her wrap and extended it to the wolf. Red pondered her options for a second. If she accepted, Regina would think she brought her food only to beg for some of it like a common stray. But she was in her wolf form, so could blame it on her animal instincts. Also, she'd have the chance to graze her tongue over the Queen's delicate hand. It was sort of perverted but it made Red's decision an easy one. Besides, Regina was staring at her with eyes that were wide and wondrous and not completely miserable for once.

Red carefully opened her mouth, rolled out a long pink tongue, took a good swipe of Regina's hand before she pulled the wrap into her mouth and gulped it down. She didn't expect the soft giggles that escaped Regina, it had her tongue lolling out again and her mouth open in the closest form to a shit eating grin she could manage in her wolf form.

Regina wasn't even mad that she had drool all over her hand. She just wiped it on a napkin before she seemingly reluctantly got up from the bench.

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Lucas." Regina murmured, growing serious before she tentatively reached out a hand to presumably pat the wolf on her head.

Regina stopped a few inches away though, looking uncertain as to whether she was permitted, but Red just leaned up and nudged the hand she recurrently dreamt about in encouragement to finally touch her. Regina chuckled again and spent a good ten minutes petting the eager wolf. Red was extremely grateful she wasn't a cat or she'd be purring like mad. It was all she could do to not whimper in pleasure as Regina enthusiastically worked her fingers through dark black fur.

It had to stop eventually and Red sighed in disappointment when Regina pulled back to gather her purse and phone. The device had been vibrating through most of their interaction and Red was pleased that Regina had ignored it.

"I'll see you around." Regina murmured awkwardly and walked off.

Red waited a bit and followed unseen after her. Regina was still not using magic and the wolf would make sure she got home safely. She immediately regretted her chivalry though when she saw Emma sitting on the front steps of the mansion at Mifflin Street. The blonde jumped up when she noticed Regina coming up the pathway, apologies already spewing from her mouth.

When Regina instantly smiled her forgiveness and fell into Emma's arms, kissing her with an almost desperate passion, Red turned and fled into the woods. It shouldn't hurt so much. She shouldn't be so bitter. She liked Emma. She knew Emma was trying. She shouldn't want to rip the blonde's arms off like she did most days.

She ran as fast as she could, as far from the mansion as she could, stopping only when she came to the boundary line. Throwing her head back, nose tilted to the sky, she howled her heartache into the dark and gloomy skies. Trying in vain to release as much of it as she could so she would be able to get through the next day when she undoubtedly had to watch the two of them together all over again.

When was she going to find _her_ happiness? Perhaps she wasn't supposed to just sit around and wait for it to happen. Maybe it was about time that she took action and created her own Happy Ending.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina lay with a soundly sleeping Emma in her arms. The blonde was sprawled out on top of her, so unguarded as she slept; so comfortable around the brunette. Regina felt happy and content. Perhaps not in general and not as consistently as most people would desire, but it was moments like these with Emma that made it worth it. Regina had never had something so precious before and she couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to have more.

She was trying to be good too. To be the mother Henry wanted, the lover Emma deserved, and was still trying to figure out how to _not_ be the Mayor, or the Queen for that matter.

Regina was trying so hard to be good and it was fucking exhausting. Surely it shouldn't be so challenging to do the right thing? Was she really that rotten? So _evil_ that it was a constant, conscious, effort to not mess up?

She looked down at the beautiful woman who for some reason fell in love with her, gently brushing her fingers through golden locks. She loved Emma too. Who wouldn't? But she wondered sometimes if Emma knew her at all. She doubted that Emma would still have loved her if she had seen the Evil Queen in action.

Emma stirred on top of her; it was just before five in the morning. Regina swallowed down her hurt and put on a practiced smile when Emma lifted her head and copied the gesture.

"Hi."

"Hey." Regina husked back.

"Breakfast at Granny's?"

"Sure."

The blonde kissed her sweetly and got up to get dressed. Regina watched her the entire time, returning the affectionate goodbye kiss she received before Emma left her room, like she'd done every other morning they'd been together.

Emma still lived in the apartment with Snow and David, along with Henry and tried to return home to avoid her parents 'freaking out'. Regina would be lying if she said she wished she didn't only have her son in his home on weekends. That she didn't wish Emma would stand up to her parents. But unfortunately she understood. They're relationship directly impacted on the peace that now reigned in Storybrooke. It also, directly influenced Emma's relationship with her still fairly newfound family.

They couldn't just be them. They couldn't just _be_. Emma had the world's expectations on her shoulders and Regina would never dream of adding her own insecurities onto that by asking for more. Especially not after all she had done to ruin Emma's life to begin with.

/

She was early as always, even though Emma would be late as per usual. She sat down in the booth that had become her and Emma's. People actually got up and moved when she entered with the blonde and it was occupied. Even in spite of Emma's protests, they would just smile at their Saviour and get settled somewhere else. Or pay and leave, if Granny's was filled to capacity. Though Regina found it highly amusing, it made Emma scowl and would ruin the blonde's mood for the remainder of the evening.

Red appeared at her side with a glass of water she usually sipped on as she waited.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas." Regina murmured, suddenly remembering the evening before. With Emma showing up to beg for forgiveness like only the blonde could, Regina hadn't had time to think about the unexpected appearance of the waitress at her Apple tree.

Though it hadn't been her first encounter with the wolf, it was definitely the first time that Red would remember it. Regina hadn't expected anyone to come after her. She had hoped Emma would. And Emma eventually had, the blonde just hadn't known where to look.

"Red." Came the curt reply.

Regina looked up into startling blue grey eyes, as serious as she's ever seen them. It caught her a lot off guard. She was so used to Ruby, the inappropriately dressed waitress, she often forgot that this was _Red_ bringing her pancakes and serving her coffee now. Red the magnificent black werewolf.

"Thank you… _Red_." She acquiesced, surprised at her own timid response.

Honestly, before Red had ruined the tentative life she was slowly rebuilding by implicating her in Archie's death she'd hardly noticed the woman at all. Her wolf had always fascinated Regina, but Snow White's friend had instantly gained her ire by association.

She stared up at the striking woman as if seeing her for the first time. Something was definitely different… Regina studied the symmetrical lines of the woman's face. The perfectly sculpted nose; the strong, chiselled jawline. Red Riding Hood had always been unusually beautiful for a mere peasant. But in that moment Regina seemed to notice it more than ever. Her gaze got stuck in those eyes again. They were intense, fearless and they were looking right into her in a way that only Emma Swan had ever dared look at the former Queen. She watched a stunning smile spread across Red's face at hearing her name from Regina's lips and for some inexplicable reason, Regina found herself returning it.

"Hey guys."

They both started and looked to Emma who they hadn't even noticed entering the diner. The blonde sat down looking tired and it was only nine in the morning. Regina's worried gaze was instantly on her and she missed the pained expression that crossed Red's features.

/

"Hey, Em." The wolf greeted. "Coffee?"

In spite of Red's attraction to Regina, and her resentment that the blonde had done what she never had the guts to do and actually pursued the volatile brunette, she still admired Emma for all she had done for the town. Red would never purposely hurt the Sheriff who had been nothing but kind to her since they'd met.

"Please." Emma sighed in thanks.

"Same?" She directed at Regina, who seemed to have forgotten that Red existed. Nothing new there.

Red nodded when Regina finally said yes to a coffee and walked to the back of the counter to prepare their order. Emma would have a bear claw and Regina the apple pancakes. Emma would also eat half of Regina's apple pancakes which Red had affectionately splashed with an extra dollop of whipped cream. She knew this, and yet she was still gonna ask them what they wanted.

As she walked back to the Saviour and the Queen's table, she tried to put her concern for Regina aside, but something had changed inside of her the night before. Her mother had been right about so many things, wrong about a few yes, but right that Red shouldn't be ashamed of who she was. That acceptance left Red feeling strangely confident and kind of reckless. So when she placed their drinks in front of the couple and after she took their predictable order, Red heard herself speaking without thought.

"I've been volunteering at the stables…" She stated and both women turn to look at her. Emma with interest, Regina with an expressionless mask that had Red gulping nervously. "The horses seem to respond well to me." She continued well aware that the last time Regina had been at the stables was when Daniel had been resurrected from the dead and the woman had been forced to bury him yet again. "But we're having difficulty with one of the stallions. He won't let anyone near him." She took a breath and turned to Regina. "I go there on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, if you're not too busy, I would appreciate your opinion." She finished and hurried off before Regina broke her no-magic vow and roasted her like a marshmallow for having the audacity to imply she get out of the house and back on that proverbial and – in this case – rather literal horse.

/

Regina was angry at the wolf's boldness. They had shared a brief moment the night before and now suddenly Red thinks she knows her? That she has a right to suggest things? Of course that's not what Red had said, but Regina knew better. She was nobody's charity case.

"You should do it." Emma encouraged, oblivious to the tension building inside of her girlfriend.

"And why is that?" Regina replied coolly, finally getting Emma to forget her delicious coffee and notice Regina's unease.

"Uh…"

"Because you're amazing with horses and everyone else in this town knows shit." Red appeared with their food in record time, like she'd had it prepared beforehand. The lanky brunette was smiling brightly at her and it threw Regina completely off her game.

What the hell was going on with Red Riding Hood? She watched after the strutting waitress as she returned to the counter. Regina's eyes lingered on mile long legs for longer than was suitable to do in front of your girlfriend. She chanced a tentative glance at Emma and let out a breath of relief when the blonde was staring after Red too.

Okay. Nothing wrong with admiring beauty. If Emma could, so could she.

"I didn't know you were good with horses?" Emma frowned. Her eyes might've lingered a bit too long, but her attention was still on the brunette opposite her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Regina muttered under her breath. Emma didn't hear as she eagerly dipped her pastry into Regina's whipped cream.

"You always get extra cream." Emma pouted, then grinned before she shoved a bite into her mouth.

/

"What are you doing?" Granny frowned at Red as the waitress wrung up another order behind the counter.

"I'm doing what_ I_ want for a change." She answered defiantly, daring Granny to scold her.

She gave up pursuing Regina because of her loyalty to Snow, but then Emma swooped in out of fucking nowhere. Initially Red was preoccupied with all the memories flooding back after the curse had been broken. Those nights back in the Enchanted Forest where she had run wild as her wolf, before her mother had taught her how to control the transformation, when she had been unable to get to her cloak in time. The memories of those nights had always eluded her, but as the dark curse broke, so did the Curse of the Moon. And she couldn't believe that twice she'd run into Regina during that frightening time… into the Evil Queen and lived to see the sunrise the next morning. Regina didn't know that Red remembered now, maybe someday she'd share her newfound knowledge with the Queen. Maybe...

She remembered how her wolf would run toward the scent of apples and roses and that delicious Darkness. Depending on where Snow had moved their campsite, she'd find Regina sometimes, howling into the night outside of the queen's barracks, or her palace grounds. Regina's soldiers never came after her, Regina had forbidden the hunting of wolves. But there were still a few villagers that weren't loyal to the Queen or her decrees, and when they came, she had been forced to run again.

Even now Red would make sure to circle around the Mifflin Mansion when she was out running. When Regina was alone, Red would just sit outside for a while and bask in the sounds and smells of Regina's home. But when Emma was there as well, the wolf's visits were brief and she would run toward the forest like the devil was at her back and hunt mercilessly throughout the night.

Magic was different in Storybrooke. Red was different. She was starting to understand that it was okay to _want_. Yes, she had no intention of seducing Regina. She doubted she even could. But inside, for so many years, she'd felt the need to be close to the Queen. Her insides itched with that need during Wolf's Time. And though she could control the shift, she was still very much a slave to her emotions during the full moon. She had to run far into the forest and hunt and eat all night to stop her wolf from bursting through Regina's front door and… Red wasn't sure what the hell she would do, but she would stop the inkling just there. Her restraint had grown to be impressive. She _could_ be the brunette's friend if Regina wanted.

They could be friends… She zoned out as her gaze fell onto Regina's mouth. Even Regina's lips were exquisitely alluring.

The wolf started when Granny smacked her upside the head.

"Thanks." She muttered, growling to herself and shaking her head as if trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"You're welcome, now go take table ten's order." Granny grumbled amusedly and walked back to the kitchen.

/

After Emma left to head back to the station, Regina remained seated in the booth. She had nothing to do really. No job, no son. Her house was spotless, her garden in prime condition. She couldn't even occupy herself with brewing potions because of her no magic promise to Henry. Even the more natural – herb based - brews were declined by her son. Every day was tedious torture until she saw Emma again.

Huffing angrily, she got up and stalked toward the counter.

"Miss Lucas!" She snapped irritably, ever since the waitress had mentioned the stables and the stallion, it was all Regina could think about.

The tall brunette ignored her though and continued to rummage around for something underneath the counter.

"Miss Lucas, I'm talking to you." She snarled, growing more irate by the second at being so blatantly ignored.

Red looked up, feigning surprise.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" She asked, brow furrowing dramatically as she stared Regina right in the eye. "Well my name is _Red_. Like we agreed on, no less than an hour ago." She grinned.

Regina's irritation instantly eased and was replaced by something else she couldn't quite pinpoint just yet.

"Well _Miss Lucas_, clearly you overestimated your skills of persuasion." Regina drawled dryly.

Red hummed and nodded sagely.

"I think you're the one who has underestimated my skills of persuasion… _Regina_."

Completely taken aback by the daring statement and challenging look on the woman's face, Regina took a literal step back to appraise the waitress. What the hell had come over Red Lucas?

"Miss Lucas –

- I'm currently at my place of work, _Miss Mills_." Red smirked as Regina's eyes widened at the tone. "If you wish to discuss anything with me other than ordering from our delicious menu, I suggest you come see me tomorrow afternoon, at the stables. I'm there from three to six. Pancakes are on the house by the way." Red smiled crookedly and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Regina stood staring after her for a few seconds longer, then slammed the bill down on the counter, shoved a few bills inside, turned around and stomped out of the diner, not sure what had just happened.

/

Red leaned back against the wall just inside of the kitchen where she'd sought out refuge in case Regina would fireball her. When the loud chiming and subsequent slamming of the door sounded through the diner, both she and granny burst out laughing.

"You're playing with fire girl." Granny shook her head with a large smile, happy that Red was finally growing into herself enough to go for what she wanted and make her own stupid mistakes. She trusted that her granddaughter was strong enough to live with the consequences.

Red just shrugged, a tiny smirk playing on her lips when she went out again to clear Emma and Regina's booth.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening Regina watched Emma wolfing down her dinner. Not that that was an entirely new experience, the blonde's table manners were abysmal and unfortunately Regina had grown rather fond of the sight of it, especially in her home. It was because of this familiarity that she immediately noticed that the current pace of Emma's rapid inhaling was way above the norm.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" Regina commented perceptively, taking a delicate sip of her wine, her own meal all but forgotten.

Emma looked down guiltily, chewing slowly for the first time since she sat down to eat. Regina just patiently stared at her while the blonde bought herself some time to answer.

"This morning Snow asked me to be home for dinner. That she and David had something important to tell me."

Regina nodded, that would explain Emma's mood that morning at the diner as well. Conversations with her mother always left the blonde looking and feeling drained.

"So you intended on eating dinner here and then rushing over there to do it all over again?" The brunette couldn't help but be amused at the thought. But Emma was going to deplete herself running around trying to please everyone.

"I wanted to see you." Emma mumbled.

"You saw me this morning."

"Your food's better." Emma smirked and Regina chuckled but gave her a look that told the blonde to just come out with it.

"I don't like that you're alone in this gigantic house." Emma rushed out quickly.

And then Regina finally got it. Of course Emma had picked up on her loneliness, on her ennui. She knew Emma didn't see her as a burden of course, but that's exactly what she had become. She gracefully rose out of her chair, worried green eyes surveyed her every move, not protesting when Regina cleared their plates and walked toward the kitchen.

"Go see what the two idiots want, dear." Regina instructed, when Emma followed after her. "You kept me up late last night and I wish to turn in early."

"So you don't want me to come back here?" Emma frowned in confusion and a little bit of hurt.

Regina kissed her.

"I want you to, but you haven't had a good eight hours of sleep for weeks now." She smiled in what she hoped was reassurance. Regina struggled to fall asleep without Emma's limbs entangled with her own. "I've also decided to go and see this abominable stallion Miss Lucas was talking about at the stables tomorrow." She watched as Emma's eyes lit up in something akin to relief. Emma actually let out a breath she seemed to have been holding for a very long time.

"Rubes is great, I think you two will hit it off if you just give her a chance." Emma grinned brightly.

"I'm going to see the horse, Emma. _Not_ Miss Lucas." Regina barked angrily, even if she knew Emma just wanted her to make a friend.

She was doing it again, Regina thought, as she watched some of the worry return to emerald eyes, she was adding to Emma's burden, and the blonde still needed to go and deal with her intolerable mother.

"I love horses and I'm grateful that Miss Lucas made the suggestion this morning." She was being very liberal with the truth, but she wanted to assuage Emma's worries. "I think it might be good to have a hobby. Pass the time until I have you in my arms again."

Emma's grin brightened and she wrapped Regina into a warm embrace.

"I love you." Emma whispered and Regina relaxed into her arms and let herself be held, basking in the truth of Emma's declaration.

/

The black Mercedes slowly pulled up and parked next to the ostentatious red monstrosity Miss Lucas drove. Regina rolled her eyes at the Camaro but couldn't help but think that it suited the woman perfectly. Spotting the stables though, she felt a suffocating ache settle on her chest. It wasn't entirely unexpected, she knew this would be difficult; she'd stopped twice on the way over, deliberating whether or not to just return to the sanctuary of her home again. She could find something else to do with her time, it didn't have to be _this_.

She'd take up knitting. Maybe start playing the piano again. She was already an avid gardener. But those were all housebound hobbies. They'd pass the time, but Emma would still worry about her then.

Getting passed Daniel's death and continuing riding had been torture the first time round, but to have it happen _again_, and only a few months ago, was even harder. The Cricket had taken it upon himself to talk to her and declared that she was associating the stables with her heartache. As if Regina wasn't painfully aware of that fact already. He suggested she see the stables for what they were, a place to board the animals she loved so much. Easier said than done, all she could do was associated it with the place she had lost Daniel. _Twice_.

A brief reprieve from her thoughts came in the splendid form of Miss Lucas, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, knee high work boots and a white tank top. Her mass of chestnut hair was gathered into a messy ponytail and she carried two large bales of hay on her shoulders: One on each side of her head. Regina forgot sometimes how _strong_ the young woman actually was and found her eyes lingering on the well-defined arm and back muscles, fixedly following the lanky brunette's path until she disappeared into the _stables_.

Regina's anxiety returned full force after that. She closed her eyes and lowered her head onto the steering wheel, staying in that position for over twenty minutes until she was started out of her highly focused breathing by a knock on the driver's side window.

Scowling at the intrusion, Regina rolled down her window and glared at the grinning wolf.

"Hi Regina!" Red greeted excitedly. "He's corralled over there, away from the others." Red pointed to the other side of the grounds and far away from the stables. "Let's go have a look." She instructed, opening Regina's door and waiting patiently as the queen took another few breaths to stop herself from snapping at the audacious woman.

The thought of seeing the horse, the guarantee that she didn't have to go into the actual stables and that patient, unsettlingly knowing smile on Red's face had Regina getting out of the safety of her car and following after the lanky woman in silent automation.

When Regina eventually spotted the magnificent animal trotting around the corral in clear agitation, huffing and snorting like he was attempting to magically sprout wings and escape his prison, Regina forgot of her fears and upped her pace till she was leaning forward on the wooden enclosure, staring at the black stallion in amazement. He was clearly unkept, the tips of his long, tangled, mane hung only inches from the ground, his coat appeared coarse and in desperate need of a decent brush, but it all only added to his jagged beauty.

She was grateful when Red initially said nothing and just took her place beside Regina, allowing the queen to take the stallion in. In a way, the horse reminded her of Red's wolf. Wild, dangerous and absolutely gorgeous.

"He's and Andalusian thoroughbred." Red finally spoke next to her in such a calm intonation, Regina felt compelled to listen, while her eyes intently followed the stallion's restless movements. "Michael called me a while back when you and David were still trying to get Snow and Emma back. He found him wandering by the Town Line, even more agitated than he is now. I'm not sure what happened to him, we didn't have these breeds in the Enchanted Forest," Regina nodded her agreement, "and he wasn't here during the curse. Something, somewhere spooked him, because I read that they usually have a kind temperament and are very trusting… But he almost broke Michael's spine with a hard kick when he tried to get a tack on him." Red chuckled, no less wonder in her voice than Regina was feeling. "I had to transform and herd him into this enclosure. I think I might've made things worse with that though." She sighed dejectedly. "But he was borderline emaciated when we found him, at least he's eating now."

"You did the right thing." Regina murmured deep in thought. "Is he injured?"

"A few cuts that have healed, could've been he was in an accident, or running rampant through the forest scratched him up," the wolf shrugged, "we need to get his shoes replaced, I can see the front right hoof irritating him. But he's not gonna let anyone near him any time soon." She sighed. "He gets wilder by the day… And I can feel him wanting to break free and some days I actually consider just doing letting him. Do you think he'd survive on his own?" Red turned those expressive blue grey eyes to her.

Regina stared into them for a few moments before she spoke again, upset at herself for losing her train of thought each time Red Lucas's eyes sparkled at her like that.

"He's a wild animal, Miss Lucas, of course he'll survive." She said scornfully. "But someone's bound to come across him and try to possess him, _own_ him. He's beautiful. Exquisite. Someone will always want him for that reason alone and _that's_ why he won't survive, _not_ because of his inability to take care of himself..." She looked away from the young woman who was gazing _too_ deeply, recognizing too much. "Someone's going to want to tame him, be utterly unsuccessful at it, and then hate _him_ for their failure. Undoubtedly end up hurting him even more." Regina muttered harshly.

Those eyes pierced into her as Regina spoke on behalf of the horse, on behalf of herself and right then, Regina realised, on behalf of Red Riding Hood too. The young woman nodded sadly. "Yeah, I thought as much. Michael was already gearing up to sell him. Good thing he got the shit kicked out of him and realised finders keepers was not going to apply in this case." Red chuckled bitterly.

Regina hummed distractedly. "You haven't named him?"

Red blushed and looked away but Regina arched an eyebrow urging her to better answer the question, _or else_.

"You're not gonna like it. Just name him something else."

"You've been working with this horse for months now, Miss Lucas and now you're asking that I insinuate myself on him too. It won't help subjecting him to any more change."

Red mumbled something under her breath that sounded like an odd grumble and half a grunt.

"What was that, dear? You have to excuse me, but I don't speak Neanderthal." Sneered in disdain.

A spark flared behind those blue eyes and Regina fought to stand her ground as the wolf rose to her full height and squared her shoulders.

"I named him _Mills_." Red told her brazenly. "Because he's a stubborn and obnoxious survivor of his fucking circumstances. And because he doesn't want to accept an offer of friendship because he doesn't trust anyone anymore. I named him Mills because he's a _fighter_ and the second most beautiful creature I've _ever_ seen in my life."

Regina's breath hitched. She felt stupid for it later, but what in gods name was going on with Red Lucas? She physically tore her gaze from the wolf's intense stare and looked back at 'Mills'. Regina knew from the second she laid eyes on him that she was going to come back.

"I'm not familiar with this breed." She kept her eyes on the stallion while she spoke to Red, blatantly ignoring that little speech, ignoring the implication as to who exactly was the most beautiful creature Red had ever seen. It still had her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "I'll do some research and come back on Thursday to see if there's anything to be done."

She turned on her heel and walked back to her car, getting in immediately and without looking back once. Regina drove from the stables, not daring a glance in her review mirror where she could practically feel Red's eyes following after her. The shiver trickling down her spine was enough proof of that.

Red Lucas wasn't exactly flirting with her, and if she was, Regina wasn't exactly reciprocating. This was all innocent. They both just wanted what was best for _Mills_.

Yes, _that _was why Regina was going back on Thursday and not Wednesday or Friday.

/

Later when she returned home, she was excited to get onto the computer and read more about Andalusians. She spent the first few minutes just scrolling through pictures of the stunning breed completely mesmerized. But a knock on the door had her jumping up and hurrying toward it. She just knew it was Emma, she should probably give the blonde a key soon, but Emma was strange when it came to commitment and Regina didn't want to push for too much too soon.

Straightening out non-existent wrinkles in her slacks and running a hand through her hair a few times, she grinned eagerly, excited to tell Emma about the stallion. However, it only took one look at Emma's face when she opened the door, to realise that there were more important things that needed discussion. Regina immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her inside the foyer and closing the front door with a kick of her boot.

She waited patiently as Emma took her time relishing in her comfort, before stepping back again.

"Drink?" Regina asked, already walking toward her study.

Emma followed as confirmation and after downing her first shot of bourbon, she eventually blurted it out.

"They're having a new baby." She said and Regina saw how enthusiastic Emma wanted to sound, how happy she wanted to be. But Emma had told her all about Snow's confession in the Echo Caves. About wanting a 'do-over'. Those two idiots couldn't even see how Emma- a fully grown, independent woman – was still trying to act like the child they hanker for by following their absurd rules and trying to live up to their ridiculous expectations. They'd turned the woman Regina loved into a wary, emotional mess.

Emma was losing all her fight, perceiving this new child as yet another form of rejection, of not being good enough to 'keep'. The blonde was exhausted running around town and doing what she thought everyone wanted, attempting to please an entire town. Regina just wanted to tell her to forget it all and move into the mansion. That she would take care of Emma. But she knew better than that. Emma's heart was too good, the guilt of walking away from her perceived responsibilities would no doubt have the exact same effect as trying to live up to them.

So Regina did what she always did when Emma became too overwhelmed, she sat down next to the blonde, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and let her vent her heart out. And then afterward, she took Emma to bed and made love to her until the blonde forgot all of her worries for the remainder of the night.

/

The Mercedes was already parked at the stables when Red pulled up on Thursday. She smiled to herself and hurried out of her car and soon spotted Regina sitting on the fence of the corral, dressed in riding clothes that fit her perfectly. The queen's short hair was fluttering around her striking face in the soft breeze. Red halted a few feet away and just absorbed the image, making sure to commit it to memory.

She was sure Regina had no intention of trying to ride Mills so soon, she was probably just trying to get the stallion used to seeing her in her riding apparel. Red was grateful for the chance to see that too.

"He's about five years old, just barely out of his colt years." The queen spoke and Red blushed, realising that Regina had known she was there the whole time. She walked closer though and went to stand next to Regina, resting her arms next to Regina's thighs, focusing on Mills rather than the picture of perfection at her side.

"I suspect, because he was most likely a costly investment, they tried to train him before he reached maturity. It would explain his refusal of a tack and the scars on his flank. They're bred for show, you probably know this already, and it seems as though his previous owner was a little generous with the riding crop during training." Regina gritted out, her magic surging through her.

Red and Mills looked at the Queen with equal parts terror and marvel. They instinctively knew who was the most powerful out of the three of them. And both of them were drawn to it in spite of themselves.

"I'll need time." Regina finally turned to Red, eyes dark yet sparkling with emotion. "_Lots_ of time."

Red nodded in a trance as she stared back. "Take all the time you need, I've already made arrangements with the Stable Manager."

Regina gave a firm nod in thanks and focused her attention back on Mills.

Red took that as her cue to go, so she left Regina and Mills to bond and went about her laborious chores. When she was finished, barely having worked up a sweat, she found the older woman leaning against her Camaro, apparently waiting for her. Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she hurried her pace to get there faster, but still tried to make it look as though she was walking at her usual pace.

"I never thought a predator would take such care of what would essentially be considered her prey." Regina stated, when Red was a few feet away.

"That's exactly why I do it." Red shrugged in what she hoped was a casual manner and shoved her hands in her back pockets, not sure where else to put them. Sometimes Regina still made her feel like that clumsy, enamoured, fourteen year old girl.

Regina just lifted her eyebrow in that way she does. That way that told people exactly what she was asking without saying a single word.

"It's sort of a way to desensitize me I guess… If I surround myself with companion animals, people's pets, I'm less likely to hunt them when I'm in wolf form. I try and make a turn at the animal shelter too." She explained and Regina seemed to get it immediately. "Kinda sucks when you eat someone's pet you know." She chuckled and Regina lips quirked prettily. "Helps me focus on the wildlife instead. Deer mostly. Their more of a challenge to take down anyway."

She wasn't sure why she was telling Regina all this, most people found it disgusting that she actually hunted and fed on raw meat, like they completely forgot that she was a fucking _wolf_. But Regina didn't look like she was judging her at all.

"Yes, I've tried that same method to desensitize myself to Snow." Regina smirked. "Going through the horror of being in her presence too often to be good for my health." She sighed dramatically. "It hasn't worked, I still want to rip her to pieces."

"Snow is an acquired taste." Red chuckled.

"I really don't see you two as being friends." Regina stated thoughtfully. "In the past I did, but now… It's a bit harder to imagine."

"Well she defended me against a mob of angry villagers after I ate my boyfriend." Red casually stated and gave a self-deprecating smile.

Regina however, burst out laughing and Red stared confusedly at her. That reaction was a lot more insensitive than she expected. Even coming from Regina.

"I bet it was _her_ idea for you to go to him in the first place, wasn't it?"

Red frowned, that was apparently answer enough for Regina.

"The road to my own personal hell was paved with Snow White's_ good_ intentions." Regina sneered. "She was so naïve harping on and on about _True Love_. So righteous in her conviction. I don't blame you for being entranced by it all. Once upon a time, I had been too." Regina grew thoughtful then. "Didn't you fight your own mother in defence of her?"

Red scowled this time, clenching her jaw into fists when Regina laughed again at the two most awful events in her entirely life.

"We certainly have more in common than I initially thought." The queen chuckled amusedly.

Red cocked her head in question, even as she narrowed her eyes and glared her distaste of Regina's behaviour.

"Snow White had also tried to help me and it ended in my first love's untimely death and just recently she had me killing my mother too." Regina then burst out laughing again at the absurdity of what she'd just said and soon Red was laughing as well. She understood now what Regina found so funny. Their loss was an eerily similar affair. It was strange that they were completely different women, yet possessed enough sameness that it allowed for an instant and mutual understanding of the other.

Though Regina's wounds were a lot fresher than Red's, and her laughter tinged with a hint of sorrow, it was still an addicting sound to her ears. Red felt the need to cause that laughter over and over again. Though perhaps not whilst discussing such morose matters. They would become fast friends, in spite of the queen's initial apprehension.

There was nothing wrong with making it a goal in life to get another woman's girlfriend to laugh was there?

/


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N__: Thanks to all of you expressing an interest, I know this fic is nothing like Long Live the Queen. It's gonna get intense, people are gonna get hurt. I'm probably gonna be pulling my hair out in a few chapters, but yah I can't seem to stop writing so I'm just gonna go with it. Also:_

**_There will be no threesomes in this fic_**

Chapter 4

Regina blames shock for her effortless new friendship with Red Riding Hood. She was in a perpetual state of shock, because the wolf somehow knew exactly when to not crowd her or when to not push, and yet still poked at her boundaries and got under her skin without being an irritation she felt the need to destroy. She wondered when Red Lucas had found the time to get to know her so well. The young woman must've been going entirely on her instinct because she and Regina had _never_ spent any significant amount of time together. And yet there they were, as natural in their interactions as though they'd been friends for ages.

Feeling in the mood for a change, Regina opted to_ not_ sit in her and Emma's booth one afternoon while she waited for the blonde to join her. She rolled her eyes when the few patrons present thought it an appropriate thing to gawk at. The people of Storybrooke had no lives. Even with cable and the internet at their disposable, they still upheld the longstanding tradition of small town blather.

However, one well practised, malevolent glare in their direction quickly had the gossip mongers nervously returning to their meals and conversations.

It was because of this spontaneous new position that neither Henry nor Neal noticed Regina when they came in a few minutes later, animatedly talking, oblivious to everyone around them. It didn't take long for Regina to hear exactly what had her son so excited. Apparently they were planning a trip to New York the following month, the tickets had been purchased and Neal was telling Henry of all the places they were going to visit whilst there.

Taking a deep breath and settling her magic burning inside of her, Regina exited her booth and walked up to the pair, greeting them with a tight smile.

"May I talk to you in private, Mister Cassidy?" She requested coolly.

Henry worriedly glanced at his father who gave him a reassuring grin. Regina had to tell the boy to stay put when he rose along with Neal, apparently having lost some of his vocabulary whilst living with the Charmings and had clearly forgotten the meaning of the word '_private_'. He only stayed put once Neal told him to. Regina was angry enough to ignore the hurt at that and walked back to where she'd originally been seated, Neal dragging his feet behind her.

"Don't you think a trip to New York is something to discuss with me first?" It took every ounce of her willpower to remain civil.

"Look Regina," Neal sighed as though she was taking up his valuable time, "I really appreciate all you did for the kid, and that you treated him well, never would've thought you'd be capable of raising a child. But it was technically your fault that Emma and I were separated from Henry and each other, so maybe you wanna back off now and just let us be the family you destroyed in the first place."

Regina's magic flared, purple actually flashing precariously in her eyes and she had to clench her fists tightly to stop the fire threatening to be released. A calming, familiar hand on her shoulder helped her to just keep control, because the hostile roar reverberating from Red's chest said that she would gladly tear Neal's throat out, so the queen wouldn't need to sully her hands in front of her son.

"You're the asshole who _left _Emma in prison or did everyone conveniently forget that?" Red snarled viciously, oblivious to the deadly silence that had fallen over the diner. Regina found the menacing rumbling of the wolf's chest against her shoulder soothing enough to ensure Neal's safety for just a little while longer.

"What's going on here?" Emma appeared next to them, Henry following behind.

"Henry I thought I told you to stay at the table." Regina chastised, really not wanting him to get involved it could soon turn into a very ugly clash.

Her son however, just folded his arms across his chest and looked to his father who put an arm around him.

"Henry go wait at the table." Emma scolded, causing him to scowl at Regina, but did as he was told nonetheless. "Now, what's going on here?" Emma asked again, looking between Red and Regina who were both glaring daggers at Neal.

"When was I going to hear about my son's trip to New York? Upon his return?" Regina seethed and turned her ire on Emma whose guilty look told Regina all she needed to know.

"You knew." She gasped unable to hide the hurt in her voice, her magic fizzling out instantly.

"Of course she knew, he's _our_ son, considering everything the Kid has been through, and having been trapped in this town for all his life, a trip would be a nice change for him." Neal told her like he was attempting to explain how parenting worked and Regina just didn't seem to get it.

Her chest was constricting so fiercely and painfully she'd been unable to take anything but shallow, panting, breaths. She would probably faint soon if she didn't get more oxygen, but solemnly refused to break down in front of this man, in front of everyone witnessing her very public torture.

"Regina…" Emma whispered trying to convey comfort? Regret? An apology? Regina couldn't tell. She didn't bother sticking around to figure it out, and instead she pushed passed them and fled the diner, fighting back her tears.

/

Red was livid. She wasn't sure who she wanted to tear into first, Neal for being a total ass, Emma for being a complete idiot, or Henry for being such an ungrateful little fucker.

"You!" She growled – literally growled – at Emma causing a few heads to turn in their direction again after having avidly followed Regina's departure from the diner, probably wondering whether the Queen would set something on fire. "Go after her. _Now_."

Emma obeyed, because even she realised this was fucking bad. The blonde had looked ready to tear Neal apart, but Red needed to remind her of priorities. Regina was feeling left out enough to begin with and for them to plan an entire trip without even mentioning it to her was severely fucked up.

"And you." She sneered at Neal, so fucking arrogant because his father was the Dark One and therefore no one ever messed with him. "_You_ get the fuck out of this diner. You're no longer welcome here." She hissed lowly.

"You can't do that!" He said loudly, seemingly determined to further cause a scene.

"We reserve the right to refuse service to whomever we choose, Mister Cassidy." Granny calmly stated and held out a takeout cup filled with milkshake for Henry in one hand and her crossbow in the other. "The boy may come when accompanied by either of his mothers." She smirked.

Red chuckled at the shocked look on his face. "Don't make me throw you out on your ass in front of all these people, Baelfire."

It wasn't an empty threat, he could clearly see it in her eyes. Red was disappointed that he didn't put up more of a fight. Instead he grabbed his son, who seemed confused as to why everyone was upset at his father, and left as instructed.

/

"She said she didn't know how to tell me, that he'd planned everything and then asked her three days ago. Henry was already so excited and she knew it would upset me. So she postponed the inevitable." Regina sighed as they sat in the Mercedes outside the stables in the pouring rain.

Neither of them commented on the fact that they'd both shown up regardless of the weather. Especially after the day she had before, Regina really wanted to talk to someone. She'd never had someone she could talk to about everything. A _friend_.

Red snorted.

"He's been a father for all of five seconds and he thinks he knows everything. Do you want me to eat him?" She seriously asked Regina, who let out a snort of her own and laughed her delight at the suggestion. "I'd probably spit him out again, but you'd be rid of him at least."

"I'd love to say yes, but then Henry would just hate me more." She chuckled.

"Yeah that kid of yours has become a real ass, Regina." Regina didn't know if she wanted to laugh or smack the woman. "He must get it from his father's side of the family." Red winked at her and Regina did start laughing then.

"Seriously, though." The wolf said after snickering at her own joke for a bit. "He shouldn't talk to you like that. I watched you raise him for ten years. You gave him everything; you travelled through a fucking portal to Neverland to save him. You gave up _magic_ for fuck's sake! And that's like giving up a part of you! I dunno what he still wants you to do to prove that you love him. And quite frankly, Regina, you shouldn't even need to do anything to begin with!" She got more and more upset and Regina became more and more bemused at Red's passionate defence of her. "He's ungrateful and he's become arrogant and self-centred now that he found out his royalty. Snow enabling his behaviour is not helping at all." Regina nodded along, cause wasn't_ that_ the truth. "You know what Granny would've done to me if I even looked as though I was _considering_ _thinking _half the shit he says to you?"

"Smack you upside your head?" Regina grinned.

"_Exactly_." Red nodded earnestly. "She would've smacked me so hard my brain would've lost the ability to even think I could ever talk back to her again."

Regina laughed again, feeling amazingly lighter for the first time since yesterday's altercation. "So you suggest that I employ corporal punishment to discipline my son?" She smirked.

"No." Red smiled but grew serious soon after. "I suggest you stop trying to live up to his absurd expectations. You love him, you nurture him. You give him more than most mothers do. You've done more than enough Regina, and he has no right to be asking you for anything else." They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Red's look got even sadder.

"I might have to cut down on my visits to the stables." She apprehensively added.

Regina hid the panic the statement evoked extremely well, even as the feeling caught her completely by surprise.

"Why?" She whispered almost inaudibly, but the wolf heard her of course.

"Before the curse broke, Gran was teaching me to run the diner when she retires." Regina felt her shoulders sagging in relief, having thought that it was her abundance in personal drama that had scared the younger woman off. "That stopped for a while after the curse broke, but now she wants to join Hook on his boat when he returns. She plans to sail between realms on an extended holiday for a few months after she retires next year."

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle things while she's away." Regina stated confidently. Not in a million years would she have thought Ruby Lucas capable, but _Red_, well Red was a whole nother animal, wasn't she?

The wolf nodded nervously and directed an uncertain gaze at Regina.

"She's kept the books by hand, so I was thinking of capturing everything on this accountancy program I found…" She started and Regina nodded enthusiastically that it was an excellent idea. "I also enrolled in an online Business Management course, so that's why I need to study in my free time, and can't spend so much time here." Regina nodded again, a smile growing at the unexpected – though well-suited - show of ambition. "It's basic stuff, crammed into a year syllabus. With Granny teaching me I should by fine right?" Red looked nervous at her plans.

"Of course. And I'll help you." Regina stated like it wasn't up for discussion. Red seemed unsure, so Regina assumed the woman was wondering about her qualification to offer such assistance.

"Well I hold an MBA, can type with _both_ hands," she winked and the werewolf blushed, "so I can also capture the data from the diner onto your software program while you focus on studying." Regina smiled.

"Regina I can't ask you –

- good thing you didn't ask me then, Miss Lucas." Regina smirked. "You'll be helping me pass the time. I miss working with numbers. They're simple and not as complicated as life tends to become."

The werewolf thought on it for a moment before a large smile broke onto her face.

"Thank you, Miss Mills." Red smiled so sweetly and appreciatively that Regina had to clench her hands at her sides to keep from lunging over the handbrake and hugging her.

/

It was early that Saturday evening when Regina called her son down to supper. Emma had dropped him the afternoon before - as per usual - and he'd gone straight to his room, _as per usual_. At least Emma had stayed a while longer to keep her company. Then David had come by early the next morning to take Henry to the stables and then practice their sword fighting, which meant Henry had been home for only about two hours, all of which had been spent in his room again.

Well not all of it, he _did _make time to shout at her for getting angry with his 'Dad' and that his 'Mom and Dad' were gonna take him to New York and why does she always have to ruin everything? He was reminding her of Snow White more and more each day. Regina wasn't aware that Emma had been included in their trip, the blonde hadn't said anything. But she knew enough to suspect that it was most likely Neal's intentions to persuade Emma to go with them. Probably an 'Operation' he and Henry had invented.

The doorbell rang.

She frowned as she opened the door and then had to harshly grip the doorknob to stop a fireball from roasting the idiot when she found none other than Neal on her doorstep.

"May I help you, Mister Cassidy?" She icily greeted, as her son's eager footsteps were heard hurrying down the staircase.

"Henry left his comic at my place on Thursday, just texted me to bring it over." Neal explained, nervously lifting up the comic book in proof. Even _he_ realised that they were testing Regina's patience to its limits.

"Thanks Dad!" Henry rushed passed her to hug him and took the book. "Can Dad stay for supper?"

Every time he said _Dad_ it felt like a knife to the gut, twisting at her insides, causing the most excruciating pain imaginable. It had taken him months and finding out that Regina was indeed the Evil Queen before he called Emma Mom. Yet this imbecile got the honour almost immediately.

"_Inside_, Henry." She snarled so dangerously low, the boy obeyed out of complete surprise.

Regina slammed the door shut in Neal's face and turned to her son who was already starting to recover from his shock and bristle in anger at her behaviour toward his father.

"Do you even want to be here?" She asked, after taking a few deep breaths to quell the rage building inside of her.

Henry stared down at the floor.

"Would you rather only travel in between Emma and Mister Cassidy?" Regina pushed, barely able to hide her growing despair.

"It'll be easier to only live in two places." Henry mumbled.

And even through her immense hurt at the statement, Regina had to concede that carting a child around so frequently couldn't be good for his development.

"Very well." She breathed and he looked up at her in surprise, trying in vain to hide his excitement.

"Go gather your things, I'll send the rest with Emma." Henry barely waited for her to finish as he turned around and bounded up the stairs.

Regina bit hard on the inside of her cheek and went to open the front door again. Neal was on his phone.

"I'll call you later." He spoke into the device and hung up, most likely talking to either Snow or David regarding the murderous look he'd seen in Regina's eyes before she'd slammed the door in his face. She scoffed internally. Like she'd ever hurt her son.

"Henry will be going home with you. Go wait for him in the car." She announced blankly and banged the door shut again. She went to the kitchen and dished Henry his dinner in a Tupperware container. Just as she finished he skidded to a stop in the foyer. She walked over to him and handed him the food.

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled genuinely. The last time he'd smiled at her like that was when he woke on the Jolly Roger on their way back from Neverland. He was out the door before Regina could soak up the appreciation any further.

She tried to keep it together. To convince herself that he loved her, but god was she tired of being the only one telling her that. She rushed up the stairs, tears already blinding her vision, before she fell down onto her bed and wept.

/

At the diner Red felt a sharp pain in her chest and had to lean back against the counter at the force of the agony. Her eyes shot up at Granny who was already staring at her in concern.

"I have to go." She whispered.

Granny just nodded, Red would come tell her about it later. The wolf rushed out into the night, running to Mifflin Street, not even considering taking her car in her haste. She pounded on Regina's door, she could scent the woman inside, but Regina wasn't opening up. Red then ran to the back door, broke the glass and let herself in.

"Regina I'm inside of your house, don't throw a fireball at me!" She shouted into the vacuous space to announce her presence.

It almost pained her to slow her pace, but she didn't want to frighten Regina. She made her way into the foyer and looked up the stairs to where Regina had appeared with tear stained cheeks. The queen's chin quivered when she saw Red, and the wolf hastily ascended the staircase with long swift strides, instantly wrapping Regina up in a hug when she reached the top.

The woman broke down immediately, sobbing into Red's neck. After a few moments, Red lifted Regina in her arms and carried her into her bedroom. She gently laid her down and when she was about to move away, Regina pulled her onto the bed and curled into her side. The wolf was surprised at the easy level of intimacy from the woman. Regina must really be hurting to show such vulnerability in front of anyone; even if they had become good friends over the past few weeks.

They lay like that for a long time until Regina seemed to find her voice again.

"How did you know to come?" She husked into Red's neck.

The wolf bit her lip in contemplation. She wasn't sure what had Regina so upset, so maybe a story would take the queen's mind off of things for a while.

"When the curse broke I didn't just get my memories back, I also got the memories back from when I used to transform at the will of the moon and kill everything in sight." She chuckled bitterly. "I remembered every single innocent person I had killed during that time. But then I also remembered one particular night, when I got caught in a bear trap some villagers had set for me."

Regina's had sprung up to look into Red's eyes in surprise.

"It was the Queen's soldiers who found me first though." She smiled and Regina's lips quirked too, before she dropped back down onto Red and listened to the story of the first time Red's wolf had met the Evil Queen.

_She was frightened and irate; the spiked jaws of the metal trap had already cut the skin of her front paw straight into the bone as she struggled desperately to free herself. She heard them approaching and knew she was too close to the camp to avoid being spotted. It was reckless to hunt so close to civilization, but the wolf just couldn't resist chasing after that delicious scent once again._

_"It's the beast!" A man's voice cried out just before an arrow pierced her side._

_She howled in pain then growled in anger, viciously snapping her jaws at the approaching men. If she was going to die that night, she was intent on taking down at least some of them in the process. She jumped at them again, not caring that she might completely sever her front paw from the effort, but she wasn't going down without a fight._

_They approached with their swords and she stilled to lure them in closer. Just a little bit closer... She snapped at the first soldier who miscalculated her reach, tearing his arm straight off his body. Moments later, two blades punctured her skin and she twisted and turned and jumped, taking out another two soldiers who had underestimated her fortitude. The snow surrounding her was already darkened in blood - her own and that of her attackers - but still she wouldn't go down as they mercilessly stabbed and sliced at her._

_"Enough!" A voice bellowed over the scuffle and everyone stilled. Even the werewolf, who looked up to see the object of her affections standing a few feet away, looking ready to murder everyone in front of her. "Return to camp!" The Queen barked._

_It was a testament to Regina's authority that her men obeyed without question, disappearing into the night, dragging their dead with them and leaving only the wolf and the queen to stare at one another in curiosity._

_Regina walked closer, now that the battle was over, the wolf became more aware of the agony she was in, that she was dying. But she was determined not to show the Queen any weakness so she stood up straighter, even as her blood continued to drip into the snow, as her head throbbed in blinding pain, and her mangled paw loosely hung within the snare._

_"Well aren't you gorgeous..." Regina purred, stepping closer without an ounce of fear in her countenance. _

_It was the first time anyone had been so calm around her, the wolf realised in wonder. But it did make sense; she could feel the magic radiating from this woman. The absolute power. It was that scent of apples and roses and darkness that had been calling to her ever since she could remember. It lulled her now into a calming stupor and she momentarily forgot about her pain._

_Regina was wise enough to not touch the trap herself and bow her neck to the injured wolf, but with a flick of her wrist she unsprung it and the wolf almost buckled at the sharp throbbing pain that accompanied her freedom. She knew she should start running, but her eyes were locked on the queen's dark gaze, it kept her firmly in place._

_"Can you understand me?" Regina whispered in fascination._

_The wolf weakly nodded her large head._

_"Good. I'm going to heal you. If you attack me, I'll skin you myself and wear you as a lovely winter coat." Regina chuckled like she was actually hoping to be attacked just at the thought of adding to her wardrobe._

_The wolf didn't respond, just watched as the queen moved closer, hands raised, dark eyes staring intently into yellow ones. For the first time the wolf felt like prey, like she wasn't the biggest and baddest thing to lurk in the forest. She ducked her head in submission to the powerful sorceress and finally Regina laid her magic hands over her injuries._

_The wolf collapsed into the snow as soothing tingles overtook her body and soon lost consciousness. When she woke hours later, the sky already lighting with the threat of dawn, she found the queen curled up into her side. She couldn't help but be mesmerized at how different Regina looked when she was asleep. Her right hand was nestled into soft black fur, and the queen had a small smile gracing her lips. Regina had stayed with her the entire night. _

_She bent her neck toward the sleeping beauty, her muscles stiff from healing and inaction, but she was no longer in any pain. Tentatively she licked the queen's hand to wake her up. She expected Regina to scream at her being the first thing she saw, but the queen just smirked and patted her head._

_"You better be off, Gorgeous." She said getting up with an elegance that reminded the wolf that she was in the presence of royalty. She watched as Regina brushed the snow off her clothes before she looked at the wolf again. "And try to steer clear of those traps in future. They're rather obvious to spot, dear. It takes an idiot to fall for them." She smirked and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke._

"Of course when I returned to the cottage and shifted back, I remembered nothing of my evening with you." She told Regina who had looked up at her again. She left out about the woman's scent that was the reason she ended up in the trap in the first place. She also didn't ask about why the Queen had outlawed the hunting of wolves shortly after that incident.

"I figured that you didn't remember me after seeing your wolf fighting my men and then meeting you in your human form, resolutely standing at Snow White's side." Regina smiled. "You visited my camp again on the next full moon. Brought me a deer... That was very thoughtful of you." She smirked and Red shrugged and blushed shyly, apparently her wolf had a romantic side.

"Well yeah, I owed you my life. You didn't _need_ to save me, why did you?"

"I've always had a fondness of the unique and the marvellous. You were trapped and injured but you took down three of my men and amputated another two. I was impressed."

"Maybe your men sucked."

"Perhaps, but they still had you at an extreme disadvantage." Regina smirked. "Regardless of that, what does that story have to do with you coming over tonight?"

"Well." Red bit her lip again, shuddering when Regina's eyes darkened as they fixedly followed the movement. "That night I sort of swore to protect you whenever you needed me." She flushed brightly. "I didn't realise that I could actually create such a bond until Granny confirmed it years later."

"Oh." Was Regina's response.

Red didn't even dare tell the woman that the only way she would be able to feel Regina was if the woman needed Red in particular. If she was calling out to Red for help. Even subconsciously. That was way too much to absorb just then. Regina would probably throw her out and pretend it never happened.

"Yeah… So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Regina stared down at her for a long time. Long enough for Red to have imagined all the different outcomes of her leaning up and kissing Regina. Long enough that Red was starting to think that Regina just might kiss her first.

"Thank you." Regina murmured instead, then sunk back into Red's arms, resting her head on the wolf's chest as though they'd been lying together for years. "For coming." She explained needlessly and then told Red all about how her ass-hat son had ripped out her heart yet again.

Regina fell asleep in the middle of mumbling something about Neal being an imbecile and Red couldn't seem to move out of the bed. She was actually in Regina's _bed_! But then she heard the front door open and her first instinct was to growl and hold Regina closer when Emma's scent came wafting up the stairs. Clearly Regina had finally given Emma a key, the New York debacle was no longer an issue. Emma had told Neal and Henry they could go for a weekend instead of the planned to weeks and in no way would Emma be joining them, unless of course Regina was too. Red had heard the entire conversation since it had taken place in the diner.

Emma was stepping up. She didn't want to lose Regina. Her scent was fucking _everywhere_ in that freaking house. Worse still, it always clung to the woman lying in her arms.

Kissing her Queen lightly on her head, Red slipped out from underneath the woman who was so fatigued she slept like the dead and walked to the bedroom window. With one last yearning look at that beautiful sleeping face, Red smoothly climbed out and jumped down to the grass and jogged off into the night.

Regina had called to _her_ that night. Not to Emma.

/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They didn't speak about the night that Red had come to Regina and held her while she cried. Much like they didn't speak about that night at the Apple Tree. The wolf didn't push and Regina was grateful for that. There was no trepidation at the thought of seeing Red after being so vulnerable in front of her. Perhaps, Regina had to admit, there was a slight air of anticipation.

They were friends. She had her very first _real_ friend. And Regina was determined to not mess it up.

Walking into the diner, she smiled and waved at Red who was taking an order at one of the booths. The werewolf returned the gesture with that large brilliant grin that would have lesser men wavering at being in the mere presence of it.

Regina dragged her eyes away from the lanky brunette and walked toward the counter, she was just coming to get a coffee, she still had some gardening she wanted to do at home. Her herbs were growing beautifully and perhaps she couldn't brew but she still enjoyed being around just that little bit of potential magic.

So maybe she owned an extremely expensive coffee machine, and maybe she didn't have to come all the way to the diner for just a cup of coffee, but Regina's mind wasn't going to go into any other reasoning as to why she was there.

"Majesty." Granny greeted her and Regina realised her eyes had travelled back to Red of their own volition and she'd been staring at the woman's granddaughter the entire time up until Granny's voice had surprised her out of her daze.

_Fuck._

She pulled on her pokerface and gave the woman a constricted smile.

"Mrs Lucas. May I please have a –

- Let's go to the back and have a chat." Eugenia interrupted in an eerily calm voice and disturbingly stern eyes.

Regina bit her lip and followed after her, feeling like a teenager on her way to the principal's office. Granny led her to a back office Regina had known existed, but had never actually been in. The old woman sat down behind her desk and motioned for Regina to take the seat opposite. It wasn't anything like Regina's former mayoral office or her study at home. Instead it was filled with plush furniture, colourful throws and pillows, and an overabundance of doylies the old woman had no doubt made herself.

The Queen gracefully lowered onto the chair and elegantly crossed her legs, meeting Red's grandmother's glare head-on in spite of her growing trepidation.

"I had it sound proofed." Granny announced proudly, motioning to their surroundings and Regina nodded uncertainly and tried to look impressed but she was crawling in her skin and just wanted to get the hell out of there already, before the old woman had her admitting things she really didn't want to.

"Wolves aren't meant to be alone." Granny started, as though she was narrating a documentary on the Discovery Channel.

Regina just nodded again, not sure what to expect from this conversation. She and Widow Lucas didn't 'chat'.

"Red and I are a pack." Granny took off her glasses and sat back in the chair. "But I'm getting old and weary, your Majesty."

"Regina." The brunette sighed. "Please call me Regina."

"What I need to know, _your Grace_," Granny smirked, "is that when I finally get to rest after the long hard life I've lived, that Red won't be alone."

"She won't be." Regina decisively answered without thinking about what she was saying.

Red was her friend. Regina was determined to keep the wolf in her life.

"She needs someone dependable, trustworthy. Someone who's not going to break her heart when things get tough."

"I won't hurt her, Mrs Lucas."

"Perhaps not intentionally, but don't think me a fool, dear. Even though I'm a very very old wolf, I do still have my eyesight and know what I'm seeing happening right in front of them."

Regina clenched her jaw, trying to figure out what to do. Deny it? Tell this woman that she's in love with Emma and not her granddaughter, no matter how wonderful Red was?

"I'm with Emma." Regina opted to finally whisper.

"I'm not asking you to leave Emma." Granny's voice was hard, but with a definitive twinge of pity. "I'm asking you to not abandon my granddaughter when the time comes for you to make a decision."

Regina's eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure out what exactly the old woman meant with that.

"A lone wolf lives a miserable existence, your Majesty... We aren't built for solitude." Granny continued. "My Red has chosen you as a friend, and years ago, before she even knew it herself, she'd made you a part of our pack by swearing to always protect you. Because that's what we do for each other."

Regina began to slowly understand. It was easier to accept Granny's words after having heard the story the wolf had told her about their first meeting.

"Even without her memory, her oath still drove her actions. Do you think she couldn't have snuck up on you and tackled you off your high horse during the war? You were too pompous and thought yourself untouchable, you would have _never_ seen my girl coming for you." Granny boasted proudly, but narrowed her eyes as Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the thought of Red Lucas pouncing on her.

She bit her lip again, and guiltily avoided eye contact.

The old woman chortled in amusement.

"Emma Swan is a good girl." Granny told her in a mildly scolding voice. "So is my Red."

Regina nodded, and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"You're weaving a very tangled web, your Majesty. And when the time comes and it all explodes around you, remember that you are a part of Red's pack and no matter what you choose, even if it ends up hurting her, she will always remain loyal to you. What I'm asking of you today, is that you give her that loyalty in return, even if you can't give her anything else."

Regina never faltered under the hard glare staring right into the deepest part of her soul.

"I promise." She hoarsely vowed, meaning it with all of her heart.

/

"Shhh, my beautiful boy…" Regina murmured softly, while she cautiously held the tack in front of Mills' muzzle. "I won't hurt you… You know this..." She'd set about her task at a snail's pace and with a patience she hadn't known herself capable of.

Something profound connected her too this animal. He'd allowed her to brush him and touch his legs. She'd changed his shoes herself under the appreciative gaze of her wolf. _Gods…_ She needed to stop thinking about Red in such a possessive manner. But she couldn't stop herself. The wolf had sworn to be her protector. Had made Regina an honorary member of the Lucas pack. It sounded savage. Regina should think it base and insolent. But all that the thought brought her was an immeasurable sense of warmth and belonging.

She gently adjusted the tack around Mill's head but had to smother her squeal of excitement at the accomplishment and opted to soothingly rub down the strong muscular neck instead. "Such a good boy…" She praised him, feeling as proud as though she had birthed him from her very own loins.

She didn't keep the tack on for too long, removing the bridle after only a few minutes and then calmly brushed Mills down again until his stunning black coat shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

Afterward she went to store the equipment in the stall Red had placed right there in the corral since Mills still refused to be moved, yet needed somewhere to protect him from Maine's harsh weather conditions. Red had approached her with the plan, erecting the structure at the back of the stables to minimize the stallion's anxiety. Regina had then watched with an intense heat pooling in her lower belly, as the werewolf lifted the massive wooden stall and carried it the half mile from the stables toward the corral.

The queen had nearly chewed her lip off while witnessing the impressive display of brute strength. She was attracted to Red Lucas. And so was half of Storybrooke. There was no need for it to come between their friendship. Regina could control it. She didn't have to needlessly worry Emma by confessing it. It was _nothing_.

After she said her goodbyes to Mills and was clear of the corral, she immediately called Red to tell her the exciting news. Ten minutes later the wolf came bounding from the parking lot with an ecstatic looking grin, grasped Regina round the waist, picking her up and excitedly spun her around while they hooted in elation. It was one of the best moments Regina had had in a long time. Laughing with Red, with someone who actually got it. Who understood what it meant to earn the trust of a horse that had been broken. Who knew of all the hard work and heart that had been put into getting to that point; how that day in particular had increased the hope that Mills might someday be happy again.

"Let's have a beer!" Red exclaimed, already walking back to her car, pulling Regina behind her by the hand.

"I don't drink beer." Regina rolled her eyes.

Red still possessed Ruby's buoyant enthusiasm at times.

"I bet you'll like it."

"And why would you assume that?"

"Because it's good beer." Red stated as a matter of fact, with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Regina just laughed and accepted the icy cold beverage that was offered to her from a cooler in Red's trunk. She expected a bitter taste, and she got it, but in a surprisingly palatable way. Red didn't comment when Regina took a longer sip, relishing the cool bubbles tickling down her throat. It was exactly what Regina had needed after the thrilling day she'd had.

Red just smiled and tilted the neck of her bottle toward Regina:

"To Mills, who's learning that he _can_ trust again."

Regina stared into those wise blue grey eyes, looking almost foreign in the stunning young face.

"And to Red, who's so apt at gaining such trust."

The wolf grinned and they clinked their bottles together. Regina had figured out a long time ago the true reason she had been introduced to Mills. They were kindred spirits. Somehow the wolf must've sensed it. And even _with_ that knowledge, Mills was still helping her deal with her own issues while she worked with the temperamental stallion. She appreciated Red's subtlety in the matter immensely. Regina had no idea how to repay the young woman for getting her back on that horse, so to speak, so she would help where she could. Even with just studying and making sure that Red had all the support that she needed.

/

Red wasn't sure how she had ended up regularly studying at Regina's house. But they had a nice set up going in the queen's study. It was quieter too, one of the reasons Regina had mentioned as a reason for Red to come over. Honestly, Red didn't require any reasons, she would've gone on just a superficial invite alone.

The theory she was learning wasn't too difficult given her years of practical experience. It was actually interesting as she was able to put into context a lot of what Granny had taught her over the years. Regina seemed to be enjoying herself too. The former mayor aptly figured out how to navigate the time the curse had been recycling and projected 30 years' worth of data Red never knew they had. She also calculated some figures, created graphs, pie charts and tables so Red could see what their best sellers were and what they shouldn't even bother with anymore. The diner's expenses versus its profits. The woman was a wizard at Microsoft Excel and a bonafide mathematical genius.

"Granny said that since we're such good friends now, I should try and get you to give me your lasagne recipe to add onto the menu." Red smirked from where she sat over her books at Regina's desk, watching Regina behind what looked like a chemistry set, brewing potions on the other side of the room.

She was happy that she'd persuaded the queen to at least start brewing again, since it technically – depending on what she was making – didn't necessarily need to involve her using magic.

"Maybe… If you make it worth my while." Regina seductively husked back causing Red's stomach to do a tumble and all the hairs on her body to stand on end.

The queen's eyes widened at her instinctive response and she actually blushed, only adding to Red's utter enjoyment of the situation. They'd been having more and more of these little 'slip-ups'. Red knew there was a definite attraction between them, but their friendship had started to mean more to her than anything else, and she knew if she pushed something romantic, she'd lose Regina entirely. Regina would never choose her over Emma. She'd accepted that agonizing truth a long time ago.

"You should consider selling those potions of yours." She offered the queen an out from her discomfort. Regina's eyes lit up at the suggestion, before they immediately seemed to reject the idea again.

"I doubt anyone would want to procure anything from the Evil Queen."

"I think people will actually want your brews because they_ know_ that they work." Red smiled at Regina's smirk.

"Perhaps someday." She shrugged, managing to make even that plebeian gesture seem classy.

"I'll draw you up a business plan. Have to do one anyway for my assignment due next month, would be good practice." The wolf said resolutely, knowing that Regina wouldn't argue with something she was doing for school. The only person that seemed more proud of her than Regina, was Granny, and she was obligated by blood to feel so.

It's not like Regina needed money or anything, Red just saw how happy she was behind her chemistry set, it seemed like brewing for a living would make the queen happy. And that thought alone was enough to spur the wolf on. A mock business plan would subtly force Regina to consider it a little bit more.

Red stood up and started clearing the plates they'd had lunch on while Regina finished up whatever she was concocting. Upstairs, she washed the dishes, packed them away and grabbed herself a soda and an apple, as well as a bottled water for Regina. She sat down again with her books after Regina thanked her for the water still concentrating on her brews. It didn't even occur to either of them how comfortable Red had become at the mansion.

/

Regina wasn't used to having someone – a grown up - in her space so often. Emma was in and out. And they were usually busy sleeping or making good of their alone time before Emma had to leave again. She watched now as Red enthusiastically bit into an apple. One of _her_ apples, straight from her tree. The young woman seemed to love them, and when Regina had asked Red about it, the wolf had answered that she liked them because they smelled like Regina's magic. And then Red had gone an ironic shade of crimson and abruptly left the room mumbling excuses that made no sense whatsoever.

She watched now as the gorgeous woman flicked out her tongue to lick up a drop of apple juice from her bottom lip. This was not good. Regina didn't feel as though they'd crossed any lines as yet. They were certainly becoming a lot more tactile in their interactions, but the touches were still platonically affectionate. They seemed to greet each other with hugs these days, something Regina didn't even do with Emma. But that was what friends did right? Hug each other? She doubted though that friends got distracted by each other's mile long legs and mass of chestnut locks as often as she did…

Regina sighed, shook her head and left the room to start on dinner.

As per usual, Red had the table set before Regina even needed to ask her. With a pleased smirk, Regina sat a massive steak in front of her friend that covered most of the plate it sat on.

The wolf turned darkened hungry eyes onto her and Regina shivered at the primal look.

"I know it's close to Wolf's Time, and you said you usually craved… _meat _then." Regina motioned to the rare steak. Red had mentioned craving a lot of things close to the full moon rising.

Magic was greatly affected by the lunar cycle. Regina too became a little more… _brazen_ during Wolf's Time as her magic was at its optimum peak. It was nowhere close to what the werewolf went through though.

"Thank you." Red whispered her appreciation, seemingly still getting use to Regina's consideration. It was something the two of them shared. They were both loyal to those who had earned it from them, everyone else be damned.

Regina nodded and started in on her smaller, more cooked steak, surrounded by a generous portion of vegetables. She tried to ignore the groans of delight coming from the wolf at her side.

/

"Are you seriously mad at me for wanting to spend time with you?" Emma asked her, clearly upset.

Regina was upset too, because she wanted to go see Mills and Emma was making her feel guilty for leaving. She was even more upset that Emma had asked the pirate – newly returned from whatever seafaring adventure he had been on to have another go at courting Emma – to look after Henry so that the blonde could come and see Regina.

Emma then dared tell Regina that _she_ was the one that told Henry he didn't have to stay at the mansion any longer, which resulted in Emma having to look after him on the weekends that she wasn't working, as Snow was pregnant and stressing and obsessing about that, and David was working the shift Emma wasn't. Which meant that she couldn't just leave Henry unsupervised.

Regina then explained that Henry being carted around three homes was not healthy for their son. That the more Regina tried to discipline him, the more defiant he became. That it was now up to Emma to be the disciplinarian since her parents are treating him like a spoiled prince instead of the rebellious teenager he had become. She assured Emma that she would help wherever she could and that Henry was always welcome back whenever he wanted and that she hoped to see him whenever he stopped resenting her for taking up time he'd rather spend with anyone else but her.

At the end of it, Regina was close to tears again, because whatever she did to please Henry and Emma just never seemed _enough_.

"I'm sorry Reg, I didn't realise."

"But you're always sorry aren't you?"

Emma took a step back at the harsh tone.

"Do you think it's okay to hurt me because I'm the Evil Queen?" Regina asked, her insecurities finally seeping through the cracks Emma's doubt was creating.

"What!? No!"

"Then why is that you consider everyone else's feelings above mine?" Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "When Snow and I have our admittedly unnecessary altercations, you may not pick sides, but you stay with _her_ and come to check on me _later_. No matter who was at fault. When Neal is blatantly wrong in his parenting style and I correct him, instead of supporting me right then and there, you remain quiet and agree with me when we're alone."

"Regina…"

"When David insisted that he could only teach Henry horse-riding and sword fighting on Saturdays, which were _my_ days Emma, you didn't discuss it with me, you didn't stand up for me, you just came to tell me that Henry and David were so excited at their plans and you couldn't tell them no."

"I didn't mean to –

"No you never _mean_ to, do you, Miss Swan?" She was angry again and the old epithet, delivered in that tone, might as well have been a slap to Emma's face.

"We've been in a half-assed relationship for over _seven_ months. You've yet to stay here the entire night. You have yet to hold my hand in public. Kiss me goodbye at the diner. It's like I'm dating two different people. The Emma you are when we're alone, and the Saviour you are to the rest of town."

Regina wiped at her tears, not having meant to say any of that.

"Babe…"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, growing angrier that Emma couldn't even get a nickname right. She despised being called 'babe' and she'd relented on Emma's ridiculous shortening of her name.

"I'll be better." Emma approached her cautiously with that disarmingly charming smile of hers.

Regina was too tired to fight anymore. They'd been at it for hours and it was now too late to go to the stables anyway. She felt familiar arms encircle her. Regina hated herself for feeling so comfortable in them. For not being able to hold onto her anger. "I'll sleep over tonight, the _entire_ night. And make you breakfast. In bed. Because I'm a grown ass woman in a grown ass relationship." She smirked and Regina couldn't stop her responding smile. Why did she have to be so besotted with this woman? "I love you so much, Reg. Just tell me what you need from now on okay? I'm an idiot remember? I need to be told." Regina snorted and Emma's grin brightened, before growing serious again. "You always take such good care of me, I want to be good for you too."

Regina kissed her. They were words. Good words. But still just words at that stage. She believed that Emma would try her best and that should be enough, shouldn't it?

/

With Red studying and taking on more responsibility at the diner and Emma surprisingly becoming a lot more attentive as a girlfriend, the wolf and the queen hardly saw each other. Red still religiously showed up at the stables on Tuesdays, the one afternoon she seemed to dedicate to her tasks. But that wasn't entirely true, Red spent most of that time with Regina and Mills.

Given the horse's severe aversion to being saddled, they had deduced an abusive owner as the most likely cause of most of Mills' distress. A vehicular accident during transit might have facilitated the stallion's escape, and also might have been so traumatic it was the concluding ordeal to send him completely over the edge.

Regina missed her wolf. Missed sharing the progress she was making with Mills. Of course they spoke on the phone and texted each other frequently, but Regina wanted to see that smile that enraptured her every single time. When Red was happy, she showed it with such an intensity it made Regina's heart feel as though it was smiling back in reply.

And after every single time that Regina felt herself craving her wolf's company, she would be struck with such a pang of guilt it made her stomach knot painfully. She was sure she would soon give herself an ulcer. She'd tried to get Emma involved with Mills. The blonde had even accompanied her to the stables once or twice. But Emma really held no interest in the animals whatsoever. And Regina couldn't really blame Emma for that, there were a lot of things Emma liked that Regina refused to partake in. It was just who they were.

Henry on the other hand, adored horses. But he chose to share his passion with David instead. Both of them were in awe of Mills, and Regina had almost lost her temper completely when they'd thought they had the right to go anywhere near him. It was David's sense of 'good always wins' which had led the little expedition of course.

Luckily the stable master had called Red, aware of Mills' aversion to strangers. The wolf had dropped everything and picked Regina up en route, speeding toward the stables and they'd arrived in time to see David cautiously approaching the stallion. If it hadn't been for Red physically holding her back, Regina would've crushed Prince Charming's heart that day. Regina shouted at them, _both _of them, and warned David to never go near Mills again. Regina wasn't sure what the idiot had thought. That her inherent evil was slowing Mill's progress? That just one touch from the pure hearted Prince and Mills would be cured of his trauma?

The interlopers had left wide eyed and looking terrified and the only thing that managed to calm her dangerously flaring magic and kept her from going after David and snapping his neck, was Red's fingertips stroking soothingly up her back. Red had then joked that perhaps David had been attempting to give Mills true love's kiss. Regina had laughed then and fully relaxed in the wolf's arms until she was composed enough to go and comfort Mills, who to her immense relief seemed to still accept her touch.

Red drove her home and upon seeming Emma, took it upon herself to explain what had happened as it was clear that the Sheriff's presence was as a result of a phone call from David. The wolf was very clear and concise at how wrong David had been, and that Mills was Regina's property and he had no right to be there in the first place. It was the first time Regina had been made aware that Red had actually thought to draw up papers stating her ownership. Forged papers no less.

Emma smirked at the wolf and asked if Regina wanted to press charges against David then and the mood lightened considerably at Emma's show of support.

The three of them enjoyed a casual supper that night and Regina was filled with a happiness that had her almost bursting at the seams. She forgot sometimes that Red and Emma were also friends. Perhaps if the three of them spent more time together she'd get over her silly crush.

After all, Regina did love Emma so very much. Emma who had religiously scoured the streets looking for a non-existent burglar when she had found the broken glass in Regina's kitchen where Red had needed to break in. Emma who meticulously dusted for fingerprints that thankfully came up inconclusive and stood as guard over a nervous locksmith as he secured Regina's door to the blonde's precise specifications. Emma who threatened to go and fetch their son and drag him right back to the mansion after he hurt his mother. Emma who after their son's rejection, made love to her and repeatedly whispered how wonderful Regina was until she couldn't help but believe it.

Regina_ loved_ Emma.

/

It was late one Thursday night. Regina was aware of the exact day because Red couldn't make it to the stables that afternoon. Emma was holding her as they slept, but Regina woke with a start, not sure what had roused her but feeling distinctly unsettled nonetheless. She started when her phone buzzed against the wood of her bedside table. Seeing Red's name appear on the lightened screen, she answered hurriedly.

"Red?"

"I'm at the hospital." The wolf sobbed almost hoarsely through the speaker. "It's Granny."

"I'll be right there." Regina answered.

She jumped up and magick'ed into clothes and teleported to the hospital in her signature purple cloud of smoke, using magic for the first time in almost a year. At the time it didn't even register what she had done. All she knew was that she needed to get to her friend. She spotted Red sitting alone on a chair in the waiting room outside of the ER. She prayed that she wasn't too late, that she could still attempt to heal Eugenia. But when those blue grey eyes looked up and stared straight through her, as though the light had been sucked clear out of them, Regina knew that nothing could be done anymore.

Seeing Red like that knocked the air right out of her chest. It pained her to breathe and she felt so helpless, so _useless_ in that moment. She was a powerful sorceress and yet what good did that do Red right now? Regina's own tears were falling as she walked forward and did the only thing she could do: She fell to her knees at Red's side and pulled the devastated woman tightly into her arms.

/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina laced her fingers in between those of the trembling woman standing beside her. For a brief moment everyone present forgot their own grief to stare in shock at the unexpected picture. She paid them no mind though, she was used to being a spectacle around Storybrooke and for once it didn't bother her. Because it didn't matter. _They_ didn't matter.

She was too busy trying to ignore the pain in her chest as the hand she was holding clenched tightly onto hers and the woman all but collapsed into her arms, a staccato of heart wrenching sobs filling the air around the cemetery. It was enough for the others to bow their heads in respect and focus back on why they were all gathered there that day. Save for Snow White naturally, who kept on staring at them with wide eyes even as her own tears fell down her cheeks.

Regina didn't dare look at the blonde on her left. She wasn't sure how Emma would feel about her showing such comfort to a woman no one had even known Regina shared such an intense connection with. Emma knew they spent time together of course, but Regina was hardly this affectionate with anyone other than Henry – when he allowed it – and the blonde herself.

Regina tuned all of them out though, she'd deal with the repercussions later, and dedicated all of her attention to the brunette she was now holding in her arms. She stayed in her position of comfort even as the service was concluded and the grave covered. Even as Emma physically dragged her mother away to the diner and left Regina alone with the now quietly crying woman, whose face was buried in her neck.

After a few minutes Red disentangled herself from Regina and stared at the freshly covered earth. Regina felt she should say something. Ever since she had received the call a few night's prior, she'd held Red whenever they were alone, soothed the distraught woman till she cried herself to sleep and stealthily assisted with all the funeral arrangements, but she'd yet to say a single word of condolence. Do words really matter on such an occasion? From personal experience Regina could testify that _no_, they did not. Nevertheless, she found herself speaking and the words flowed out of her uninhibited.

"Eugenia was one of the strongest and fiercest people I have ever met." She rasped awkwardly, wishing she wasn't as affected by Red's emotions as she was. "In remembrance, some will speak of her exceptional aptitude with a crossbow, some of her sharp tongue and quick wit. Others will speak of the diner and all her delicious recipes as her finest achievement." Regina inhaled a shaky breath. "But I have always thought that her true character was never more apparent than through the unconditional love she held for her granddaughter." For the first time in almost a week Red looked up at someone and actually saw them. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, when it was so challenging to be the beautiful creatures that you are, she took in a scrawny pup and selflessly ensured her future." Regina smiled when the corners of Red's lips quirked slightly. "When the world refused to understand, she supported you and fiercely protected you… And when you ventured off the right path, she smacked the sense right back into your brain." The teary smile got brighter and Regina felt the ache in her heart ease just a little. "The true legacy Eugenia Lucas left behind is standing right in front of me. In the beautiful, intelligent and compassionate woman she had raised you to become." Regina smiled even as Red's tears started falling all over again. "You've always made her immensely proud, Red. Don't you ever forget that."

When the brunette ducked her head down, Regina cupped her cheek and lifted Red's gaze again.

"We'll stay here for as long as you want. You may come back to my place if you wish to be alone. Emma will understand." Regina assured, not sure whether Emma would understand, not entirely sure why she'd kept the true nature of her friendship with the wolf a secret other than it was nice to have something that felt so special all to herself. "And if you decide to go to the diner and those idiots overwhelm you. Just touch your left ear in signal and I'll incinerate them all for you." She smirked.

Red did let out a watery chuckle that time and pulled her friend in for another hug.

/

"Have you no shame." The harsh whisper infringed on Regina's thoughts where her worried gaze hadn't left Red ever since they'd entered the diner.

"This is not the time, Snow." She coolly replied, refusing to cause a scene.

The diner was filled with mourners. So many that there was hardly place to move. Emma had been talking to Tinkerbell – they'd almost instantly been joined by Hook– but when she saw her mother next to Regina, the blonde quickly hurried over.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you corrupt her too?" Snow continued lowly, at least having the decency not to shout like she looked she was fighting hard to keep from doing. Her hand was protectively covering her baby bump, as though Regina would snap at any moment and claw the unborn child from its mother's belly.

"Can you two give it a rest already?" Emma scowled sounding exasperated and Regina narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"_No_. She's taken my daughter, attempted to take my grandson. I will not let her take my best friend too." That was said loud enough for a few heads to turn in their direction.

Regina was bristling with the need to scream at the woman, but with every last bit of self-restraint she could muster, she clenched her jaw shut and opted to glare at the door of the diner, wondering if it would be best if she just left.

"Your best friend?" Red had appeared out of nowhere, standing so close to Regina, that the queen was tightly sandwiched in between the wolf and Emma.

"Yes of course." Snow answered sending the wolf a sweet smile.

The laugh that left Red Riding Hood was rough and wounded and bitter.

"Since you clearly seem to believe that still true…" Her voice was an angry growl and her body shook so violently Regina wondered if she would shift right there in the diner. Regina placed a reassuring hand on her lower back – a gesture noticed by everyone who was looking (which was everyone in the diner). They also noticed the wolf calming almost instantly at the touch. "I'm gonna ask that for _one_ day, just one _fucking_ day Snow, that you _not_ make this about you."

The pregnant woman practically recoiled at the words, taking a step back in hurt surprise.

"Granny is _gone_. This day is about _her_. So either get over yourself and shut the fuck up or get the fuck out!" Red snapped, grabbed onto Regina's hand and pulled her away from Snow White.

Regina would've burst out in a rancorous evil cackle if she hadn't noticed the tears starting anew in the werewolf's eyes. Red slumped back into the booth she'd been occupying before with Leroy, Marco, Astrid and Michael and pulled Regina down next to her as everyone just stared at the two of them in silent shock.

"Tell me what you plan on doing with Mills next week." Red whispered hoarsely.

And with a light squeeze to the hand still clasped in hers, Regina started talking. She even involved the others at the booth and those standing near to the table. And soon everyone else went back to their conversations. Most likely discussing the altercation, but at least the tension in the air had lessoned considerably. Out the corner of her eye she noticed as Emma argued with Snow and then all but pushed her mother out of the diner.

Soon they were talking about Granny. Everyone had a story or a quip to share about the tough old wolf. Red said nothing as she listened to all the stories, leaning against Regina's side, laughing and crying at all the tales of grandmother.

Regina made sure that the wolf ate something, thanking everyone on Red's behalf as they took their leave. She even made arrangements for the clean-up with a swift flick of her wrist. Now that she was using magic again she didn't see the need to stop. Red was right, she wasn't hurting anybody, and that should be the _only _stipulation if any.

She was part of the pack, Granny had said so, which made her Red's protector too. It had been as though the wise old wolf had anticipated her departure from this Earth. All of her affairs were in order, she'd been training Red as Manager and employed a new Cook in the kitchen. She'd called Regina aside and made sure that the queen understood her role in Red's life. Regina wondered whether her planned 'retirement' on Hook's boat was ever going to materialise in Eugenia's mind.

When it was only she, Emma and Red who remained, Regina suddenly felt her legs turn to lead. How could she leave the young woman now? Regina offered to stay there and after a glance she probably thought was stealthy toward Emma, Red just declined. Then Regina invited the wolf over to her place and Red didn't even address her when she spoke next, instructing Emma to take Regina home, saying she'll be fine.

With one last long lingering hug and a forced promise to call for anything, Regina allowed Emma to escort her home.

/

Had Regina not been so preoccupied with worry for Red, she would've noticed her eerily silent girlfriend as they drove home. Even as they took turns getting ready for bed, Emma was quiet. They climbed underneath the covers, Regina moving on her side, facing away from Emma, as the blonde lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"So you and Red are close…" Emma muttered into the darkened room, sounding equal parts, angry, hurt and suspicious.

"I thought that was evident." Regina sighed, rolling onto her back as well, not really wanting to have this conversation, at least not in that moment, after the very long and emotional day she'd had.

"Yeah…" Emma mumbled. "I just didn't realise…" She trailed off. "Is there…" Emma drew in a sharp breath. "Are you two…?"

Regina sat up so fast it made Emma yelp in surprise. She switched on the lights with an aggressive wave of her hand and glowered at her stunned blonde lover.

"Are. We. _What_?" Regina growled out venomously.

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the vicious glare and then slid out of bed to stand next to it in a move completely motivated by a sense of self-preservation.

"It's just…" She frowned. "You don't…" She scowled. "You and Katherine were never…" She sighed. "The two of you are just so close, and I knew you were hanging out, but I've never seen you like that with anyone, and the way she keeps on growling at anyone who pisses you off, even though she's mom's best friend… it's –

- you're just like your mother aren't you?" Regina's icy statement stopped Emma's rambling instantly. "So eager to think the worst of me." She sat up on the bed, back straight, chin up as she sneered at her girlfriend. "Red is a beautiful woman, I would have to be blind not to see it. I've watched you _frequently_ notice it as well." She scoffed when Emma flushed guiltily and averted her gaze. "I'm not sleeping with her. Perhaps I would've by now, but then there's the little matter of me being in love with _you_!"

"Regina..."

"Oh, are you going to apologise again?" Regina mocked, ignoring Emma's continuously wrinkling forehead. "Don't bother, you don't have to, as I can understand why you would've jumped to that conclusion."

Emma's eyebrows rose into her hairline in surprise at _that_.

"However, the insinuation of your eager suspicion, casts doubt that I possess the ability to care about anyone other than you and our son. That I'm _incapable _of being someone's friend."

She held up a hand when Emma tried to interject, summarily stopping the blonde from uttering a word. Emma knew better than to mess with Regina when she was in this mood.

"Because, Miss Swan, that is _exactly_ what you and your mother saw today: _friends_ lending support and strength to one another during a time of need. Red, through her immense grief, came to my defence, because that is the incredible woman that she is and that is why she has my loyalty and respect in return. You and your mother know _nothing_ of such trust that is given to another without fear and without expectation. Snow White feels she deserves a friend like Red purely because she is _Snow White_." Regina grimaced bitterly. "I may forgive you for thinking that there might be more between Red and I, but it will take time to forgive you for thinking that the only reason I would ever show her any caring was _because_ we were sleeping together. That insults our very real friendship, it insults me, and it insults _Red_. And I won't stand for that Emma."

"I didn't mean-" Emma cut herself off with a sigh, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Go home, Miss Swan. You can try and apologise in the morning. I'm too weary for this right now." Regina sighed and got under the covers again, casting the room into darkness with her magic. She listened to Emma getting dressed, wincing at the softly whispered 'I love you' and then to the front door of the mansion opening and closing.

Regina turned on her back again, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Emma would be back the next day, they would be fine. Her concern was still with the lone wolf who'd lost her only family. Red had been close to Belle once, but Rumple's girl only had eyes for him. Snow had barely spared her 'best friend' a second thought since she'd found her husband and daughter and grandson. Red was alone and her vow to Granny was weighing heavy on Regina's conscience.

It was two in the morning, the moonlight smothered by dark gloomy clouds, when Regina was roused from her fitful sleep by the most melancholy sound she'd ever heard.

A loud wailing howl sounded in the distance, tearing through the night, ripping through the forest and cutting straight into Regina's heart. She curled up on her side as her tears streaked down her face and soaked through her pillow. She wanted to go to Red, to hold her close and promise to make everything okay again. But having mourned so much, Regina regrettably knew that Red needed time to heal on her own, nothing she could do or say would bring Red's granny back to her again.

/

It's been two weeks since the diner was closed for business, Emma taking it the hardest as she was deprived of her Bear Claws. Regina's relationship with the blonde was even better after she'd kicked Emma out that night. The Sheriff was actually a rock to Regina in the days since Red had shut out the world. Nobody had seen her since the day of the funeral, but a few had spotted her wolf running through the forest. And they all heard her mournfully howling at the darkened heavens each night.

Regina's calls went to voicemail, but she received frequent texts of assurances that Red just needed a little bit more time. Those texts were the only thing stopping the queen from hunting the wolf down and forcing a hug on her. Even Mills picked up on her longing and concern, seemingly allowing Regina more liberties than usual, yet still adamantly not accepting a saddle.

It was just after ten on a Monday evening, that a knock on her door and a flip in her gut, signalled to Regina that Red had finally shown up at her doorstep.

"I wanna go out drinking." Was the first thing the lanky brunette said to her, already very clearly inebriated.

"Looks like you have been." Regina answered, holding the door open and gestured her inside, fighting the urge to throw herself into Red's arms.

"No. I want to go out, but everyone stares at me when I go to the Rabbit Hole. I want to go somewhere where nobody knows…" She sighed heavily, knowing she'd find no such refuge in Storybrooke.

Regina understood and she thought hard on what to do. She'd wanted to be of use to Red for the last two weeks and now was her moment to shine. She hadn't been out of town since she'd gone to get Henry from the adoption agency and Neverland hardly counted.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." She murmured and walked to her study where she instantly started brewing.

"What you making?" Red sang, pouring them both a drink, acting for the world as though they'd seen each other just yesterday.

"I'm making a potion so that you won't lose your memory when we cross the Town Line." Regina smirked and the bright smile on Red's face was worth waiting two weeks for.

She herself didn't need the memory potion as she'd never lost hers during the curse. Red watched her work in silent wonder, grinning even brighter when she saw Regina use her magic, enveloping a glass vial in purple smoke while she muttered a spell under her breath.

"Drink." She triumphantly stretched the vial to Red who downed it like a shot of Tequila before Regina could even explain how it would work. "It will last till our return, upon which you'll need to take another if you wish to cross again. The enchantments protecting Storybrooke act as both catalyst and dissolution of the spell."

Red shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down and then finally grabbed Regina into the bear hug she'd been yearning for, lifting the queen clear off the floor.

"Let's go then." Regina mumbled awkwardly once she was placed back on her feet again, fighting the blush creeping onto her cheeks as she led the enthusiastic wolf toward her Mercedes.

/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The few minutes it took to drive from Mifflin Street to the town line was filled with a tensed excitement. Red looked toward Regina, who even though there was no risk to her crossing over, looked every bit as apprehensive as Red felt.

"You sure about this?" She asked, the alcohol in her body already dissipating. She had always been good at getting drunk fast, and sobering up at record speed too. It was most likely her wolf metabolism.

"Yes." Regina determinedly answered still staring straight ahead, even as she gripped the handbrake and steering wheel till her knuckles turned white.

Red knew Regina was doing this for her, she also knew that Regina wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, so she tried to let go of her guilt and instinctively placed her hand on Regina's and just as easily the queen laced their fingers together and her shoulders relaxed. Both women took a deep breath as though they were about to submerge themselves under water, moments before they crossed the border. An ironic twist to the comparison was the subsequent gasps that followed their immergence upon reaching the other side.

"Did you feel that?" Red whispered clutching at her chest.

Regina nodded, reaching up to cover her own heart. "It felt like a piece of my soul had been ripped from my chest." She whispered and Red nodded that yes, that's _exactly_ how it felt. "It took our magic." Regina continued.

"Our magic?" Red wondered.

"It took my magic and your wolf. It's magic that allows your transformation."

Red nervously chuckled. "Yeah of course." It was a strange feeling. "It's weird right? We lived without it for twenty eight years and it was fine…"

"Yes… But then you didn't know what you were missing." Regina murmured quietly, intensely focused on the road. Red wondered if Regina had missed her magic during the curse, since she in fact _did_ remember not having it. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Regina asked.

"You're the one that's taking me out, Regina." Red laughed. "And I've never been out of town, I'm already ready to jump out of my skin with excitement." She grinned watching Regina relax again.

"Okay, we won't go too far. First place you see that you like, we stop." She turned to Red. "_Okay_?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Red beamed and Regina just shook her head at her friend with a fond smile tugging at her lips.

Red couldn't remember when the last time was that she smiled, – though it was probably caused by Regina too – just a few moments with the queen and she felt considerably lighter.

"I missed you, Regina." She suddenly whispered, her voice rasping in its conviction.

Regina's eyes remained fixed on the road and she swallowed thickly.

"I missed you too, Red."

/

"I'm _not_ going in there, Miss Lucas." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and dug her heels into the ground. They were standing outside a roadside bar, rows of motorcycles lined up in front of it. A motel and gas station a few yards next to the establishment. '_Rusty's_' the red neon sign read above the dingy structure. No, no, no, Regina was _definitely_ not going in there, no matter what.

Red turned to her, poorly hiding her disappointment. A soft 'okay' falling from pouting lips. Regina gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. _One_ drink." She yielded, stupid puppy dog eyes. Red had the good sense to keep her excitement to a minimum and just hooked her arm with Regina's and guided them into _Rusty's Bar & Grill._

/

The music didn't stop when they entered, but everyone else did. The smoke was so thick it made Red's eyes burn, but she was still beyond excited to not know a single soul in sight. It was a pity Regina was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, it drew even more attention and then of course they would notice the woman's stunning face.

Red guided the stiff brunette toward the bar and ordered a shot of tequila each and two beers.

"I need to drive home." Regina protested.

"I sober up quick, and there's like a motel next door so we can sleep it off if necessary."

Regina visibly cringed and then seemed to think long and hard about it. So long in fact that their drinks arrived and were paid for before she spoke again.

"Okay." Regina finally announced and picked up her shot. Red grinned, lifted her glass to her friend in salute and threw her shot down the hatch.

They chased it up with their beers and Red thought Regina hasn't looked more out of place, _ever_. She sent the reluctant woman over to an open pool table and turned to talk to the bartender. A few minutes later she was back at Regina's side grateful that no one had yet worked up the courage – or was drunk enough – to approach the petite woman, who was wearing a dangerous looking scowl.

"You could've racked them up for us at least." Red motioned to the still clear green of the table.

Regina's features turned bashful and Red's brows scrunched together.

"I don't know how to play."

"No problem." Red beamed. "I'll teach you. But first, go put this on." She held out the T-Shirt she'd bought at the bar. She wanted to say that Regina would stand out less wearing it, but that was highly unlikely.

Regina scowled at the black T-Shirt, ripped it out of Red's hand and went to the ladies to go and change. Red took the time to rack up the balls and chalk the tips of the cue sticks. When Regina emerged again the wolf's jaw dropped to the floor.

She'd bought the smallest size, because Regina was so small. The shirt sat tight around her chest, plunging in a low neckline, exposing Regina's elegant neck. It snuggly clung to a defined abdomen, and revealed a full inch of smooth olive skin in between the hem of the shirt and the top of Regina's black pants. She managed to look sexy in the haphazard outfit, but then again, Regina looked hot in anything she wore. Red guessed that Regina's scowl had more to do with the print over her breasts which read in distorted red lettering: 'SEX MACHINE.'

She bit her lip to keep from laughing and cautiously watched as Regina walked straight passed her. When Red asked her where she was going, afraid Regina was upset enough to just leave her there, the queen angrily shouted over her shoulder:

"I'm going to pick one out for you too!" And the wolf finally did burst out laughing.

When Regina returned it was to pull Red into the restrooms with her – which were really filthy by the way, she felt like getting Regina out of there just because of that.

"We're gonna have to pee standing up." Red muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. What you get me?"

Regina smirked devilishly and if it weren't for the playful twinkle in her eyes Red would've been scared. She handed Red the shirt and shoved her into a stall.

"Hand me your clothes, Miss Lucas, I'm going to put them in the car along with my shirt."

Red threw her top over the stall door and heard Regina leaving the restroom. She stepped out and looked at the front of her shirt and then chuckled to herself in amusement.

'ARE YOU KITTEN ME RIGHT MEOW?' it read with little whiskers in between.

Well at least it went with her jeans.

/

Regina's first choice in T-Shirt for Red had actually read: 'SAVE A MOUSE, EAT A PUSSY' her second choice had been: 'VAGITARIAN' at which point she had realised a pattern and thought about the most _innocently_ ironic shirt she could give her wolf and went with that.

After depositing their clothes in the car she went to book a room at the Motel, asking specifically for two beds. She scrunched her nose in distaste at everything her eyes landed on, even the group of men she passed on her way back into the bar. She shouldn't get too drunk, she didn't have her magic here and who knew what could happen to the two of them.

She smiled though as her eyes landed on Red. Tonight was all about the werewolf, taking her mind off of things. If Red wanted to get drunk in this rat-hole establishment, then so shall it be.

/

Regina was drunk.

Red kept a close eye on the woman as she went from not being able to even hold a cue stick, to being a fucking pro, to sexily swaying with the stick in her hands, caressing it like a mic stand as she mouthed the words to whatever song was playing on the jukebox.

Whether she knew that song or not.

The guys at the bar took their chances, but they were pleasant company overall. At one time Red had been sat at a table with a few of them, all crying about their grandmothers. Regina had sat on her lap, crying too. She hadn't been that drunk at that time and Red knew that Regina had always had a soft spot for Granny and vice versa.

The highlight of the evening had been when Regina managed a complete fluke of a shot – frankly it looked like magic was involved – where the woman had hit the cue ball so mightily, she broke the tip of her stick and still managed to sink three of her solids.

And then a low chant erupted from around them: '_Sex Machine, Sex Machine, Sex Machine'._ Regina had stood there, soaking up the veneration as though they had been shouting _Long Live the Queen._ Red could only stare at her in awe, joining the chanting out of pure compulsion alone.

It was by far one of the most memorable nights of her life.

After saying their goodbyes to their new friends, Red swung an arm around Regina to steady her and guided her to the Motel room.

"I feel like I might get fleas in this place." Regina announced when they stepped through the door, rubbing her arms as though her skin was already crawling with pests. "No offense." She directed at Red who was sipping on a beer that she'd pilfered from the bar at the time and abruptly spat the mouthful she had just taken, right back out again.

"I do _not_ have fleas!" She shouted indignantly.

Regina then burst out in an evil cackle and disappeared into the bathroom to wash up. Red plopped down on one bed, finished her beer and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't surprised that she felt better around Regina. The woman had been all that kept Red at the funeral that day, as all she wanted to do was shift and run with the wind.

It was strange waking up and not seeing Granny or hearing her shuffling around their cottage; grumbling something about whatever pissed her off that morning. Losing Granny felt much like the feeling she got when they'd crossed the border… Only much more permanent in its emptiness.

She heard Regina exit the bathroom again, make-up washed off, looking considerably drunker than she had a few minutes ago. Red blamed that on the fluorescent lights, best to stay in the dark and keep still like she was wisely doing.

With considerable effort, she managed to suppress the yelp in her throat when Regina collapsed down on the tiny bed with her, rested her head on Red's chest an swung a heavy arm over her torso and then seemed to instantly pass out.

Red smiled at how adorable it all was.

Regina could handle her alcohol, but the stuffiness of a bar, the thick smoky air, the loud shouting to make conversation and all that bouncing around to old school rock music, was an experience she doubted her queen was all that used to.

Absently Red started running her fingers through Regina's unbelievably silky hair. It was the first time since the funeral that they'd spent any time together. She'd been avoiding the woman because she needed some space to think and to grieve and to try and function without a woman she'd known for over half a century. And Regina had given her that space, but also let her know that she was there if need be.

Red had found out later all Regina had done in making the funeral arrangements. At first she'd just assumed that Snow had something to do with it. Granny was like family to the reigning Queen. The last few weeks had gone by in a blur though. All Red remembered was Regina at the hospital and Regina at the funeral. She was sure there had been a few nights that her queen had spent in her bedroom as she cried. But was unsure on whether that was just her imagination or not.

She was happy Regina was using magic again. And she was so happy to just be close to the woman again. So very grateful that Regina had stepped out of her comfort zone and given her this night that helped her remember that she was capable of not feeling miserable all the time.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, or the grief in her heart, or the natural way in which Regina seemed to fit against her body, cause Red found her heart aching with longing like it had never ached before.

"You're an amazing woman, Regina." She whispered into the night, very sure that the queen was asleep judging by her deep breathing and limp body. "And I wonder..." She chuckled softly, feeling silly. "I sometimes wonder what it would feel like to be yours…" Saying it out loud made Red just feel even more stupid and little bit crazy, there was just no way and she wished she could stop wanting it already. "And I know that I'm no Queen, or Princess or Saviour… I'm know that I'm no Emma Swan…" She swallowed hard at the pained knot in her throat, "…but you are already _everything_ to me..." She croaked, blinking away her tears, feeling them running down her temples and into her hair. "I can't even remember a time where I wasn't deeply in lo-" Red bit her lip, biting down the declaration that almost slipped out. She couldn't let herself say it. Even though her heart was screaming it so loud she couldn't ignore it. "You're my _best _friend..." She rasped the gods honest truth instead and relaxed a little, because she might not have Regina's love like she craved it, but they did have the truest of friendships. "… And I _am_ yours, whichever way you'll have me."

/

Regina lay stock-still in the werewolf's strong arms, listening intently to Red's words and to the heart thumping wildly beneath her ear. When the emotional woman finally relaxed, still holding tightly onto Regina, the queen let lose the tears she'd been holding back. She was an expert at silently crying, Cora didn't tolerate sobbing and snivelling.

Of course she'd known of Red's attraction to her, it wasn't one-sided either. Regina had come to care about the wolf more than she'd ever imagined possible. She just never knew how deep Red's feelings went.

Red was… Red _was_ her best friend. The only one Regina had ever had. And if she didn't love Emma so much… Then maybe… Regina sniffed, 'what if's' were not gonna help them at all were they? She and Red were just gonna have to ride this attraction out and after a while they'd be those friends who joked about that one time they wanted to tear each other's clothes off and now they're like sisters and want to puke at the very thought of it.

She was so lucky that Red was who she was, that Red respected her relationship. Because Regina wasn't sure she'd be able to resist if Red was taking more liberties with their flirtation. They probably shouldn't lie as intimately as they were in that moment, but it felt so good. Regina felt so safe. So content. So at home. And she had missed Red so very very much. So she wiped some of her tears on Red's t-shirt and snuggled closer.

There was nothing wrong with friends clinging to each other like they were doing.

/

They were eating breakfast at a quaint little diner the next morning. Still outside of Storybrooke, still wearing their T-Shirts. No mention was made of the way they'd woken up, so intertwined that it was difficult to see where one ended and the other began. They'd just smiled at each other and got ready to take their leave.

Red had been on the phone most of the morning, trying to make arrangements to open Granny's again. She'd taken her break and she wouldn't let Granny down by allowing the diner to stay permanently closed or go out of business. The Cook Granny had trained was eager to hear from her, but one of the usual waitresses was sick with food poisoning and another had found work at the library while Belle was away on her apparently yearlong Honeymoon. Red doubted she and Ashley would be able to cover the dinner rush by themselves. She knew Storybrooke, and most of the town would show up just to gawk at her because she'd spent two weeks running around town in her wolf form, howling at the moon.

"I'll do it." Red looked up in confusion as Regina declared she'd 'do it' while the wolf shared her concerns out loud. She wasn't sure what Regina meant. Was she still drunk?

"You don't think I can?" Regina huffed offended and then Red realised she meant she'd waitress at the diner. She couldn't stop her chuckle at the thought.

"I'm sure you're an excellent waitress, Regina, but I don't want people to give you a hard time for it. Half the townspeople are idiots, and the other half are assholes." She honestly spoke of her true reservations.

Regina grinned brightly, apparently even more resolved in her decision to help.

"Well, imagine the influx of diners you'll have lining up once they hear that the Evil Queen will be serving them their supper."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled genuinely at the show of concern, Regina would do whatever she could to keep that diner running.

/

They managed to open up just before noon. Red was ecstatic but then Regina walked out from the back room dressed in a pair of white sneakers, a short red skirt and a white shirt with just enough buttons undone to leave a lasting impression.

It was distracting to watch the queen swagger around the diner which had remained packed since they opened. Regina looked to all the world as though she was gliding around a ballroom and gracing the peasants with the honour of being in her presence. A few patrons actually bowed, much to both Red and Regina's absolute amusement.

/

Since the funeral and her very public outing as Red's friend, people were a lot nicer to Regina. They gave their orders in a friendly manner and some would ask her how Red was doing, which she appreciated and even managed a genuine smile at their honest concern. All in all, it wasn't as a bad an experience as Regina had anticipated.

Just after the lunch rush, Emma came crashing through the door and Regina had to fight back her smirk while she watched her girlfriend's jaw drop and her pupils dilate as she took in Regina's outfit.

"God, must you make everything look so hot!" Emma exclaimed loudly, causing Regina to blush and usher the rowdy blonde into their booth.

"You think Red will let you take that home tonight?" She waggled her eyebrows and Regina chuckled huskily. Emma was looking at her in that way that made her want to straddle the blonde's lap and shove her tongue deep down Emma's throat.

But then she remembered that Red would be able to hear the entire exchange. It sobered her up instantly. After listening to the wolf's confession the night before or rather in the early hours of that morning, she was determined not to make things worse. That Red thought for a second that it would ever matter that she wasn't a princess or a queen, bothered Regina a lot. The wolf was the best person she'd ever met, and she wasn't quite sure how to say that that is more than enough without addressing Red's feelings, which she was technically not supposed to know about. Well the extent of which she wasn't supposed to know about.

So Regina playfully flicked Emma with a dishtowel and walked off to place her girlfriend's order. She was still turned on at Emma's forwardness, even more so that the blonde didn't seem to care who saw it, so when she walked passed Red at the counter it took one look at the wolf to make Regina realise just _how_ deep Red's feelings went. The wolf's expression was pained like she was being tortured, even as her pupils were blown wide in response to the arousal she could scent from Regina.

They stared at each other for a moment, Regina in silent apology, Red trying desperately to compose herself. They weren't going to talk about why Red looked ready to vomit all over the counter, or why Regina was not flirting with her girlfriend in public like she'd been wanting to do for months. No way are they _ever_ gonna go there.

Red recovered first with a strained smile.

"You've helped a lot to day. And I appreciate it so much. But if you need to go…" She nodded to Emma swallowing thickly and Regina's heart shattered at the selflessness.

"I've made over a hundred dollars in tips already." Regina smirked when Red's eyes popped out in surprise. "I don't know if they're paying me for my excellent service, or if they're just too scared to tip low, but I'm cashing it in and it's doing wonders for my already inflated self-esteem. I may consider this my new career." She grinned brightly and her heart mended just a little when she saw Red's genuine smile. Pleased with herself she picked up another order, and promptly avoided Emma for a while.

It was Red's grand reopening; Regina would make sure that _nothing_ would ruin it.

/

The dinner rush was even worse.

Emma had gone to fetch Henry. Snow and David and Neal had also shown up. Thankfully, Red made sure not to have them seated in Regina's section. And then she also threw Neal out on his ass, reminding him that he was still banned from the diner. Regina couldn't stop smiling at Red for like an hour after that.

Though Red told the queen she could leave at any time, Regina was determined to stick it out till the bitter end. Especially when the queen noticed Emma and Red talking to an unfamiliar woman at the counter. She subtly moved closer to try and listen to what they were talking about.

"We should all go out together." Emma was telling the stranger. "Maybe we'll even get Gina to come." She smirked and grabbed Regina around the waist as she stealthily tried to pass them, and pulled her snugly into her side.

Regina resisted the urge to yelp her surprise and hit the blonde for giving her such a fright. Instead she just put on her fake politician's smile and directed it at the stranger in greeting before turning back to Emma. "Get me to go where, dear?" She asked, eyes flashing with warning that she would not be wrangled into socializing with anyone.

"Zelena's new to town and Ruby and I thought –

- _Red_." Regina corrected automatically. Emma was the only one still calling the wolf by her cursed name, and Regina knew how much the lanky brunette disliked it, even though Red would never say so herself.

"Red." Emma conceded with a blush and an apologetic look at the wolf who just shrugged it off with a soft smile. Regina squeezed her girlfriend affectionately to say sorry for her own severe reaction. She wasn't sure why this entire conversation had her feeling so on edge.

"We thought we'd take Zelena out and introduce her to everyone."

"You're new to town?" Regina all but accused the woman.

"She arrived with Hook and Tink. And she's Snow's new midwife." Red offered and then had to excuse herself because she was being called to the kitchen.

Regina glared as Zelena openly appreciated the retreating wolf. Emma smirked and nudged Regina in the ribs as though the brunette wasn't already very much aware of the blatant leering.

"Great." She smiled tightly, not trusting anyone 'new in town' but she'd ask more questions later though. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." She kissed Emma on the cheek, so bemused at this new woman's appearance and interest in Red that she didn't even notice how publicly affectionate she and Emma were being, and that with the blonde's parents and son right there in the diner to see their 'couply' interaction.

/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina briskly clicked her tongue and grinned broadly as she urged Mills to run in a circle around the corral. He had finally accepted a bite and a lead and Regina was happily taking him through a few exercises. She watched in fascination as his long mane swept back and he trotted gracefully around her. Mills was an elegant fellow for sure, gaining more of his personality as he grew comfortable with being handled. The other day he had given her an almost playful nudge after she'd fed him his favourite treat: And apple from her tree.

After brushing him down and packing up his equipment, Regina met up with Red in the parking lot. The wolf had arrived while she was already in the corral with Mills. Red had taken a few minutes from the diner to come see the stallion after her long absence. Mills seemed truly happy to see her. Stopping at the fence of his pen and pushing his muzzle toward the wolf's hand in acceptance of her caressing.

Regina wanted to ask Red about Zelena, but the two women had only spoken for a few minutes so she was sure her friend would just shrug and say 'she seems nice'. So Regina decided to wait till Saturday to suss out this woman and in the present enjoy her wolf's undivided attention.

"Hey there, Sex Machine." Red smirked teasingly when Regina walked up to her.

"Hello Kitty." Regina purred back without missing a beat and delighted in the wolf's indignant huff.

Red didn't stay offended long though as she opened her arms and Regina stepped right into them to be enveloped in a warm hug. The queen hummed happily, wrapped her arms around the lean torso and leaned further into the lanky frame.

She'd missed their hugs so very much.

Regina pressed her face into Red's neck, nuzzling into the thick, wavy locks and inhaled deeply, relishing in Red's implausibly soothing scent. Her wolf smelled of wild flowers and the first splatter of rain during a thunderstorm… Red appealingly reeked of the unabashed freedom Regina felt when she raced Rocinante through an open meadow as fast as he could go…

Unwittingly, Regina pressed a tender kiss into Red's delicious neck and the wolf shivered against her.

They both froze for a moment, and then Regina quickly stepped out of those comforting arms that had so easily lulled her into an almost delirious daze of tranquillity. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her head and she wanted to apologise, but when Regina mustered the courage to look at Red again, her breath hitched and she lost her train of thought entirely. Because darkened eyes were staring fixedly at her and Regina was instantly reminded of the predator that Red ultimately was.

The gorgeous wolf stood tall and stunning, long muscular limbs poised and ready to strike at any given moment. Regina swallowed down the tumultuous storm of emotions the vision evoked inside of her and decided that she _really_ needed to break the deeply licentious staring she'd gotten herself caught up in.

She cleared her throat awkwardly in an attempt to break the trance.

"I may get a saddle on Mills soon." Regina rushed out, knowing it was safest to just not think or talk about what had just happened _at all_. Like ever. "Then we can go riding."

"I don't ride." The wolf seemed to snap out of her focused state and answered in equal relief that they were going to blatantly ignore the shared moment.

"What?" Regina's eyebrows shot up, shifting her thoughts completely on this new piece of information. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ever seen the wolf out riding in all their time together at the stables.

"I don't ride." Red smirked.

"You volunteer at the stables." Regina deadpanned.

"Because I like the horses, not because I like to_ ride_ the horses. I have my own four legs to run on if I wish."

Regina laughed, already thinking of riding Mills through I wide opened field while Red's wolf joined them, but she doubted Mills would appreciate that much. Having such a large and proficient hunter running next to you would be unsettling for anyone. Save Regina of course, she'd never felt any _fear_ around Red's wolf.

"You lived in the Enchanted Forest. How did you travel?"

"I walked, or I ran." Red shrugged. "And now I have a car." She grinned brightly.

"Piece of junk metal." Regina muttered with a teasing smirk.

"_Hey_, that piece of junk metal will beat your fancy pants Mercedes _any _day!"

Regina got a dangerous glint in her eye that had Red's brow drawing together in suspicious anticipation.

/

The sleek black Mercedes and the shiny red Camaro, were parked side by side at the town line facing Storybrooke. Regina's rules were simple: There were none. Whoever got to the Clock Tower first, would win.

Red had to call Ashley and explain that she'd be a little late back to the diner. It wasn't a big deal, everyone knew already what needed to be done, so Red wasn't too concerned, but she also didn't want to shrug her responsibilities. But this was a challenge she just couldn't back down from.

She eagerly revved her engine, enjoying the low purring coming from under the hood. Her baby was much louder than Regina's. She could practically feel the Queen's magic burning inside of the woman from all the way in the other car. It would be a full moon that night, and clearly it brought out both of their natural competitive streaks.

Regina turned to her, eyes dark and seductive, lips pulled to the side in a challenging sneer. She lifted three fingers and looked to the road again. She started the countdown by emphatically dropping each of the digits. Red's heart was pounding wildly as she stared at the side of Regina's face. This woman was fucking perfection, she thought for the umpteenth time that week.

Three… Two… One…

Their tires screeched loudly and smoke billowed from behind the cars before they sped off down the long and winding, forest road. Red's Camaro was faster out the blocks, but as far as top speed went they were similar in their range. Of course with all the turns and the approaching Main Street, top speed was not going to matter.

Regina quickly caught up to her and they stayed side by side as they raced down the deserted road.

She turned to look at Regina as Storybrooke came into view, as if sensing her eyes the Queen slowly turned to her with a large radiant grin. Regina looked as though she was having the time of her life. They were probably going to die in a horrific car crash, but it was worth it to see that smile on Regina's face.

The single traffic light keeping them from the finish line was red. Not many vehicles were on the road as it was early evening and it was small town Storybrooke, but Red saw two cars approaching from either side. She wanted to brake, but Regina was showing no intention of slowing down.

Would Regina really take out a few cars just to win?

Red dismissed the thought as easily as it came. She knew Regina, the sly witch had a plan, so she matched Regina's speed and sure enough, a few seconds before they reached the crossing, the lights changed to green. Now it could've been coincidence, but one look at the cackling woman driving like a maniac next to her and Red knew that Regina had obviously used her magic.

With the tower in sight less than a mile away, they really floored it and soon the Sheriff had joined behind them, sirens blaring and lights flashing. She looked to Regina in question, who only flashed her that devilish smirk again and determinedly looked back to the road. As the Clock Tower rapidly approached, Red had to pull on her handbrake to slow down, her tires screeched loudly as the Camaro spun around and came to an abrupt halt facing away from the library.

She excitedly jumped out of the car and Regina's exultant laughter greeted her.

"Who won?" She grinned, not really caring that much, the adrenaline pumping in her veins alone was worth it.

"You both stopped at the same time." Archie helpfully offered staring on at the scene in amused confusion.

Regina frowned. "Well the challenge did state the winner as whoever makes it to the _Clock Tower_ first and –

Red started running, catching on quick, and just as she was about to lay her hand on the building, a cloud of purple appeared and stopped her wrist mid-air, followed by Regina's addicting laughter ringing out to all of Storybrooke to hear.

"I win." The queen smirked, leaning back against the wall, staring up at Red leaning over her with dark inviting eyes.

The wolf swallowed thickly and licked her lips. She could sense that Regina was very much aroused in that moment.

"And you're under arrest." Emma called from behind them and Red instantly stepped away, after Regina finally released her wrist.

/

"You're arresting us?" Regina frowned, finally noticing her angry girlfriend. Their race had drawn a lot of attention. "Are the handcuffs really necessary, Sheriff Swan?" Regina said in the sweetest voice she could muster. She didn't really do _sweet_ so it came out rather fake. Emma just grunted and turned her around, cuffed her hands behind her back and gently guided her into the backseat of the cruiser followed soon after by a giggling werewolf.

"Ever been arrested before?" Red chuckled.

"Technically, no." Regina smirked. "But I have been locked up 'for my own safety'." She would've used air quotes if her hands weren't restrained behind her back in that moment.

Red snorted. "Kinda fun isn't it?" She grinned.

"Indeed." Regina answered, her eyes smouldering into the sparkling blue grey gaze.

They both wisely remained silent when the grumpy Sheriff got into the cruiser with a loud huff, slamming the door so hard the entire car shook. They said nothing as they were led into the station, directly to the cells and each woman was locked up in her own, adjacent to one another.

Emma angrily glared at them through the bars.

"Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that shit was?"

Both of them remained dead quiet. Regina wouldn't have let anything happen, but she doubted explaining that would make Emma any less displeased with the juvenile behaviour.

"Nothing to say for yourselves, huh?" Emma asked, hands on her hips. "Well then, I'm gonna go get something to eat and then I'm gonna go home. David will keep an eye on you for the rest of the evening." She gritted out and stomped out of the station.

It took a few seconds before both Red and Regina couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing again. Regina thought she might be in for a spanking later. The thought made her tummy abruptly clench and her laughter turned into distorted chuckles as she gradually sobered and her amusement was replaced with a feeling Regina recognized all too well.

"That was fun." She stated to try and distract herself from what was brewing inside of her.

She walked toward the bars that separated her from Red, gripping one in each hand as she watched the werewolf nod her agreement and stalk toward her. Red grasped the bars right below Regina's hands even as their gazes remained locked and the air around them grew even thicker.

Regina's magic was thrumming along with her racing heart as she stared up into the large blown pupils of the tall gorgeous wolf. She cursed the full moon and how it made it just that much more difficult to ignore how exceptionally attractive Red Riding Hood was.

"Why do I feel so invincible around you?" The wolf whispered huskily, slowly leaning her head forward, as she pressed her body up against the bars, only inches away from Regina.

The queen couldn't move away. Instead she clung onto the bars and shuddered when Red's thumb gently nudged at her pinkie finger. Such an innocent gesture on its own, but Regina's mouth went dry as her tummy flipped and her heart sped up faster.

"Regina…" Red whispered her name with such yearning it made Regina's entire body tremble in want and she clenched violently between her legs. She felt like she should look away or shut her eyes at least, but Red's penetrating stare drew her in like a magnet.

And when had this even happened? When had their attraction crossed that line of mere friendship into_ this_? When had an innocent attraction turned into this intense, heady need to be _touched_ by Red Lucas? _Kissed_ by her? _Ravaged_ by the dazzling wolf.

Regina allowed Red's face to gravitate closer. Maybe she might've also leaned a bit forward to decrease that distance even more rapidly. She could feel warm breath on her lips, see the hunger in those expressive eyes. Regina whimpered when Red's eyes flashed yellow, and they both impulsively bucked their hips against the bars separating them.

Regina was physically aching with need.

She was a fool to think her attraction would just magically _pass_. But it's been _growing_: growing like a fucking snake in the grass, hidden away by their denial and now that snake had chosen to strike. Thank god the bars were between them, it was the only reason Regina hadn't thrown herself at the lanky brunette yet. And with that thought, just as their lips brushed feather lightly together, an image of Emma flashed through Regina's mind and she ducked her head in pained disgrace.

"I can't." She murmured breathlessly her chest heaving with the effort it had taken to duck her head down.

She was throbbing and aching and wet; even more so, at knowing that Red could scent her desire. It was probably that which was spurring the wolf on, encouraging Red's instincts...

The wolf's face remained close, her soft lips brushed over the tip of Regina nose, grazed up the elegant arch and in between Regina's dark eyebrows. They finally settled warm and tenderly on the queen's bowed forehead. The kiss was so intimate and so meaningful, it might as well have been right on Regina's lips for all it meant to the both of them.

Regina swallowed at the knot in her throat, a tear of shame running down her cheek. And with a dejected smile and a reassuring brush of her thumbs over Regina's white knuckled grip, the wolf took a step back and gave Regina the space she needed to gather herself.

Red looked about to say something when footsteps intruded into their moment.

"Well look what we have here." Neal smirked with his hands on his hips, gun at his side and a shiny new badge on his chest.

Regina's eyes narrowed on him, her suspicion and anger thankfully masking her guilt and heartache at the crestfallen look she'd just bared witness to on her wolf's beautiful face.

"Oh you're probably wondering why I'm here. I'll be your warden for the evening." He smugly grinned when neither woman said a word at his grand entrance.

"When were you instated?" Regina asked.

Surely Emma would've told her about this.

"Well the King and Queen heard that I was considering leaving Storybrooke and offered me this job so I can care for my son. Tonight's my first official night."

"Does Emma know?" Regina asked.

"Not yet, they're telling her now." His grin didn't falter and Regina thought that he must surely be an idiot if he thought Emma was going to be okay with this.

A loud elaborate yawn had both Regina and Neal's attention turning toward the cell next to hers. Regina watched mesmerized as Red lazily stretched the entire length of her body with a feline grace she didn't expect the wolf capable of. Her shirt rode up far enough to reveal a perfectly toned abdomen and Regina's immediate urge was to run her tongue up Red's lower belly and plunge it deep into her navel.

The young woman then cracked her knuckles and stepped toward the bars, and with no effort at all, she bent them wide open with her bare hands. Regina gulped and sucked her bottom lip hard into her mouth. She couldn't help but be aroused by power, Emma had it and Red has it. No other people had gotten her attention quite like the two most important women in her life.

The wolf smirked as Neal gawped at her, deftly stepping out of her cell and in front of Regina's.

"I don't do so well in captivity." Red smirked at the stunned man. "Shall we, my Queen." She suavely bowed down and extended her hand to Regina, who after recovering from hearing the honorific fall so smoothly across Red's lips, did what was expected of her and in a purple mist, she diffused through the bars and appeared at the wolf's side, daintily pressing her hand into Red's.

The younger woman laced their fingers together and walked up to the dumbfounded Deputy.

"Tell Emma that there are no prisons that can hold us," she smirked, "and since this is our," she glanced at Regina with mirthful eyes, "_my_, first offence, we'll pay a fine, but jail time's a bit harsh, and no one deserves the punishment of having to look at your face for any extended period of time."

Regina didn't hide her large smirk as Neal scowled at the insult.

"Besides, she'll understand that we left for _your_ safety, because you were bound to say something that would offend my Queen," there it was again, sounding so natural that even Regina started to believe that she was in power once again, "and then…" Red stepped closer to him, getting right up into his face, a low growl rumbling in her chest, her sharp canines elongating in front of their very eyes, "well then I would've felt obliged to eat your heart from right out of your chest." She snapped her jaws, her eyes flashing yellow and Neal yelped and stumbled back from them, cowering on the floor against a filing cabinet.

Regina's toes were curling in delight and she was on the verge of grabbing Red and pressing her up against the nearest surface, when Emma walked in again.

/

Red felt Regina's hand rip out of hers at Emma's appearance, she hadn't even realised that she was still holding on to it. What she was very much aware of though, was the lingering scent of arousal coming from Regina. It made it that much harder to step aside so Emma could get to Regina who was busy explaining Neal's current foetal position on the floor.

As predicted Emma wasn't happy and she summarily fired Neal on the spot and sent him home. Well she told him to 'fuck off' to be precise. Then the Sheriff told Red she was free to go, and by the way Regina's eyes were almost pitch black and her skin was beautifully flushed, Red could imagine why Emma was in such a hurry to get rid of her.

It was difficult to make her legs move, to not take Regina right then and there and show the world what her deepest desires were. Something had changed between the wolf and her queen that day. And it wasn't only the fucking full moon affecting them.

Regina wasn't looking at either of them, but Red could still scent her queen's increasing arousal. It had started at the stables, heightened during the car race and boiled into whatever the fuck had happened between them in the cells, but it had nearly exploded when Red had threatened Neal into subjugation.

Regina was thoroughly drenched because of _her_. Regina was _hers_ to take, she thought with an irrepressible and vicious growl ripping from her throat again at being denied the privilege. She tried not to look at Emma, knowing that the threat was directed at the blonde and if Emma would challenge her in any way in that moment, even unknowingly, she wasn't going to be able to suppress her instincts.

"Sorry, your ex gets me a little worked up." She stiffly explained, avoiding eye contact with Emma, because Regina smelled of magical apples and roses and darkness blended with the gush of fresh arousal that had soaked her panties the instant she heard Red growling again.

"Yeah don't we know it." Emma laughed pulling Regina closer, and kissing her sweetly on her temple, her hand affectionately caressed over Regina's waist.

Red's eyes tracked that impudent hand like she would rip it from its wrist socket any second, but looked up when Regina uncomfortably cleared her throat.

"We'll see you at the Rabbit Hole on Saturday?" Regina asked with pleading eyes, trying to distract the territorial wolf.

"Yeah, that Zelena chick wants to jump your bones." Emma laughed.

Red didn't even hear her, so focused she was on those dark chocolate pools staring intently at her. Beseeching her to leave before Emma noticed how weird they were acting. Emma had probably noticed already, but hopefully she hadn't figured out just what _exactly_ was going on.

"Sure. See you guys." Red muttered with a forced casualness and willed her body to walk out of the building. She was barely out the door when she heard Regina's shriek and knew that Emma had made her move, had probably laid Regina down on the desk and was kissing her the way that Red was in such desperate need to do.

Red's stomach knotted in excruciating pain, she was overcome with nausea. She keeled forward and dry heaved, stumbling across the pavement just before her wolf exploded out of her clothes. Incensed and distraught she started running instantly, picking up speed toward the woods, trying to get as far away from her torment as she could, before she did something stupid like going back in that station and tearing Emma Swan's head right off her body.

/

"Emma… _stop_." Regina pushed at Emma's shoulders because god this was just all kinds of wrong.

She was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life and it was because of someone who was certainly not her girlfriend. Regina had always been attracted to power and to violence. She had really thought that she could be good, that she was being good. She was happy with Emma, she didn't understand why this was happening. She loved this woman, why couldn't she just be content with that?

Emma stopped instantly and stepped away from her in confusion.

"Is this about Neal?" She asked tentatively.

"No." Regina breathed, rubbing at her temples, aching to rub between her legs and relieve the pressure building there. "I just feel filthy," not a lie, "being locked up doesn't agree with me." Half a lie.

"You broke the law but I wasn't going to keep you guys in here the _whole_ night." Emma smirked taking a step closer and Regina took a step back.

"I know I broke the law and I'm sorry that I put you in a compromising position." Truth. "I just need to go home, I'm feeling… out of sorts." Yes, also the truth. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said quickly and gave Emma a peck on the cheek.

"Uh, okay." Emma mumbled at the cloud of purple smoke with an ever furrowing brow.

/

Regina paced the length of her room, dressed in only a silk robe after a very long shower. It had physically hurt to wash between her legs, she wanted to touch herself so badly, but that would be wrong… so very very _wrong_. Because Regina knew who she would be thinking off if she did succumb to her urges in that moment.

The full moon shone brightly through her window in the clear night sky, it made her magic vibrate underneath her skin, making her need so much more powerful.

As if sensing her weakness, a long yearning howl was heard and the sound ruthlessly ripped through Regina, sending a lightning bolt of arousal right in between her thighs. It caused her legs to buckle at the intense ache that wracked her body. She wasn't even sure if she really did hear her wolf or whether it was just her consuming need playing tricks on her mind.

Regina stumbled toward the window and opened it to get some cool air on her heated skin. She inhaled a deep fortifying breath and fluttered her eyes open, coming face to face with shiny yellow eyes staring back at her from the shadows of her garden.

Regina whimpered when she was hit with the force of her stomach clenching so violently at seeing Red again.

The large wolf started pacing back and forth like she was trapped in some invisible cage, muscles rippling with the effort to not go any nearer; golden eyes never leaving her target. Regina shuddered at the low needy growling coming from beneath, the sound seemed to vibrate right between her thighs. She closed her eyes and pressed her scorching forehead against the mercifully cool glass. And as if on its own accord, her hand slowly started reaching down, then slipped beneath her silky robe and Regina's eager fingers easily slid in between her sodden folds.

A garish guttural groan tore out of Regina's throat at finally finding some relief and she desperately bucked into her own touch. The sound was met with a pained whimper from below, but Regina didn't dare open her eyes to look. Her jaw went slack as she feverishly rubbed herself, the pressure building rapidly at the base of her spine.

Panting heavily with an uninhibited urgency, Regina grabbed at her own breast, squeezing hard and moaning freely as she frantically strove toward her release.

"_Regina…_" She heard Red's voice calling out to her from the garden. The tone was so needy, so in wonder, so gruff and thick with arousal that Regina climaxed instantly. She cried out with tears of relief and shame streaming down her cheeks. She came so hard for Red that she was forced to slide down to the carpet in a trembling heap as her legs gave out entirely.

Clenching her drenched thighs together, Regina drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face against them as she choked on the uncontainable sobs that wracked her body. When she eventually managed to get up again and futilely wiped at the tears still rolling down her face, she warily looked out the window and found that her wolf was gone.

/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Red hadn't slept in over forty eight hours.

Everyone who saw pitiful wolf gave her space, assuming her behaviour was part of the grieving process, which she was grateful for, but it only made her feel even more horrible and guilty that her mind was consumed by one person and one person alone.

Red's head was reeling…

She had watched as Regina- her queen - _touched_ herself. For _her_. _Because_ of her. Red knew this because as she'd been sprinting away from Regina that night, she felt the pull of Regina's need drawing her right back in again. Like Red had felt the pain in her heart when Henry rejected his mother, she felt the queen's intense want for her that night too. And soon she was heading toward the mansion as fast as she could. Upon her arrival though, she didn't dare enter the house, she had never wanted to do anything more in her entire life, but Red knew that Regina would never forgive herself if they did consummate their attraction that night.

Because Regina loved Emma.

But ever since they'd returned to Storybrooke from their great night at _Rusty's,_ there had been a slight change in the way Regina behaved around her. Of course the woman had always been aware of Red, especially during the full moon. That was when most of their 'slip-ups' happened as Regina's essence became stronger and even more detectable to Red's sharpened senses. But from the moment they'd left the stables that day and raced their cars down Main Road and got locked up together, there had been a palpable shift in their usual interplay and the full moon had only heightened what had been slowly building between them for months now. It had been her devastating guilt and the wolf's immense respect for the woman alone, that had left Emma Swan standing unharmed at the Sheriff's Station that night.

Red hadn't expected Regina home, she had obsessed over what Emma would be doing to her queen at the station. So when Regina had most likely unknowingly called her to the mansion, the wolf had been elated… But when she'd seen Regina… _Scented_ Regina… Red had turned right back to being as torturously aroused as she had been for most of that fateful day.

Never in her wildest fantasies would Red have _ever_ anticipated what had happened next, it was sheer willpower alone that kept her outside of that house and just _watching_. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Regina. Craving some tangible sign that it wasn't her imagination - that she hadn't finally gone completely mad with want - Red had inadvertently shifted back to her human form to call out to the woman pleasuring herself so brazenly just for her.

Regina's intense response to her voice, seeing her unrestrained release as she came undone, was like watching one beautiful tragedy in motion. When Red had heard the wretched sobbing that followed afterward, she needed to go to Regina more than ever, but realised her continued presence would only make the woman feel worse.

Red had lost count of the amount of times she'd made herself climax to the picture of her queen, bathed in the moonlight, strikingly framed in her window like an exquisite piece of art. But Red hadn't seen or heard from Regina since.

The woman hadn't called or texted. Hadn't come into the diner. Red wasn't even sure whether Regina had gone to see Mills. She wondered what to do now and her inaction was entirely based on _dread_. Because Red was very certain that when she did see Regina again, the woman would tell her that they couldn't be in each other's lives anymore.

/

Regina sat moulded into Emma's side in the crook of the blonde's arm, in a booth at the Rabbit Hole. Opposite them sat Zelena West, stranger to Storybrooke, midwife to Snow White, grinning lasciviously at the pair. Regina's suspicion of the woman was greatly eclipsed by her intense anxiety over seeing Red again.

She was being a coward, terrified of just talking to the young woman for fear of what would be said. Regina was overcome with an almost debilitating guilt each time Emma smiled at her and even more so when the blonde kissed her and unbidden, images of her wolf would invade Regina's mind. She didn't know what to do, so she settled on avoiding Red at all cost.

But Regina couldn't avoid Red that night, could she?

Emma was already asking questions as to why Red was walking around the diner looking like a zombie and why Regina was hiding away in her house. She'd been dancing around any definitive answer for two days now, but soon Emma was going to figure it out. The blonde probably would've already, had she not trusted Regina so much. And that alone had the brunette want to heave out her repentance.

Regina looked up when the lanky brunette stalked through the entrance of the club, her heart instantly fluttered and thumped painfully against her chest. Regina's stomach twisted in nervous knots because even whilst avidly avoiding her wolf, she had deeply hankered for her too... Swallowing thickly, she took in the sullen figure of her best friend, the pain in those blue grey eyes when Red noticed Emma's arm around Regina's shoulders.

When she reached the booth the wolf smiled though, an effort so intent and brave that the other two women thought it genuine. It was another thing she and Red Riding Hood shared: Their ability to put on a mask to hide their inner turmoil. Where Regina drew on the Evil Queen, Red settled on the pseudo cheer of Ruby. But god, the wolf was failing miserably that night when she finally looked Regina in the eye, or perhaps Regina knew Red so well that she could see what the others just couldn't.

When Red sat down, Regina shifted out of Emma's arm as subtly as she could, even as Zelena shifted toward the wolf with no subtlety whatsoever. Emma smirked at the move. It was all the blonde could talk about, her wish for Red to be happy with someone, like Emma was so happy with Regina. After hearing _that_ the very morning after her 'indiscretion' - the brunette had run up the stairs and emptied the few morsels she'd managed to ingest during breakfast with Emma into the toilet bowl. Regina couldn't do this anymore, and still she had no idea how to fix any of it without hurting anyone.

Zelena and Emma luckily carried most of the conversation, talking about how the midwife had ended up in the realm. How she'd stumbled across Tinkerbell in the Enchanted Forest and learned of Storybrooke. And after a few weeks of seafaring on the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook, Zelena decided that she wanted to see the world for herself. It was only supposed to be for a visit, but when she'd met Queen Snow, she just couldn't help but offer her services.

The woman droned on and on about the perfectly pure and wonderful Snow White and the magical baby she'd no doubt have. Emma grew increasingly uncomfortable at her side and Regina stopped staring at Red for a moment to see to her girlfriend.

"Mister Cassidy." She called as the man walked passed them, seemingly with the sole purpose in mind to have Emma see him. "Have you been introduced to Miss West?" Regina smiled as sweetly as she could manage.

"Actually I have –

- she will be assisting Snow in her pregnancy." Regina continued even when it was clear the two had met before.

Of course they had, Neal practically lived with the Royal Family.

"Miss West this is Mister Cassidy. He is currently unemployed after a recent five second stint in law enforcement." Regina sneered and Emma chuckled at her side, and even Red's lips quirked up.

Pleased with the results, Regina continued.

"He's quite the_ prominent _figure here in Storybrooke," she continued with the faux obsequiousness and Zelena seemed to be enjoying Neal's growing irritation almost as much as Regina was, "as his most _legendary_ accomplishments entails him being a juvenile delinquent for a few centuries, the son of the Dark One and the ex-boyfriend of the Saviour." She mocked cheerily. "Did I leave anything out of your _stellar_ resume, Mister Cassidy?" She taunted further and Neal huffed and stomped off, leaving a table full laughing women in his wake.

The mood was lightened and both Emma and Red were looking in better spirits. Regina was feeling good up until Zelena excitedly jumped up and dragged Red off to the dance floor. And then her fleeting happiness was instantly replaced by a scornful jealous rage.

/

Red allowed the presumptuous woman to pull her to the dance floor, mostly to get some breathing space from Regina. Seeing her with Emma was so much harder now than ever before. The wolf tried her best to not notice those mesmerizing dark eyes studying her from across the room, instead she focused her attention on Zelena's seductively swaying body.

The woman was relentless in her pursuit, taking every opportunity to grind up against Red, practically humping her right there in front of everyone. Never having been one for games, the wolf smiled tightly and excused herself to go and get some air.

/

Even as she noticed Red's discomfort, the fierce possessiveness still wouldn't leave Regina. She wanted to scratch Zelena's eyes out when the woman returned to the table with a haughty smirk, dramatically fanning herself with her hand.

"Hmmm… That is one delicious werewolf, right there." She purred right at Regina whose eyes flashed with purple magic in tacit warning.

"Red's the best. She deserves some fun for a change." Emma chuckled lightly as Zelena's keenness. "Where is she by the way?"

"Oh she needed some air, it was getting rather hot on the dance floor if you catch my drift." Zelena winked suggestively.

"Excuse me, dear." Regina tried to sound as normal as she could, and also not lie to Emma. Emma could always tell when she was lying. "But I'm not feeling too well." She started and Emma was instantly gazing at her with such concern that it caused bile to rise in Regina's throat at her betrayal. "I will regrettably have to cut this outing short. But please, enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I'll take you home." Emma offered, already moving to get up. Regina's hand on her shoulder kept her seated though.

"Since you invited Miss West out, I will have to insist that you entertain her. You could _also_ do with some fun for a change." Regina's smile was strained, luckily looking sick enough at her own performance so it was believable to Emma. "I'll just go and try to nip whatever this is right in the bud before it becomes any worse."

"You're sure?"

"Come see me tomorrow?" She smiled weakly.

"Let me know if you need anything?"

"I will, dear. Thank you." Regina rasped, fighting back her tears. She quickly kissed Emma on her cheek and disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

She reappeared in the alley at the back exit of the Rabbit Hole. The same exit she had seen Red disappear out of moments before. She found the lanky wolf leaning against the wall of the nightclub, one booted foot propped up against it. Hands shoved deep into the front pockets of her tight jeans. Red casually turned her head to look at Regina, eyes flashing with instant hurt, strong jaw muscles clenching furiously.

Regina slowly approached her until they were standing an arm's length apart.

"Miss West seems… nice." Regina lied through her teeth, knowing that Red would see right through it anyway.

"I don't trust her." Red replied and Regina let out a breath in relief. "She has magic and she still hasn't told anyone."

Regina's eyebrows rose. She knew Red could sense magic and this Zelena was probably not aware of that. But your magical aptitude wasn't something you just went around announcing to everyone. Especially not in Storybrooke. So she could hardly hold it against Zelena for not shouting it from the rooftops.

"Light or Dark?" Regina questioned.

"Dark…" The wolf answered staring down into Regina's eyes. "It smells sour… sinful…" She grimaced in distaste. "Nothing like yours…"

There was more to go on; more to discuss regarding the mysterious Zelena West. But all Regina could focus on was the way Red's eyes burned when they looked at her, making shivers run down her spine. And as if just realising the intent behind her gaze, the wolf's features turned remorseful, agonized and then utterly deflated.

"I'm sorry." Red whispered, her eyes watering with unshed tears. "I shouldn't have –

Regina's body flew forward and she crashed their lips together. Surprising herself even more than she did Red. The woman had _nothing_ to apologise for. Regina couldn't stand another second of Red thinking she was unwanted, so she kissed her. A hard deep _needy_ kiss that had them both moaning in relief at how right it felt.

Regina was lifted as though she weighed nothing and swiftly spun around, her back hitting the brick hard. Red smoothly hooked Regina's legs around her waist and pushed her further up against the wall.

"Gods…" Regina moaned into that beautiful mouth, seeking out Red's tongue, needing to shove her own as deep as it would go. Her fingers fisted into Red's mass of hair while she blindly rocked her hips against the wolf's toned abdomen in perfect harmony with the movements of their tongues and lips.

Regina felt possessed, _insane_ and yet still she couldn't imagine why she hadn't been doing this with the wolf since the day they'd met almost forty years ago. But then Regina _did_ remember why and she stilled. Red slowed the frantic kissing to a more languid, almost painfully tender, pace. Soon Regina could taste her own tears on her lips as Red lovingly worshipped them. Breaking the spell with a soft kiss to the tip of Regina's nose.

Carefully she unwrapped Regina's legs from around her hips, and gently lowered her down to the ground. When Regina looked up into those bright blue eyes again, she knew that she had just made everything a million times worse.

What was_ wrong_ with her?

"I'm sorry." She choked out and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

/

Red stood in that alley for a long time after Regina's abrupt departure. Her body was vibrating from being pressed flush against the queen, her lips throbbed and tingled from how hungrily they'd been kissed. The werewolf had no idea what to do next. She could see how Regina was being torn apart by what was happening and it pained her to be the cause of that.

Finally making a choice, Red took out her phone and texted Emma that she was leaving. She doubted Regina had gone back inside, and she doubted that she herself could look the blonde in the eye after what she had just done. It had been hard enough to do so earlier when she'd arrived at the Rabbit Hole.

Switching her phone off, she started walking toward her destination and as she stepped onto the lawn outside of Town Hall, she wasn't surprised to see the lonely figure seated on the bench below her Apple Tree.

Regina looked up at her, eyes red from crying, cheeks glistening wet and how very tired Red was of seeing Regina so _broken_. In the months since she'd followed Regina to her apple tree that first time, the queen had grown happier. Up until a few days ago Regina was content. And now everything was just falling apart around her.

"You shouldn't have kissed me." Red murmured softly and the queen broke down all over again.

"I'm so sorry." Regina wept and Red _knew_ that she was.

The entire situation was fucked up. Never in her wildest dreams had Red thought that they'd get to this point. That Regina would want her. That Red would ever know what those luscious lips would feel like; would _taste_ like. Kissing Regina had been everything she'd ever imagined it would be and still it managed to completely blow her mind. How was she supposed to not want to do that again and again and again?

"We should talk." Red stated, surprised at how calm she was, perhaps it had yet to register the gigantic hole they'd dug for themselves. "Somewhere not so open." She explained, tentatively glancing at their surroundings. It wouldn't do for anyone to see this. For it to get back to Emma.

She reached out her hand, holding tightly onto the trembling fingers that were almost instantly grasping at her as though she were a life raft. And before she knew it, they were in Regina's study at home. In what had become _their _space. She sunk down onto Regina's couch and tried to think about what the right thing was to do. Red didn't want Regina to hurt anymore, but she didn't want to lose her either. Was it just something sexual for Regina? Did Regina feel _more_ than friendship toward her?

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispered to the woman slumped in an armchair across the room. Strategically placed as far away as possible.

"Because I'm _evil_." Regina seethed with so much self-loathing it caused a pained tightening in Red's chest. "Because I ruin everything I come into contact with." She continued. "I _destroy_ things, Red. That's what I do. I don't deserve Emma." She morosely husked. "I don't deserve you."

Red clenched her jaw, not sure where to start dissecting all of that. One thing was certain though, none of what was happening was as a result of Regina's malice. She hadn't intentionally set out to hurt anyone. If anything, Red suspected that it was Regina's vast capacity _to_ love that had brought on this royal clusterfuck. Whatever happened next, all Red just needed to know for sure was whether Regina had confused their platonic love with something more, or if Regina had somehow actually developed deeper feelings for her somewhere along the way.

"I'm in love with you." Red daringly rasped and watched as the confession hit Regina like a whip across her back. She watched as her words caused the queen to break out into a fit of heart wrenching sobs. Regina cried loud and coarsely, her voice breaking, her face soaking wet with more tears than Red had ever seen anyone shed at one time.

"How _can_ you be!?" Regina shouted, her face pulled in anger, but her eyes were wide and terrified. "Look at how I'm hurting you! Because I'm _selfish_ and I just… I just _want_!"

Red got up and started moving toward her, Regina reacted as though she was about to be attacked and recoiled into herself. "Please don't..." She begged in a hoarse whisper in between bouts of uncontrollable hiccups and sniffling.

Red wasn't sure what Regina thought she was coming over there to do, but she knelt down in front of her nonetheless and took the woman's hands into her own. Gently she rubbed her thumbs over Regina's knuckles, while the clenched fists continued to tremble in her hold.

"Tell me why you kissed me, Regina." She asked again, searching those beautiful brown eyes for an answer. "Was it just something physical? An itch you needed to scratch?" The words hurt to say, but Red knew why most people wanted her. She both needed it to be true and also not. Because if Regina just had a slip-up, she would be able to go on. Red would be hurt, but she'd be determined to get over it, and they could continue their friendship, because her unrequited love for her queen wasn't anything new to her. She survived it before; she would try to do so again if that's what Regina wanted.

"I love Emma." Regina wept and she might as well have stabbed a sword right through Red's heart.

"Don't you think that I know that better than anyone?" Red croaked, her eyes burning, her nose burning, her tears burning lines down her cheeks. "I _know_ you love her, Regina!" She wheezed out from her ever tightening chest. "But why did you kiss _me_!?"

"I can't." Regina shook her head, ripping her hands out of Red's grasp. "Emma needs me." She desperately explained and cupped Red's cheeks. "She can't have yet another person abandon her." Dark eyes were pleading with Red not to push any more. "I won't break her because of my selfishness." It was a resolute statement, but it didn't matter, because all Red could think about was the utter avoidance of her question.

She lifted her hands, and covered Regina's where they were still holding her face and stared back at the woman whose eyes were gleaming with so many emotions it made Red's head spin trying to keep up with them all.

"Tell me why you kissed me." Red softly pleaded. She turned her face towards Regina's palm, and kissed it tenderly. "Because I know why I kissed you." She rasped, looking at the frightened woman in front of her. "You think I don't see you." She chuckled wryly. "I fell in love with you when you saved my life and it wasn't just gratitude," she explained knowing Regina would think that, "for the longest time I thought it was too. But even as Ruby I remember watching you walk around town, drawing me in, but I fought against it and you despising me kinda helped." She smiled crookedly, but Regina just kept on staring at her like she was petrified of what Red would say next. "I watched you raise your son, feeling conflicted as to why seeing you so happy created such a warmth in my heart when we hardly even knew each other. And then I saw you with Emma…" Regina let out a pained whimper at the mention of the blonde's name. It hurt like hell, but Red continued. "I was so jealous." She laughed bitterly. "I wanted you for myself, but I wanted you happy and she made you happy. So I opted for friendship and unexpectedly you gave it to me in a way that I would never have imagined. I grew to love you even more as I watched you working with Mills. Even more as you gave me your friendship, your loyalty, and your trust… You have no idea what that meant to me…" Red exhaled heavily. "I love you for how you stood strong and didn't lose yourself to the darkness when everyone was disrespecting your relationship and your motherhood. You aren't evil, Regina, you love _so_ much. You love more selflessly and boldly than anyone I've ever met. And it's _okay_ if you choose Emma." She watched Regina's watery eyes widen in surprise. "If she makes you happy I will respect that, like I have been. Because loving you isn't something I just figured out. I've loved you for the longest time… But I _need_ my best friend in my life."

Regina was frantically shaking her head 'no' though.

"I can't." She whispered again, and Red was really starting to despise those words that told her absolutely nothing. "I promised Granny I won't leave you, but I can't do this, Red." Regina closed her eyes tightly and drew their foreheads together. "You don't _understand_." Her voice broke again. "I don't think I can be your friend anymore." Red tried to pull away, but Regina clung to her, keeping their faces together. "You're everything I've always needed." Regina sobbed out. "I _want_ you and I…I-I didn't even realise it," her whole body shook with the force of her emotion, "I don't even know when it happened," Regina choked out, "but I love you, Red. I'm _in_ love with you." She husked and Red's eyes flew open but she could only stare at Regina's long dark lashes and the teardrops that pooled beneath them. "I don't think I _can_ just be you're friend… And I _can't _leave Emma… I'm _so_ sorry… and I broke my promise…" She continued to cry as Red stared back in disbelief.

Regina loved her back…

Red lifted her chin and softly brushed their lips together; tentatively parting Regina's lips with her own. The queen kissed her back instantly, _urgently_, like Regina couldn't stop herself. Red protectively wrapped her arms around the quivering woman, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, tasting her queen's tears and swallowing her crying.

She wasn't sure how long she slowly explored every part of Regina's mouth, savoured every deliciously soft inch of her lips, but Red finally managed to gather enough strength to pull away. When she looked at Regina's face, watching as her dark eyes fluttered open, she instantly saw that yes, her queen _loved_ her and then within seconds Regina's fear and guilt completely tainted the adoring expression.

Red bit the inside of her cheek so hard that it bled into her mouth before she shakily rose to her feet. She breathed slowly through her nose, trying to gather herself as best she could because what was supposed to be the best night of her life, had turned out to also be the absolute worst. She had dreamt of Regina loving her, wanting her, needing her…

But Regina loved Emma. Regina has and always will choose Emma.

"I'll give you some time." She whispered staring down at Regina who still wore that look of wretchedness and utter defeat. "I won't stop being your friend, Regina. So let me know when you're ready to let me again." Her chin quivered as she spoke, choking out every word, hoping that one day it would stop aching so much.

Red highly doubted that it would.

"I love you so much." She sniffed, wiping at her cheeks. "And all I need is for you to be happy." She tried to be strong for the both of them. But god, she could practically feel the pieces of her heart, piercing at her insides, as they lay shattered in her chest. "Even if that isn't with me." Red rasped out and quickly turned around, rushing to get out of the mansion.

The wasn't fast enough though, because she was still able to hear the garish wails that came from the distraught woman she'd left behind. It almost sounded as though Regina's heart was breaking too.

/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regina woke in a crumpled heap on the armchair she'd apparently cried herself asleep on. Her entire body was sore and she could feel the puffiness of her eyes, she supposed that they were bloodshot too. Tiredly she sunk back in the chair and magick'ed herself a glass of Scotch. Staring blankly ahead, she absently sipped on the drink she could barely taste in her mouth as her mind started swimming again.

How did this happen? How did things get so completely out of control and so fast?

Regina knew it was all her fault. She'd ignored what was happening between her and Red for too long. But she had believed that her love for Emma would be enough to end her wanton affections toward the wolf. But it had happened regardless. Somewhere along the way, Regina had fallen hopelessly in love with Red Lucas. And honestly, could anyone really blame her for it? The wolf was everything a good person should be and she knew Regina better than Regina knew herself.

Bitterly she laughed out loud in her study, her tears falling as though they had never even stopped. All her life Regina had just wanted for someone to love her. And now there were _two_ women who did.

And on top of all of her glorious failings as Emma's lover, she had gone and broken her promise to Granny. Now that she knew of her feelings she would never be able to look at Red as just a friend ever again. She wouldn't be able to lie to herself any longer.

There was something Regina found wholly irresistible about the werewolf. Red was a lovely mix of light and darkness that was entirely intoxicating. She needed to constantly spend time with the woman, to feel her close - even in an act as simple as a hug – Regina needed to see her smile. God, how would she ever go without seeing that stunning smile?

The pull between them had been there right from the start. Even from the first time they'd met in the Enchanted Forest. Red wasn't the first werewolf Regina had come across, but she definitely was the first to gain the queen's interest. Red had been the sole motivation behind Regina outlawing the hunting of wolves in the kingdom. She couldn't bear the thought of the beautiful creature ever being attacked in the way Regina had found her being hurt outside of her camp that day. She'd convinced herself of many a reason behind the decision of course, but even then she had felt the connection between them. And her stupid brain had taken all of the signs the universe had been yelling out to her throughout the years, wrapped it up in a neat little bow, and called it 'friendship'.

Were they ever really '_just_ friends'? Regina had shared more of herself with Red than she'd done with_ anyone_. Red knew her, Red understood her. Red loved her and god, Regina loved her wolf right back. It was so fucking obvious _now. _

No, Red and Regina would never be able to go back to being just friends and given her fierce sexual attraction to Red since that eye-opener of an experience in the cells, Regina was bound to give into her urges and cheat on Emma, yet again.

Her shoulders started shaking as she silently wept thinking of Emma. Her _girlfriend_. Her _love_. Regina was going to have to tell Emma what had happened. She didn't think Emma would ever forgive her if Regina added her own name to the long list of people who have hurt and disappointed Emma Swan throughout her life. But she would beg for forgiveness. She would make this right. She hadn't slept with Red, but that hardly mattered did it?

But then what of Red? How would Regina ever survive without her wolf in her life? In the two weeks they didn't see each other, Regina nearly went mad she missed the woman so much. And then of course Red had said that she would continue to be Regina's friend. Like Regina hadn't seen the pain it caused the wolf to see her with Emma, like Regina would be able to keep on subjecting Red to that after _knowing_…

God it hurt so much. She placed her hand on her chest and considered just ripping her heart out to just make it _stop_. But she deserved this pain didn't she? It was her burden to bear. It was all her fault. 'Love is Weakness' her mother had warned. Regina laughed again, it was probably a similar pain that had Cora believing that. That had her taking out her heart to protect herself from feeling such excruciating agony ever again.

But it was Emma's love that had saved Regina when she lost everything after the curse broke. And it was Red's love that had carefully mended her soul back together thereafter. The Saviour had bravely prevented her from losing herself to the darkness and the wolf had deftly fortified Regina into finding herself again.

Regina finished her drink in one big gulp and stood from her seat. She needed to pull herself together. Henry had invited her to lunch that afternoon. Their relationship was getting better, he was even asking to come and visit her. It was Red who had told her that she didn't need to give into his every whim so that he'd love her again. Red who had helped her become the mother Henry needed, instead of the insecure mess that allowed him to shout at her whenever the mood struck. Regina took back her dignity and in turn her son has started to respect her again. And that has led to her and Emma and Henry becoming more of a familial unit.

Oh the irony that wolf's influence had made her relationship with Emma so much stronger…

Emma… The blonde would no doubt be by to check on her soon. She had probably called by now. Regina had no idea where her phone even was. She wasn't sure how she would face Emma without completely breaking down again.

Releasing a long suffering sigh, Regina was about to collapse back onto the couch when a loud aggressive pounding on her door had her remaining upright. She walked to her mirror and used her magic to make herself presentable. On the outside she looked the picture of perfection, Regina just hoped she could maintain that mask till she got rid of whoever had the audacity to come knocking on her door. Everyone who was welcome had keys.

She spitefully took her time when the loud thumping continued.

"Open up, Regina! We know you're in there!" David's voice accompanied the annoying hammering.

Regina scowled and ripped her door open, ready to lay into the man when she noticed Emma's sombre features next to him.

_Oh god, did Emma know_?

"Is this yours?" David shoved Regina's cell phone in her face.

"Yes." She answered absently, staring at the blonde that couldn't seem to look her in the eye. "_Emma_?"

"Where were you last night after you left the Rabbit Hole?" David barked at her again.

"Here." Regina snarled at him then looked back to her girlfriend. "What's going on Emma?"

"Neal was found last night, in the woods just outside of town." David's voice faltered and grew sorrowful. "Your phone was found close to his –" he choked out, "-close to his body."

"And you think _I _did it." Regina rolled her eyes. Of course they would think that. "So what? I killed him with my cellular phone?" She smirked, unable to feel anything at the man's untimely demise, but then she remembered Emma, who finally looked at her with wide wounded eyes. Emma was _mourning_ Neal. And Regina knew that Emma cared about him, maybe not like she loved Regina, but it was probably still the worst reaction Regina could have had at the news.

But Regina was just so very tired of being accused of every single thing that went wrong in Storybrooke.

"His heart was ripped from his chest!" Emma shouted angrily at her. "Did you do it?" She asked, the anger leaving her as easily as it came, replaced by hurt. "Did you finally kill him? Tell me it was an accident? That you didn't mean to, Reg?" Emma begged her.

Well, that went from a question to an accusation in no time at all.

"I did not murder Neal Cassidy." Regina sternly told Emma who instantly looked away from her again.

"Well the evidence says otherwise." David added. "Your phone at the scene, your M.O."

"Yes… because I'm such an idiot I conveniently left a crime scene behind that pointed directly at me. I assure you both, if I wanted Mister Cassidy dead, I would either have done it in plain sight when he finally pushed me too far, or I would've made certain that you'd have no idea that it was me."

"Or you finally snapped last night, messed up, and now you're telling us this to seem innocent, so Henry wouldn't see how evil you truly are." David argued.

_Oh god, Henry._ If they thought she was guilty, so would Henry and her tentative relationship with her son would be ruined once again.

"Emma," Regina ignored David and tried to get the blonde's attention, "please tell me you don't believe this? You always know when I'm lying. Am I lying now?"

"You've been lying about _something_." Emma muttered angrily.

Gods, it was like Archie all over again.

"So you're only going to believe me once Neal is magically found alive again." Regina snidely remarked.

"Just come quietly Regina. Emma will use magic to restrain you if need be."

She wanted to call to Emma again, but she saw the truth. Emma believed that she'd killed Neal. And honestly, since she was going down for it anyway, Regina sort of wished that she had. She stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her.

"Very well." She nodded stiffly to David, who wisely put his cuffs away again.

As if they would've been able to restrain her. Neither of them could. Regina just needed to get the blonde alone, and explain. _Make_ her understand. Emma had clearly spent the entire night being poisoned by everyone telling her that Regina was guilty.

Just as she stepped down from the pathway, they heard a chorus of loud angry cries coming up the street. Regina rolled her eyes at the predictability. She was surprised that it had taken the lynch mob so long to assemble. Whale led the front again, most likely having broken his Hippocratic Oath to inform the good citizens of Storybrooke of her alleged crime.

Emma looked to her with fearful eyes then turned to David.

"We need to get her somewhere safe."

"Deja vu." Regina drawled, jaded by the unexpected day she was having. "Or you could just believe me when I say that I did not kill Neal Cassidy!" She shouted in disbelief at the blonde, before a gunshot rang through the air and all three of them ducked out of the way.

Emma and David drew their guns and though the crowd was considerably smaller this time, they were armed with modern weapons. Almost all of them carrying firearms.

"Stay back, Regina is under arrest and has the right to a fair trial!" Emma shouted at them as she stepped in between Regina and the angry mob. "If you do anything to stop the course of justice today, you will be charged and sentenced accordingly!"

"_Just give us the Evil Queen_!"

_"Or are you gonna wait for her to kill again!?"_

_"No prison will hold that monster!"_

"I understand your concern, but if you break the law, you will be duly punished by a court of law!" Emma warned again.

They were already breaking numerous laws. Their guns were all pointed at Regina, which meant that a lot were pointed at Emma. Regina wondered if she shouldn't just teleport herself to the station, but that would leave Emma to face the consequences. The idiots would just assume she'd escaped and go on a rampage.

A man stepped forward carrying a sawed off shotgun.

"You don't even remember who I am, _do you_ Majesty?"

Regina in fact didn't recognize him at all.

He sneered as he pointed the gun at her… At _Emma_. Regina's heartbeat sped up. She could remove him of his weapon, but if the mob even smelled a hint of magic, they would go crazy and Emma in all her well-intended naivety would get caught in the crossfire. The blonde's magic wasn't trained enough to handle the situation. Because the royal family, in all their imperial righteousness, had deemed it unnecessary for the Saviour to receive magic lessons.

"I watched you rip the hearts out of three of my brothers, snap the necks of two of my friends!"

Most likely one of her soldiers then, Regina thought. Did it even matter? He wanted her dead.

"Move Emma," she instructed, "I will handle this."

"No." Emma hissed. "You won't kill any more people, Regina."

And Regina had forgotten for a second that Emma still believed she had killed Neal. It should've hurt less that Emma was still courageously standing in between her and the mob regardless of this, but it didn't. Emma would've placed herself in between any random person and a mob if she believed it was the right thing to do. That was just the kind of person that she was. It's what Regina loved most about her.

"Step out of the way, Saviour!" Her assumed ex-guard shouted, cocking the shotgun and a few others followed suit. Whale was just standing off to the side enjoying the show with a delighted smirk. Like he had no other interest in the outcome of the conflict other than the entertainment value.

"It's _Sheriff_, so put down your weapons _now_!" Emma shouted and lifted her gun.

And then the moronic bastard with the shotgun _fired_. Regina used her magic to teleport Emma out of the way bracing herself for the impact of the shot she had no time to evade, but summarily found herself knocked to the ground an instant after Emma was enveloped in a purple cloud.

Wide eyed she stared up at her wolf, yellow eyes focused intently on her, scenting her, before Red turned on the mob, sharp canines bared in a vicious snarl, chest rumbling with ferocity.

"Don't!" Regina shouted, trying to stop Red, but just as she had feared, a cacophony of gunshots rang out at the sight of the vicious-looking wolf.

Regina's magic flared trying to put up a shield to stop the rain of bullets heading for Red, finding she was unable to transport the wolf out of harm's way. And when the mob noticed the Queen conjuring her magic, half of them turned around and fled. Regina smirked at them and turned to Red, only to find the wolf lay on her side, blood rapidly pooling from her torso…

She looked down at her clothes and saw them soaked with blood, _Red'_s blood from the wounds she'd sustained when she'd knocked Regina down; from the shot that had been meant for the queen.

Everything went black; Regina was consumed with a blind boiling rage. She gathered her fire in her palms and sent it into the remaining mob. She directed a fireball at the idiot with the shotgun and relished as he went up in flames. She cackled maliciously as she sent more fire into the frantically scrambling group. A few of them instantly caught fire and spread the flames amongst themselves in their panic. Loud bloodcurdling screams tore down the street as everyone retreated, chased by the queen's flaming fury.

She didn't go after them, oh how she wanted to, but instead she spun around and fell to her knees next to the injured wolf, now that the threat was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She entreated, her tears already blurring her vision.

Regina tried to calm herself at the faint rising and falling of Red's chest, but there was so much blood. _Too_ much blood. And not caused by arrows or swords so she could only focus on knitting the damaged tissue back together. The wolf had _bullets_ inside of her. How many Regina didn't know.

She needed to focus; she needed to get them out before she could close the injuries.

"Wake up, Miss Lucas." Regina tried to demand in a stern voice that only came out broken and despairing. She needed Red to change into her human form so that Regina could see the actual wounds. With the wolf now in control of her change, the shift needed to be willed into happening by Red herself.

Her wolf didn't move.

"Red… _Please_… Wake up for me." She cried softly, placing her hands on the wolf's torso and they were instantly soaked in liquid crimson.

It was too much blood… Regina couldn't concentrate on what needed to be done. She was too scared. She couldn't lose Red. Red couldn't die. She couldn't believe that in wolf form Red was protected from the most effective offensive spells, yet the magnificent creature was still vulnerable to savage man-made weapons.

"Regina…"

She looked up as Emma stood in front of her, Regina had only sent her down the street in an attempt to gain enough time to save herself.

"_You_ did this!" She snarled at the blonde. "If she dies… I swear I will -"

A whimper distracted her from completing her threat and Regina looked down at frightened yellow eyes.

"Hey there, Gorgeous…" She spoke softly, trying to soothe her wolf. "It's okay, I'm here." She tried to smile, she wasn't sure what it ended up looking like though. "I'm going to heal you… Just like when we met, okay?" Regina whispered desperately but cried out when Red's head limply fell back to the ground and her eyes fluttered closed again.

"We can help." Emma offered, wide eyed and clearly concerned for Red.

"You've done _enough_!" Regina shouted and then completely deflated. "Just please, _leave_. I _need _to save her. I can't lose her…"

She didn't wait to see if David and Emma went. There was no time to waste on them. She just focused on her wolf, gently running her fingers through the thick blood-soaked fur to search for entry wounds. One by one Regina drew out the bullets and used her magic to help Red heal as she did. She hoped that the werewolf's advanced healing ability would help.

The smaller bullets didn't cause too much harm to the werewolf, but that imbecile with the shotgun had caused _so_ much damage. His ashes still lay at the foot of her pathway. It did nothing to ease Regina's rage and fear.

Meticulously she worked for what felt like hours, till she was sure she'd removed every single bullet, every piece of shrapnel, till Red was whole again. Regina used the steadying rise and falls of the wolf's breaths to keep her calm and centred. And when she was certain she'd gotten it all, she cleaned Red's fur and used her magic to lift the wolf into the air, having to levitate her back into the house, as Regina was still unable to teleport her via magic.

Red was too large for just any surface, her head and paws would hang off Regina's bed and her largest couch, so Regina softened the threads of her plush living room carpet and gently lowered the wolf down onto it.

Using the last bit of energy she had left, Regina placed protective wards around the house. She might not have killed Neal, but she did kill at least five people that day. David and Emma would be back to arrest her. Maybe this time she would be executed. But she couldn't regret her actions, not after what they'd done to Red.

Exhausted by the over expenditure of her powers, she sat down next to her wolf, and rested her head on a spot she was certain sustained no injury. Snuggling close to Red's shoulder, comforted by the strong heartbeat she could hear thumping right beneath her ear, Regina closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

/

Red woke and yawned widely, lips curling to bear her large sharp teeth and extended a long pink tongue. Before she could stand and stretch out her unbelievably stiff muscles, she felt a familiar heat resting against her side. She looked down at Regina, asleep and nestled contently into her fur, much like she had been that first time they met and the wolf smiled internally, relieved that her queen was safe.

But then the scent of vanilla and cinnamon and sunlight wafted up her nostrils and the wolf bristled. She lifted her head to see Emma seated in an armchair, intently watching the two of them, expressive green eyes filled with wounded resentment.

Not sure what to do, Red looked back to Regina and licked her hand, trying to get her to wake up.

The queen's awakening this time round was a lot more sudden and Regina's eyes instantly snapped open and then the biggest most radiant smile Red had ever seen, spread across Regina's face when she saw that her wolf was okay. Regina threw her arms around Red's neck and pressed her face into her fur. Then just as suddenly Regina was pulling back and hitting her with small angry fists.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She shouted, the feeble punches landing with soft thuds against Red's thick fur.

Red whimpered out of pure confusion as to what she should do in the situation and Regina instantly stopped at the sound.

"Did I hurt you?" Regina asked in concern, already examining the wolf's body. "What do you think would happen to me if you died?" Regina muttered while she tentatively ran her fingers through Red's coat, purple magic sparkling across Red's body. "Gods, you silly wolf, if I didn't love you so much I would kill you just for your foolishness." Regina chuckled and too late Red remembered their audience, so caught up in Regina's compassion she was.

She nudged the woman with her nose, and when Regina looked up, smiling at her, Red cocked her head to where Emma was sitting, emerald eyes blazing with ire. Regina caringly rubbed at the wolf's neck and lazily turned to where Red was looking and went completely still.

/

"Emma?" Regina whispered, brows knitting together. "How did you get in here?" Was probably not the best thing to ask, but she'd put up her wards, Emma wouldn't have been able to get through them.

Emma sneered at her and when she spoke her voice was cold as ice.

"I was in the house the entire time. When you brought her in, used your magic to save her. I sat here the whole time, but you were so focused on her that you didn't even _notice_ me." The more Emma spoke, the less angry and the more pained her tone became.

"I never left you Reg…" The blonde whispered. "I thought I would stay to make sure Red was okay and thank her for saving the life of the woman I love."

Regina rose to her feet as she watched the tears pooling in Emma's eyes.

"I know I should've believed you when you said that you didn't kill Neal." Regina saw the wolf's ears perk in surprise. Red didn't know, and then Regina remembered that she'd wished that the wolf was there when they'd come for her. Because she knew Red would be on her side even when no one else believed her. It was her fault that Red had been put in danger. And it was her fault that Emma looked so devastated right now.

Red ran up the stairs at the news. Regina though, couldn't take her eyes off of Emma.

"Do you believe me now?" She whispered.

"You were lying to me last night." Emma's gaze was hardening again. "And you weren't answering my calls and then we found Neal without his heart. Just like Graham…"

"And then you saved my life. David said that Red had saved yours…" Emma's voice grew steadier and then she laughed humourlessly. "I _wanted_ to believe that you lied to me because you went after Neal." The blonde's intense stare kept Regina where she stood. "What kind of a person does that even make me…?" Emma muttered, eyes glistening and tears finally falling free. "But it wasn't _Neal_ you were with last night was it Regina?"

Red came back down the stairs, bare feet, dressed in a pair of Regina's slacks and a haphazardly buttoned burgundy blouse. She didn't move to stand next to Regina, but she seemed hesitant on whether to stay in support or to leave out of courtesy.

"Tell me, Regina. How long have you and your _best friend_ been screwing around behind my back?"

/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Regina wasn't sure how to respond to Emma's accusation, because she and Red haven't been 'screwing' around behind her back. But they had kissed and there was so much more to it than just that. Where would she even start to explain? She directed her gaze to Red who was already looking at Regina, blue grey eyes asking what her queen needed. Without her having to verbalise a thing, Red nodded.

"You know how to call me if you need me." The wolf reminded and turned to walk out the door.

Regina lowered the wards around her house and turned back to Emma who still sat on the armchair, looking even more irate than before in spite of her glistening eyes.

"I haven't had sex with Red."

The blonde's gaze bore into her,_ seared_ into her. And Regina knew that she was flushed with guilt, but Emma should surely be able to tell that _that_ much wasn't a lie.

"Not _yet_ you mean." Emma finally remarked.

"I kissed her." Regina confessed, the words strangling her as they escaped her throat.

Emma laughed bitterly.

"I kissed her last night for the first time." Regina wasn't sure if it would matter to Emma, but she hoped that it would at least lessen the sense of betrayal somehow. She knew that Emma wondered whether they'd been playing her for a fool all this time.

"And that day at the station?" Emma asked. "Did you leave me to go after her then too?"

"No." Regina breathed. "That day was the first time I realised the true extent of my attraction… " She really couldn't tell Emma what had happened that night. How could she explain _that_? Emma didn't need the sordid details, the blonde already looked as though she would throw up at any second.

"I had _hoped_ that you killed, Neal." Emma moaned as though she was in pain. She slumped forward, burying her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "I _hoped_ that you were a murderer, because the thought of you cheating on me was just too..." She muttered into her hands. "… _Fuck_ Gina…" Emma looked up with watery eyes. "…I thought we were doing well?"

"We _were_…" Regina choked out, trying to hold back her own tears, because what was her hurt compared to Emma's right now?

"Then what the fuck?" Emma yelled, standing up and glaring at her. "Were you bored? Seduced? Do you not love me anymore?"

"I _do_ love you." Regina shouted earnestly.

"Then _why_? I'm trying to understand. 'Cause we were _happy_. Things were getting _better_. But recently you changed… Do you even know when the last time was that we had sex?"

Regina was struck by the question, because now that she thought about it, she _didn't_ remember. Emma laughed that bitter, abrasive laugh again that made Regina feel like she was being strangled.

"It was just before you left that night, without a fucking word to me by the way, to go to Red at the hospital." Emma sneered. "_That's_ the last time we had sex. You changed that night. You had been changing for months actually. But that night you started using magic again. Is this what dark magic does to you? Does it make you want to fuck everyone accept your girlfriend?" She sarcastically spat out.

"No." Regina whispered.

Regina hadn't even realised that she'd not made love to Emma in almost a month.

"No?" Emma mocked. "So your magic just makes you want to fuck werewolves then, does it? Or maybe it isn't the magic, maybe you're just a lying, cheating fucking bitch!"

Regina flinched and grimaced, but she took it. She deserved it.

"Do you want to fuck, Red? Were you going to and just couldn't get around to it? Did I find out too soon and ruin your plans?"

"I told her that I loved you and that I won't leave you." Regina hoarsely explained.

Emma laughed harshly again. "Don't I feel fucking honoured?" She fell back onto the armchair. "You should've seen yourself." Emma scoffed with disdain. "Kneeling over her, _begging_ her not to die. You were so focused on her you didn't even fucking notice me in your house. _Shit_," Emma winced like she'd been struck, "you're in love with her aren't you? I heard you say it. And it wasn't a fucking friendly 'I love you' either." Emma glared even as tears ran down her cheeks. "I know _she_ loves you. I've known that much for months. But I _trusted_ you, Reg…" Emma furiously wiped at her face, but she couldn't seem to stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

Regina knew how difficult it was for Emma to show that she was hurting. To talk about her feelings. But Emma had opened up for her. Emma had made herself vulnerable and given Regina her trust. And she'd broken it. Emma Swan didn't love easily, but she'd taken a big leap of faith to be with Regina, a woman who had even more walls up around her than Emma had.

"Are you in love her?" Emma hoarsely choked out, looking as though the words tasted fowl in her mouth and yet she still needed to hear Regina confirm it.

The brunette remained quiet, Emma had heard her earlier when Red woke up and Regina was so relieved it just slipped out like she'd been saying it forever.

"_Answer me_!"

"Yes!" Regina shouted back. "I fell in love with her and I didn't mean to. It just _happened,_ Emma! I never meant to hurt you."

Emma grew quiet again as Regina stared back at her with wide pleading eyes, crying again like she had been for almost an entire day now.

"Do you still love _me_?" The blonde whispered in such a small voice, Regina started full on weeping again.

"_Yes_."

Emma rubbed at her eyes, then moved on to massage her temples.

"I don't know what to do…" The blonde cried. "Neal's _dead_. And I still need to go and tell Henry. And now _this_. He won't come back from us being anything other than perfect, not now after he'd _finally _accepted our relationship."

"Well he knows that_ I'm_ not perfect." Regina answered bitterly.

"And_ I_ am?"

Regina wasn't sure whether it was a trick question or not.

"Why are you with me Regina?"

"Because I love you." She answered easily.

"Why?"

Regina's brows knitted.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're _you_, Emma. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me_ why_ you love me."

Regina opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"No! Wait. Tell me why you love _her_."

Regina frowned again. Certain that that was _definitely _a trick question. When she stayed contemplative for too long Emma snapped angrily:

"You kissed another woman, and then told me you're in love with her. The least you can fucking do is tell me _why_, Regina!"

And wasn't that the truth, it was the least Regina could do. She would do whatever Emma wanted her to. She walked to the couch on wobbly legs, unable to stand there anymore during her inquisition. Being burned at the stake might've been more preferable and probably less painful.

"I'm waiting." Emma impatiently reminded after Regina took her time; afraid that her words would cause more damage. She couldn't lie. Maybe they should just lay everything out there on the table. But was she really expected to speak about why she loves Red? It sounded so _cruel_. And Regina was no stranger to cruelty, but not toward Emma…

"Emma, I don't understand how this will help the situation at all."

"And I don't understand how you can say you love me, and then fall in love with and kiss someone you assured me so passionately just a few fucking weeks ago, was _just _your friend."

"She _is_ my friend."

"And now you love her."

"I loved her for a long time. I just didn't realise."

"What do you love about her?"

Regina sighed in defeat. Emma was a stubborn woman. She loved that about the blonde too. Even when it frustrated and infuriated her.

"It's easy with Red..." She started hesitantly. "There's no pressure. No expectation. I can make mistakes, I can lose my temper. I can open myself and trust her to see me vulnerable." The words flowed freely from Regina's mouth once she got going. "I can be weak in front of her, I can be strong for her. She understands my struggles. She knows when I need protecting and when I can protect myself. She knows me. She knows me _so _well. And when I'm with her… I can just be _me_…" She listed off quickly and warily looked at the blonde who was trying so hard to remain passive, but Emma's eyes… god those eyes told Regina everything she needed to know.

"So who are you when you're with me?" Emma whispered shakily and Regina realised along with the blonde that their relationship might not quite be as perfect as they both had thought it to be, if Regina had to go somewhere else to be herself.

"I'm not a timid woman, Emma." She started softly. "I don't back down from a challenge. I don't tolerate being told what to do by people who know_ nothing_. I have a vicious temper and an acerbic tongue. I like to ride horses, because I like to go fast. I enjoy the feeling of freedom that gives me. I enjoy brewing potions and casting spells, because magic is a part of me I can't pretend doesn't exist." Regina earnestly tried to make her understand. "And I like to be treated like a queen, even though I no longer am one. I like to feel that someone would love me so much that they'll protect me at all costs: From imbeciles, from bullets, from myself… Because I would do the very same right back."

Emma sniffed, her eyes red and watery were tinged with a hint of guilt, as she stared back at Regina, waiting for her to continue.

"In the beginning it was nice to be so comfortable around someone other than you. After the curse broke I had no idea who I was anymore. What I was supposed to do with my life. I had no purpose… but then you came along. And I clung to you, because with you I feel safe and loved and I had a list of things I shouldn't do that I could follow…" Regina cautiously stared at the blonde, wondering if she should continue, but Emma was listening intently, even as the words looked to physical hurt her.

So Regina continued speaking, because they really should've spoken about this a long time ago already.

"I was told to share our son with parents who appear out of nowhere and allow grandparents to determine his discipline and nurturing. Honestly, I have more childrearing experience than everyone so intent on telling me how to raise Henry does _combined_." She smirked proudly. "But it was on that proverbial list that I hold my tongue when I'm insulted and disrespected. That I shouldn't complain. And I shouldn't use magic. Because I should be grateful that I hadn't been executed, shouldn't I? And I know a lot of that wasn't you, dear. That you were caught in the middle of it all and trying to do your best to be a mother and a daughter and a girlfriend and it was all so very new to you…" She looked right into Emma's glittering emerald eyes. "Well the entire experience was new for me too, Emma. And you never asked me if that was the life that I wanted. If I wanted that pigeonholed mode of living the way 'the good people' did. I'm not a bad person now, am I? I'm using magic yes, but the only time I used it offensively was when I was protecting Red. I'm actually a better person for knowing her. More balanced than I've ever been before. More in control of my anger…" Regina trailed off as she realised for the first time _exactly _why she had fallen in love with the wolf.

"I fell in love with Red because of Mills."

"You fell in love with a wolf because she gave you a horse?" It sounded like a joke, but it wasn't. Not when Emma's face was crumbled in pain and disappointment and resentment the way it was.

Regina let out a watery chuckle regardless.

"You haven't heard a word of what I've said these last few months about him have you?" She just received a glare in return so Regina continued. "Mills isn't just a horse, Emma. Mills is _me_. Red is to me who I am to him. I was hurt like him. Broken. Angry. I lashed out. Red gave him to me, because she knew I would understand him. I was with you, and you made me happy, but I was damaged and lost. I'm _still _damaged. But it's getting better." She looked to see if Emma understood, but Emma had put her guard up again, but at least she was listening for the time being.

"As the Evil Queen I would snap someone's neck at the drop of a hat. I lacked patience, compassion, and I trusted no one. Mills and Red have helped me regain that which Snow, Leopold, Rumplestiltskin and my mother had taken away... You saved me and you protected me, and I became complacent at your side, basking in your light as though that alone would heal me… But I needed to heal myself... And Red helped me do that."

"I noticed you were becoming different." Emma said in a detached voice, after absorbing what Regina had told her. "_Happier_. More fun." Emma chuckled wryly and shook her head. "I thought it was because of _me_. Because we were so good together… You should've told me what you were going through."

Regina swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to go to her. Emma wouldn't accept her any closer yet.

"Perhaps. But that's the difference isn't it?" It seemed to finally dawn on Regina. "I love you because you are amazing and when I tell you something's wrong, or that I need anything, you try so very hard to make it better. And I didn't want to add to all the worries you already had. I was afraid that our relationship would become like work for you…" She took a deep shaky breath. "But with Red… I don't need to _tell_ her. We share a bond that I'm not entire certain isn't mystic in nature. It surely must be for the way we instantly connected when we allowed ourselves to be open to a friendship." Regina looked up into those sparkling emerald eyes that had filled with dread and sorrow. "You did _nothing _wrong, Emma." She assured, knowing how little the words meant in that moment, but she only had her words to explain. "In fact, you did everything you _could_ do. You were the first person to not treat me like the evil queen, to not make me feel like I was beyond redemption." Regina started crying as she watched Emma's tears falling again and couldn't stop herself from getting up and going to the blonde, slipping onto the chair with her and wrapping Emma in her arms. "I love you so much." Regina whispered.

"But you love her more." Emma sobbed.

"I love her differently."

"Are you going to leave me?" She sniffed.

"Never." Regina asserted. "You believed in me when everyone turned against me. When I had no one to defend me, _you_ stood up against everyone and did. Nobody had ever chosen _me_ before, Emma. And I will always choose you, because of that." She pressed soft kisses all over Emma's face, but the blonde pulled away from her and stood from the armchair.

She started pacing in front of Regina, running a hand through her mass of beautiful golden hair.

"You haven't been lying to me all this time…" Emma seemed to be speaking to her herself but Regina nodded nonetheless. "You say you love us both, but you want to be with me?" Her eyes were wide and vulnerable and Regina bit down her reciprocating sob and nodded emphatically.

"I told her last night that I won't leave you."

Emma nodded, wiping at her eyes, composing herself like only someone that had been hurt a million times over could do.

"You were going to die for me…" Emma told her as though she'd just realised it.

"I'd do it again." Regina answered with conviction.

It seemed to make Emma even sadder though.

"I need to go tell our son that his father is dead. Yet again."

"I'll go with you."

"No. It would only make things worse."

Regina didn't argue. Henry was going to be devastated. Henry was going to blame her even if Emma believed she was innocent.

"And then I'm going to find his killer."

"I'll help where I can."

Emma nodded blankly. "And after that's done, we can discuss whether we still have a future together." She dully stated and walked straight out of the door.

Regina sunk back in the chair and continued her quiet crying.

/

Red was leaning against the Sheriff's cruiser parked opposite the mansion. She watched the house intently, but didn't make a move to listen in on the emotional exchange no doubt taking place inside. She wasn't even sure if Emma would be exiting any time soon. Judging by the look the blonde had on her face earlier, that conversation wouldn't be a pretty one.

But Regina loved Emma, didn't she.

Red was sure that Emma must've heard Regina professing her undying love for her over and over again by then. She wondered if she would be called a 'dreadful mistake'… An 'obstacle' to their true love… Red couldn't imagine that Regina would ever dismiss her like that though. But she and Regina had had there talk. And now Regina and Emma were having theirs. Maybe it was time that Red spoke to Emma too.

Storybrooke was a small town, the three of them could hardly avoid each other.

When the front door of 108 Mifflin Street finally opened up, the wolf was instantly on high alert. Emma's countenance was dejected when she walked down the steps, but when she spotted Red, her back visibly straightened, her chin jutted out, her eyes focused and even the blonde's gait became confident; _determined_. Red could see what was coming for her from a mile away. She stood upright too and relaxed every muscle in her body as Emma Swan came storming toward her. The motion was fluid, swinging along with the first foot that reached Red, and with a mighty blow, the Saviour's fist connected with the werewolf's jaw.

It was impressive, Red thought. After her head snapped to the side, her eyes flashing yellow, but she kept her fists clenched at her sides.

"Feel better now?" She probably shouldn't have asked that, because another massive punch exploded across her face. The wolf growled in warning this time, but did nothing but straighten again and stared down at the seething girlfriend of the woman she loved.

She watched Emma trying to compose herself, the knuckles on her fists were scraped and bleeding slightly. They must've been hurting like hell, but Emma didn't even seem to notice as she glared at the ground, breathing harshly.

Over the blonde's shoulder Red met Regina's eyes as she was hurrying over, but with a quick shake of her head Regina halted. She seemed to hesitate, glancing between the two women in worry, but ultimately decided to go back into her house. Red assumed she'd be watching them closely from one of her windows any way.

She turned her attention back to Emma, who seemed to have calmed down somewhat. But then the blonde burst out into hysterical laughter. It was so unsettling, Red would've rather preferred the woman punch her in the face again.

"You know…" Emma looked at her with hard angry eyes, with only the slightest bit of mirth in them. "If I were a vampire, this would be a lot like Twilight."

A snorted laugh escaped Red, just because of the total randomness of the statement. And then she thought about it some more and it suddenly wasn't so funny at all.

"Yeah…" She agreed. "Bella did choose Edward right from the start didn't she?"

Emma sobered and looked at her. Like _really_ looked at her like no one in that damn town ever deigned to ever look at Red Lucas. The blonde closely searched her face for the longest time and Red stared back, chin out and shoulders squared. She would not be intimidated by Emma Swan.

"She changed you too, you know." Emma spoke, still staring at her in that unnerving way. "She says you made her better. But I can see that you're… you've grown some balls since hanging out with Regina." She chuckled that laugh again that didn't sound joyful or happy in the slightest.

"I know you've wanted her for a long time." Emma stated, her features turning contemptuous; her emotions clearly jumping all over the place. Red didn't blame her at all. "Even as Ruby you were perving on her whenever she came into the diner. Hell, you were so obvious, yet the only one who didn't notice was Regina… Did you become her friend with the sole intent of finally _fucking_ her?"

Emma's anger was back with a vengeance, but so was Red's. Her chest rose and fell heavily. Her body was tensed, her muscles pulled stiff in restraint.

"I have loved her for forty years." She told Emma with a sneer. "I will apologise for kissing her, because that was wrong_ only_ because she's with you, but I won't have you patronizing my feelings for her." Her voice was low and gruff and her body was starting to vibrate in response to the hostile blonde getting up in her face.

"So forty years and you decided to wait till she was with me to make your move?" Emma stepped closer, challenging her.

Red wanted to say that she never thought Regina would reciprocate, but that would hurt Emma even more to hear that it was her girlfriend who had blurred the friendship line. The pang of guilt Red felt at remembering Emma's hurt, instantly deflated her again.

"Listen, you _win_, Emma. She chose _you_, she loves _you._" Red recited, because she'd heard it so many times before from Regina already. "I'm not going anywhere though. I won't disrespect your relationship, but Regina's a big part of my life. She has been for longer than you've been alive." Red smirked. "And she's many things: dark, dangerous, beautiful things... But Regina's not a cheater, so this won't ever happen again. And maybe we won't spend as much time together anymore, but I will _always_ look out for her. And make sure that she's happy, if _you _can't do that."

"Seriously?" Emma's brows rose incredulously. "Are you seriously giving me the protective friend talk after kissing my girlfriend fucking _yesterday_?"

Red clenched her jaw at how amused Emma seemed at this.

"Yes." She sneered. "I am her protector. She is part of my pack. Maybe you don't get that, maybe Regina doesn't fully understand it. But whenever she needs me, I'll be there. Like I was this afternoon, when you failed to protect her from that mob!"

The thought had Red instantly livid again. Her chest rumbled like thunder as she remembered running toward the scene, seeing all those guns directed at Regina. _Knowing_ that her queen would save Emma rather than herself.

"She almost _died_ saving you!" Red snarled, her canines elongating, her eyes glowing golden.

"Did you even thank her!? _That's_ how much she loves you, Emma! She was willing to die for you and you want to stand here and feel sorry for yourself because she _kissed_ me? Do you have _any_ idea what it did to her? The _guilt _she felt at betraying you?" Red stalked closer as Emma stepped back, looking bemused rather than scared and then suddenly Emma stopped her retreat and glared back at the angry wolf.

"You took the bullet I would've happily taken for her had she only _let_ me!" Emma shouted back.

The wolf chuckled roughly, feeling more at ease at hearing Emma admitting she was indeed planning to protect Regina. She saw it when she was running towards them, the way Emma was sheltering the queen. But Emma should've never placed Regina in that position to begin with.

They were going in circles. Red wasn't sure why they were still talking about this. She kissed Regina, she got punched in the face. She had been waiting for Emma for another reason as well.

"Listen, I know you would've, but you couldn't. And I'm not gonna apologise that I was there to do it for you. I waited for you here because I wanted to talk to you about Neal."

Emma's body visibly relaxed.

"What about him?"

"You said you thought Regina killed him?"

"Well I _preferred_ to think that, rather than know that she was off making out with _you_."

"God I wish it was as fun and carefree as you make it sound." The wolf muttered and Emma glowered at her.

"Want to punch me again?" Red seriously asked.

"_Yes_." Emma muttered, but didn't lift her fists. "What about Neal?" She asked instead.

"How did he die?"

"Heart ripped out. Magically. That's why David and Whale suspected Regina."

Red nodded and thought for a minute.

"Listen this is like a long shot, totally a gut feeling and nothing else, so please try to keep the information confidential, so that no more unnecessary mobs are formed, okay?"

Emma just stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes… Zelena has magic. Powerful, dark magic. Since she's currently the only other sorceress in town save for Regina and you, I think you might want to ask her a few questions."

Emma's brows knitted together and she seemed lost in her own mind for a few moments.

"I left shortly after you messaged me. When I did, Zelena was talking to Neal… That doesn't mean anything either though, they kinda knew each other through Snow… But it's definitely worth looking into. Thanks." Emma awkwardly said.

Red could see some of the tension leave Emma's shoulders. She had most likely been readying herself to fight whoever else would've been coming after Regina for Neal's death. Having another suspect would help in diverting the people's outrage. Red forgot sometimes the responsibilities Emma had. Saviour, Sheriff, Mother, Princess… And with Regina as her girlfriend, those roles often conflicted. Emma was trying.

"You need some help?" Red offered.

Things would not be good at home for Emma. Regina usually carried the blonde during such times. Red doubted that Emma would want her to substitute, but she could help in other ways. It wasn't just her guilt offering assistance. The sooner Neal's killer was apprehended the sooner Regina would be safe again.

"No thanks." Emma smiled, weakly, but it was genuine and it lightened Red's chest immediately. "I still want to punch you in the face every few seconds."

Red smiled back and shrugged, 'cause she totally got that. She didn't know what she would've done if she was in Emma's shoes.

Emma grew serious again.

"You know she loves you back, right?"

Red stilled at the unexpected statement and averted her gaze but nodded once.

"I saw her when she thought you were gonna die." Emma whispered and Red's eyes flew back to her. "I don't think she realises what she looked like to the rest of us… She didn't even _see_ me, she was so focused on you… She was so _terrified_…" Emma smiled sadly even as her chin began to quiver. "I don't think Regina exactly realises how much she loves you." The blonde gruffly stated then sniffed, before wiping at her face with her sleeve.

Emma cleared her throat awkwardly, even as her tears continued down her cheeks, staring defiantly at the wolf.

"I'll let you know about Zelena." She harshly announced, got into the cruiser and sped away.

/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Regina watched from her living room window where Red still stood, seemingly conflicted, in the middle of Mifflin Street just after Emma had driven off.

It was by chance that Regina had decided to move from her seated position on the couch to look into the front yard where the large pool of Red's blood still lay. It had been her intent to go and clean it up, but instead she was met with the image of Emma punching Red across the face. Regina instantly rushed out the door, but then Red had looked at her over Emma's shoulder, telling her to let it go. And even though Regina had practically felt that second blow herself, the werewolf seemed unaffected, save for the redness in her cheeks and the golden glow in her eyes. In that moment Regina became more concerned for Emma who had no idea who exactly she was provoking.

But Red, sweet, considerate, Red, had stood stoic and accepted a wrath she didn't deserve. After all, it had been _Regina_ who had instigated each and every of the inappropriate encounters they had had. In spite of her feelings, the wolf had not once pushed for more than just friendship.

Knowing her interference would most likely just escalate the altercation; Regina had reluctantly gone back inside her house and stood sentry at her window; vigilantly watching for any signs that things would get out of hand. There had been a second instance when the wolf's temper had flared and she'd menacingly advanced on Emma. Regina was hit with a number of conflicting emotions at that time and she thanked the gods when Red had managed to regain her control again.

And then Emma had left in _tears_.

From the look on Red's face, Regina knew it hadn't been anything the wolf had purposely said or done. No, those tears were all thanks to_ her_ and now Emma might never forgive or trust her again. Red had been staring pensively at the mansion ever since. It was approaching fifteen minutes when the wolf finally came to a decision and with long, purposeful strides started down the pathway and towards Regina's front door.

Regina's heart sped up unintentionally and her tummy knotted, she backed away from the window to go and stare at the front door. It was another five minutes before the soft knock sounded. Taking a deep breath and stepping forward on shaky legs, Regina went and pulled the door open.

Her eyes took in the still bare feet, the too short black slacks and burgundy blouse. The wolf managed to look capriciously lovely, or maybe Regina was just so utterly relieved to see Red alive and well, especially when the woman was smiling that stunning smile of hers.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life." Red awkwardly stated, making no move to go inside, even though she'd had a key for almost as long as Emma had. "_Again_." She blushed.

And really? How was Regina going to be able to ever not want this perfect creature in her life?

"I should thank _you_." Regina whispered, trying not to get lost in those blue grey eyes that seemed to be staring at her like they adored Regina beyond all measure.

"I was trying to even us out, but then I got myself shot, and now I'm in your debt again." Red joked but Regina could only manage a pained grimace. Because _nothing_ about Red getting shot was funny. Regina wasn't a squeamish person, but all that blood… _Red'_s blood. She instantly grew nauseous at the thought.

Regina swallowed hard and took a deep calming breath.

"I was serious before, Miss Lucas." Regina said sternly. "Don't ever put yourself in harm's way for me again." She commanded as though she was announcing a royal decree.

"Oh, it's Miss Lucas now, is it?" Red smiled that smile again and Regina grew warm all over. She felt the flush start on her chest and spread up her neck. "Well your threats don't scare me, _Miss Mills_." The wolf smirked teasingly. "If I had a choice in how I die, that would be my number one way to go out."

Regina sighed at the grinning women. There was no use in arguing with her. She'd just have to be sure not to put Red in that situation ever again.

"I appreciate you being there for me, Red." Regina murmured softly, thanking her equivocally for a lot more than just that morning.

Red sobered from her teasing smirk and tenderly gazed back at Regina. "Anytime." She murmured back, then seemed to hesitate a moment before finally speaking again. "Would it be okay if I hugged you before I go?" She tentatively asked.

They'd never been uncomfortable around each other before. Regina didn't even think about answering. She stepped forward and into Red's already stretched out arms, resting her head against Red's shoulder, holding on tightly around her waist. They held each other closely, both having had a big scare that morning. So Regina stayed there for as long as she could, breathing in that comforting scent, savouring the soothing feel of Red's body pressed against her own; immensely grateful for the gentle rise and fall of the wolf's chest and the heart beating strongly beneath her ear.

Red was alive.

Mechanically, Regina nuzzled into Red's neck, moving her arms up a strong torso to wrap around the wolf's neck. She shifted her hands into lush chestnut hair, almost hypnotised by the feel of the soft locks threaded in between her fingers.

Red was still breathing and standing right there in her arms.

Regina inhaled deeply and caressed her cheek against the wolf's. And before she knew it, Regina's nose was sliding against Red's, their foreheads resting together, her lips tingling as warm breath fell across her parted mouth.

She affectionately stroked through thick wavy hair and gently gripped two fistfuls just behind Red's ears and shivered in the strong arms desperately holding onto to her.

"You need to go…" Regina whispered breathlessly, trembling with the need to kiss the stubborn wolf senseless.

/

Red swallowed thickly and nodded, dropping her arms to hang limply at her sides, her eyes were closed and she concentrated hard on not doing what she wanted to do with every ounce of her being. It was so difficult to focus on anything else, because god Regina felt so good and she smelled amazing.

"Thanks for the clothes." Red murmured, her eyes fluttering open in time to see Regina's beautiful smile.

"You're very welcome." The queen husked and reluctantly released her wolf and purposely stepped back.

Red mimicked the movement just to be safe and smiled easily as she gazed back into those dark eyes that couldn't seem to stop looking at her.

"You should put up the wards again. Just in case someone's stupid enough to try and come after you." She suggested and Regina nodded absently, seemingly to busy running her eyes over Red's body. "I'll give you a call later." She chanced and again Regina just nodded.

Red's grin brightened at not being denied that.

"Bye Regina." She waved almost timidly, before turning and making her way down the path.

Maybe Emma had been right. But she didn't dare hope. Not yet anyway. With a lightness in her heart she never thought she'd feel again after the night before and after the day she'd had, Red set off toward town.

/

The streets of Storybrooke were empty. Red walked around using her nose to scent the air and came across a few familiar trails which all led to Town Hall. She stopped when the sound of angry yelling greeted her from the inside. Probably the townsfolk in an uproar and calling for the Evil Queen's head, she thought.

"Well if it isn't Regina's favoured Little Bitch…"

She spun around at the familiar voice and came face to face with a gust of sparkling green mist heading straight toward her face, and then everything went black.

/

When Red woke again she felt groggy and had a pounding headache. Blinking clear her vision, she soon noticed that a perfect circle of green flames surrounded her where she lay on a filthy floor. She studied her surroundings and instantly recognized that she was inside the stables and right next to her, in her own sphere of green, was none other than Emma Swan, standing upright and staring down at her.

"We're trapped." Emma told Red as the wolf rose to her feet as well. "Some sort of barrier. It's blocking my magic."

Red tried to transform, but found that she couldn't. She then moved to step out of the circle and was met with an invisible force preventing her from exiting the ring.

"I can't transform either…" Red needlessly muttered. "Where's Zelena?"

"Dunno." Emma shrugged. "She blew some green shit in my face, and next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"Same thing happened to me. Any idea how long we were out for?"

"Last I checked it was around five, it's after eight now." Emma answered after glancing at her wristwatch.

Red wanted to ask if Emma had confronted Zelena, whether this was some way for the woman to escape out of Storybrooke without being persecuted for Neal's death. Why would she even kill_ Neal _in the first place? But the way she had done it seemed to point to Regina… Was this about Regina somehow?

A cloud of green smoke appeared and broke into the wolf's thoughts, revealing a smirking Zelena. The strawberry blonde was dressed in black, in what Red can only describe as 1920's witch couture.

_Didn't she know that black was Regina's colour?_

"Finally awake I see." Zelena grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Our guest of honour should be here any second now." She smirked. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of texting her myself." She said as she stared at Red's phone slightly in awe, before placing it down next to Emma's. "Such wonderful contraptions these are."

"Regina's gonna rip your heart out." Red growled menacingly.

Emma chuckled her agreement at the statement and Zelena just laughed in delight.

"We'll see about that, wont we?" She sneered.

/

Regina appeared in a cloud of purple just outside of the stables that she still hadn't been in in all the time she'd been working with Mills. There had been no reason to go inside before, so Regina didn't bother, but still that familiar anxiety gripped at her heart.

She'd received a text from Red to meet her there and knew it was obviously a trap. Not only because Red would never ask to meet _inside_ of the actual stables, but after the events of that day, the wolf wouldn't have pushed for a meeting at all. Regina had immediately texted Emma to tell her what was going on.

She was very sure that whoever was waiting for her inside the dreaded destination, was also the person who framed her for Neal's murder. And since the only other dark magic user currently in Storybrooke was Zelena, Regina figured that it would most likely be her. Why the woman had targeted _her,_ Regina had no idea.

Zelena had been very explicit in her taunting that night at the Rabbit Hole, seemingly purposely baiting Regina with her flirtation with Red. But then why kill Neal? To frame Regina and make her out to be a murder so that… what? She would be shunned by all and Zelena could then have Red to herself?

It was an absurd motive, Zelena barely even new Red Lucas. But she had the wolf's phone, didn't she? Which meant that she probably had Red too. Squaring her shoulders and readying her magic, Regina walked toward the entrance of the stables and braced herself for whatever would greet her there. What she didn't expect to find was Red and Emma standing next to each other, trapped by what seemed to be a magical barrier spell and Zelena posed dramatically between them, swirls of green magic trickling from her person and feeding into their enchanted quarantine.

It bathed the dim light of the stables in an eerie emerald glow...

"Ah, Regina! Thank you for joining us at such short notice." The woman grinned enthusiastically.

"You're welcome." Regina replied dryly. "Now what do you want?"

Zelena gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her chest in mock offence.

"Only the honour of finally meeting you… _Your Majesty_." She sneered the title like an insult. "You're reputation precedes you, Regina. The Evil Queen is somewhat of a legend in the Enchanted Forest, in quite a few realms actually. Entire villages lay devastated in the wake of your wrath; grown men cry about the lives they'd watched you ruin; children cower underneath their bed sheets, frightened at the tales of your transgressions…" She theatrically recounted. "So imagine my utter surprise when I arrive in Storybrooke and find only a sad pathetic woman," Zelena pouted in faux disappointment, "whose son abandoned her, whose girlfriend is actually the daughter of her worst enemy and…" Zelena chuckled in delight. "…who futilely pretends that somewhere in her blackened heart there still remains an ounce of good, even as she ravenously lusts after her best friend behind the Saviour's back."

Regina saw both Red and Emma saying something at that but she couldn't hear them, but clearly they could hear her and Zelena. Regina wasn't in the mood to take the bait that Zelena was attempting to taunt her into rising to, so she sighed and looked pointedly at the witch.

"I've destroyed many lives over the years, so I'm going to assume that I somehow destroyed yours too and this is your big chance at vengeance, correct? Well, the line for my neck is a long one, dear, and you're not even the first person _today_ to attempt your revenge." She smirked. "So get on with it, make your big speech then make your demands, so I can kill you and then go home to take a long relaxing bath."

Zelena's smirk turned to plastic and her eyes grew furious.

"I believe that it's a tradition here in Storybrooke for your bloodline to announce ourselves by framing you for murder." She brightened instantly as the words left her mouth.

Regina's eyebrows drew together. She couldn't _seriously_ be implying…

"Consider Neal Cassidy my official calling card and a present to you, dear little _sister_. Seems as though Cora neglected to inform you of a few things."

The queen stared at her supposed 'sister' for a few long moments and then threw her head back and burst out laughing. Regina laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes. Through her blurred vision she watched Zelena grow angrier and angrier. The queen let out a few more amused chuckles, her shoulders gently shaking in mirth and cocked her head at the crazy witch with a large smirk spreading across her face.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Regina asked. "Take you to the mall? Have a pyjama party? Braid your hair and talk about boys?" She sneered.

"Seems like you prefer the company of _girls_, Regina. What would our dear mother say?" Zelena gasped mockingly.

"Well since she's dead it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Yes that is rather unfortunate, I was hoping to pay her a visit first… but seems as though I will be exacting my vengeance on you."

"Vengeance? And what did I ever do to you?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Zelena sneered. "You were _born_."

Regina stared dumbly at her for a moment and then instantly started cackling again at hearing _that_. "Well that's certainly a first." The queen noted. "Most people go with 'you ruined my Happy Ending', 'you cursed me for twenty-eight years', 'you ripped out my father's heart, my mother's heart, my brother's heart, my true love's heart'." Regina chortled. "And here you stand, with irrefutably the most idiotic reasoning I have_ ever_ heard before."

"Do not push me, Regina. Many have underestimated me and lived to regret it." Zelena angrily warned.

"Oh I'm not underestimating you, dear. I merely find your motivation preposterous." Regina responded with disdain. "You really do need to choose your arch-nemesis better. You may have Snow White if you're so desperate for a foe. I'm done with her anyway." She added nonchalantly.

At either side of Zelena, Regina could see Red and Emma chuckling. It only made her smirk grow bigger.

"You still don't realise what you had!" Zelena snarled angrily. "You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it! But I'm gonna take it _all_ from you!" She threw her hands to the sides, green magic swirling toward the barriers, feeding the flames till they grew higher and higher. And as she did so, Emma and Red, keeled over and started screaming in agony.

"Stop!" Regina shouted taking a step forward, but one malicious look from Zelena halted her advance.

The witch eased on her magic and smiled madly at Regina.

"Is this really all because Cora gave you up?" Regina asked still unable to believe it. "You're upset because she kept me and not you?"

"Yes! And if it wasn't enough that _she_ chose to keep you, Rumplestiltskin chose you as well!"

"You slept with Rumplestiltskin!" Regina could read Emma's exclamation on her lips accompanied by a look of horror which Red was matching perfectly.

"I most certainly did not!" She shouted indignantly, making sure all three women understood that.

"He chose to train you, but I'll show him that I was _always_ the better student. That he chose wrong. He should've chosen _me_!"

"Very well. Let's step outside then and see who's truly better." Regina summoned a fireball with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Oh, no no no," Zelena tittered, "that comes later, Sis. First though, you are going to have to make a choice."

Regina narrowed her eyes and extinguished her fire, already anticipating what the wicked woman would say next.

"You see these magical circles are a favoured spell of mine. One that I learned without the help of dear, old Rumple." She smirked. "Whoever's trapped inside of them, cannot use their magic to defend themselves, and they cannot leave the binding unless my will releases them. It's very similar to being surrounded by a concrete wall and if I narrow the circle, it will crush whatever gets in its way." Zelena's eyes glittered wickedly. "I once pulverised an ogre within twenty seconds." She haughtily explained. "It's rather ingenious don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Regina demanded trying to push down the dread boiling in her gut.

"Only to assist in clearing up a few things for you, Sis." She smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Since you seem to have so much trouble in deciding who you love the most, I thought that I'd do my duty as your big sister and kill whichever one of these two you _don't_ want. Then you won't have to worry that reformed heart of yours about who's left hurting." Zelena's eyes were crazy with delight. "Now, you have until the count of ten to decide who you want to save." She waved her hand and a melodramatic digital timer appeared at the back wall above her head.

Regina's heart stopped. _Everything_ stopped save the blood surging through her ears. And then her frightened eyes shifted and instinctively landed on the woman she realised just in that moment her heart truly belonged to.

"Who do you love more, Regina?" Zelena cackled hysterically into the deadly quiet of the barn.

/


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Red gazed around the crowded diner at everyone who had mulled in during the lunch hour rush and didn't seem to want to leave afterward. She wondered if anyone in Storybrooke actually worked for a living.

Conversation flowed freely as they enjoyed their meals and often glanced around at nearby tables to try and pick up on the latest gossip. They were the same people they were a year ago, yet Red found that she didn't quite resent them as much.

She watched Snow holding an almost nine month old Neal in her arms. Cooing and smiling at him as he just cried and cried… At times he was just as annoying as his namesake had been, but he was a cute little bugger and helped his mother focus on what was more important than prophecies, rivalries and monarchies:

_Family. _

She made her way to the back office and opened up the door after a slight knock. Henry looked up and smiled at her.

"Come on, time to go, Hen, it's after four o'clock."

He gathered up his homework and placed it in the backpack he still hadn't grown out of. She ruffled his hair as he hurried past her to go and say goodbye to his grandparents and uncle. Making sure that Ashley was okay to lock up later, Red gathered all of her provisions and after a quick wave and goodbye to a few friendly faces, she went to place the items in the trunk of her Camaro parked at the curb in front of the diner.

She waited patiently as Henry tried to leave, but Snow kept on hugging him to her. The woman suffered from post-partum sentimentality, her love liked to say. The wolf's attention turned to a middle aged couple walking up to the shop adjacent to hers. They stared into the closed doors and tried to peak into the darkened windows where numerous vials, jars, bottles and flasks were packed in neat rows on evenly spaced shelves.

"Shop's closed until tomorrow morning." Red helpfully told the two idiots who still tried the door even though the CLOSED sign was staring them right in the face.

They thanked her and continued next door into the diner. The wolf fondly stared up at the bright red apple, with its green stalk and single leaf that served as logo for the Apothecary Shop that had its grand opening about four months ago. When Henry finally ran out of the diner, apologising for making her wait, she moved to the driver's side door and climbed in. They drove in companionable silence toward the Sheriff's Station where she walked him inside to catch Emma - mid-throw - in a game of trashcan basketball.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and both Red and Henry chuckled.

"Brought you some food." Red placed the takeout bags on the desk.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Cheeseburgers?" She asked inhaling deeply over the opened paper bags. Red thought her eyes might've lit up with golden magic in her delight.

"Yeah, for both of you. And if you tell on me, I'm cutting you off." She warned with a smile.

They directed twin smirks at her and then Henry did that thing Red was still getting used to. He hugged her and told her he'd see her the next day. It was strange, yet it made her chest swell each and every time. She ruffled his hair again and kissed him on top of his head. He grinned at her even as he brushed his hair down again.

"Baby Neal's in a bad mood today, so be warned." She told Emma who groaned from where she was already unpacking her burger.

"We can only move into our new place at the end of the month." She pouted.

"Well there's a room free at the B&B, just ask Ash to hook you up." Red offered in sympathy, as she started walking out of the station.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow night at dinner!" Emma called after her.

"See you guys!" She waved back, and as soon as she got into the car, her excitement grew tenfold.

She floored it down Main Street, knowing the Sheriff was otherwise occupied and arrived at the Stables as the late afternoon sun hung low on the horizon.

She climbed out of the Camaro and removed the basket filled with food and snacks from the trunk. After hurriedly undressing and folding then storing her clothes in the basket as well, she shifted into her wolf form and tentatively took the basket into her mouth.

Slowly she ran toward a meadow a few miles into the woods and stopped on a small hilltop just outside of the treeline. Gently lowering the basket onto the ground again, she sat back on her haunches to enjoy the amazing view for just a moment longer.

Completely captivated, Red watched as Regina raced Mills through the field, her beautiful grin spread from ear to ear. Red's heart fluttered in her chest, it felt as though it would burst with love and pride at the thought of belonging to this woman. Over nine months had passed since that day in the stables where Regina had been asked to choose, and Red still couldn't believe what had happened next:

/

_"Who do you love more, Regina?" Zelena cackled hysterically into the deadly quiet of the barn._

Red's heart had skipped in her chest when Regina's eyes had instantly flown toward her and with a pained expression shifted to Emma who judging from the look of devastation on the blonde's features had noticed the eye movement as well. But Emma gritted her teeth and steeled her jaw though. She lifted her Charming chin and stared back at Regina giving her a resolute nod.

It wouldn't do for Regina to lose her focus now. And Red thought that she might've fallen just a little bit in love with the Saviour right then.

The queen turned back to Zelena with a dangerously dark sneer spreading across her face and purple magic glowing in her eyes.

"Do you know what I do to people who threaten the ones I love?" Regina seethed as her magic crackled all around her and the clock ominously continued ticking down.

Zelena just cackled maniacally as the mystical green circles narrowed in on both Emma and Red.

_Six… Five…_

Regina abruptly vanished in a purple blur.

_Four…_

She reappeared right in front of Zelena and plunged her hand deep within her sister's chest, ripping out her heart and instantly stopping the progress of the green flames. The witch stared with wide surprised eyes – honestly, Red didn't know what Zelena thought was going to happen– at the darkened heart now firmly in the queen's grasp.

"I guess you never had Mother around to teach you that you _never_ bring your heart to a witch fight." Regina sneered before crushing Zelena's heart and turning it into ash.

The green magic instantly dissipated when the witch fell to the ground, leaving three very uncomfortable women standing stagnant and tensed, avoiding eye-contact at all cost. No one quite knew what to do next… Until Emma cleared her throat and gained the other two's attention.

"I know you love me." Emma whispered with teary eyes while she slowly stepped closer to Regina.

Red wanted to leave, but she found the moment so heavy she couldn't seem to move from her spot where she still stood trapped in an invisible circle.

"But we both know that gratitude and guilt shouldn't be part of the reason that you're with someone." Emma rasped, staring intently at the trembling woman in front of her. "We share a son, Regina, and I promise that from now on we will parent him as a unit, like we should've been from the start." Regina's face crumbled as her eyes released her tears over her cheeks. "I love you Reg…" Emma whispered earnestly. "And I will make sure Henry knows that…" She swallowed thickly. "And I may not be very used to having people love me, but I know that I shouldn't be content at being someone's second choice." Regina let out a strangled whimper and Emma wrapped her in her arms and pulled her closer. "You're a very complex woman," she chuckled hoarsely into Regina's hair, "it's what had us fighting so much." Emma smiled tremulously while Regina clung to her in a desperate embrace. "And I know you call me an idiot, but even_ I_ should've been able to tell that someone else was making you happy… _Happier_." Emma corrected when Regina moved to protest. "So I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore." Emma choked out and Regina started sobbing in her arms. The blonde firmly held onto her and tenderly ran her fingers through Regina's hair as her body violently shook and she gripped tightly onto Emma's back.

Red blinked away her own tears and looked away, swallowing down the painful knot in her throat. She grabbed her phone and all but stumbled out of the stables and left the two women to have their moment. She called David and told him what had happened and smiled sadly when Emma and Regina emerged a while later, with red-rimmed, watery eyes and joined hands clutched firmly together.

Regina had turned to her then and Red's heart had nearly exploded in her chest at all the emotion she could see reflected in Regina's dark stormy eyes.

"Emma and I are going to see our son. Will you be okay in getting back to town on your own?" Regina gruffly question.

Red only nodded, not daring to look at the blonde whose gaze was purposely directed away from them.

"Could you please check that Mills is okay?"

Red just nodded again.

"Thank you, Red." Regina murmured and disappeared with Emma in a cloud of purple smoke.

/

The months that followed had been spent focused on Henry. Regina and Red saw each other in the diner and at the stables. They still spoke and were friendly, but the queen kept her distance. Then, exactly six months ago, Regina had managed to keep a saddle on Mills long enough so that she could mount and ride him around the corral. It was a momentous day and Red was thrilled that she could bear witness to it. Regina had trotted right up to her with a large grin and asked her over for dinner that night…

She watched now as Regina deftly jumped off Mills and then expertly removed his saddle so he could graze freely around the meadow. She then walked over to her Apple Tree, the one she had moved from Town Hall, to her new favourite place. Regina had explained that she was no longer Mayor, and didn't see why she should keep the tree where it would go unappreciated. And this way Mills would have his much-loved treats close by.

The queen took out a blanket from the stallion's saddle bags and spread it out on the grass in the shade beneath the tree. She then took off her riding boots one by one and lazily stretched her muscles before she flopped down onto her back. Red grinned to herself, picked up her basket and eagerly stalked closer.

She'd seen Regina that morning when she was opening her shop while Red had been getting the diner ready for breakfast. It had taken some convincing, a guilt trip into looking over a mock business plan, architectural designs drawn up to convert part of Granny's into a space for the Apothecary. But finally Regina agreed when Red had run it by Emma and Henry and the two of them had instantly jumped on board with the plan and hounded Regina until she said yes. The shop was growing in popularity as Regina's healing potions were all naturally based and made from herbs out of Regina's ever growing greenhouse in her vast backyard. And ever since Zelena turned out to be the villain and Regina saved the day _and_ the Saviour, everyone was even friendlier toward the former Evil Queen.

As her large paws neared her destination, Red made sure to at least hit a few twigs as to not startle the woman while she closed the remaining distance with long purposeful strides. Regina leaned up onto her elbows at hearing her approach and instantly beamed when she saw her wolf.

"Hey, Gorgeous." She murmured, dark eyes lovingly sparkling at Red. "I've been waiting for you..." Regina purred huskily and Red swallowed down a choked whimper.

She dropped the basket next to the blanket and as she walked closer she shifted back into human form until she was crawling onto the blanket on her hands and knees and situated over the waiting queen.

Red stared down at Regina with still yellow eyes and she watched the reciprocating purple magic shining in Regina's own as she took in the naked body on top of her. It would be a full moon that night, and though their lovemaking was always intense, it tended to heighten during Wolf's Time and they would always make sure that they had enough time alone together.

"My Queen…" Red murmured distractedly in greeting as she watched Regina unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off to reveal smooth olive skin. She could scent Regina's magic surging and her arousal gushing at the title that Red meant with all of her heart.

She worshipped this woman. Regina was everything to her, everything she always wanted and needed. She moaned when dainty hands stroked down her back and pulled her closer to press flush against Regina's topless body. Red kissed Regina deeply and urgently, already unbelievably turned on.

Regina had walked into the diner just before the lunchtime rush, grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into the back office. She had then kissed Red long and hard as she whispered promises of all the things she would do to the wolf later that day.

Well it was later, and Regina was delivering. Red allowed herself to be flipped over and pushed onto her back. Regina got up to take off her riding pants and then lowered down again to straddle Red's hips. The wolf felt like howling at the moon at the sight and the feel of Regina sitting on top of her.

She eagerly grasped onto a tiny waist and sat up so she could kiss Regina again, groaning at the wetness she felt sliding against her lower belly. She hungrily kissed Regina as their breasts rubbed together, grazing her lips and teeth down that exquisite neck and downward still to take a taught nipple into her mouth and _sucked. _

Regina cried out and arched her back, grinding urgently against Red's abdomen. Sensing her need, Red moved her hand between those strong thighs, slipping easily in between Regina's sodden folds.

"Oh god, Red…" Regina moaned, bucking her hips and fisting her fingers into Red's hair. "I love you so much."

And Red would never grow tired of hearing that, which was good, because Regina didn't seem able to stop herself from saying it. When they went to bed, when they woke up, after meals, during car rides… _frequently_, and completely out of nowhere, the queen would just declare it. And it was usually followed up with a tender kiss, so the wolf was conditioned by now to love hearing those words for various reasons.

She let go of Regina's hard nipple with a loud plop and placed her hand behind Regina's neck to pull her down for said tender kiss.

"I love you too, Sex Machine." She rasped with a smirk against luscious lips. Regina's throaty chuckle turned into a loud languid moan when Red entered her with two fingers. The wolf went back to lavishing attention on Regina's breasts, a strong arm circled around the queen's waist as she sensually and feverishly rocked into Red's palm.

Red Lucas had found her Happy Ending; and the seemingly unobtainable, had finally been attained.

THE END

/

_A/N: So… That happened. This fic was kinda inspired by the song The Weakness in Me by Keisha White (Dunno original artist). It was exhausting to write. I kept on feeling guilty all the time. At one point I considered killing off a character so that Regina didn't have to choose LOL but that was the whole point wasn't it? A choice needed to be made, a difficult one. Since Emma and Regina were already in love, I decided to write Red and Regina falling in love. Maybe that caused some bias, but I think I stayed true to the love that Emma and Regina shared/share. The Zelena's and the Neal's, even the Snow's and the Henry's were merely plot progression points, as this fic tried to highlight the fact that sometimes merely loving someone just isn't enough and that you don't have to necessarily be a dick for your relationship to come to an end._

_I received a lot of reviews and PM's, people shouting at me to please not hurt this one and that one. That was great, I was glad that you had a reaction to this story. And then there were those of you were just flat out nasty… Well unfortunately for you, I'm fresh out of fucks to give. _

_To all of you who kept an open mind, no matter who you were routing for: SQ or RQ (I'm surprised no one tried to get some RedSwan going lol), thanks for your support and the motivation and the constructive criticism and just dropping me a line to say that you liked the chapter and looked forward to the next…. Hmmm this A/N is starting to get longer than the epilogue so I'm gonna go and focus on my dayjob for a bit, take a couple of days' break and then continue Long Live the Queen. For those of you who have patiently been waiting on an update for that, Sorry! Will complete soonest XD_

_xx_


End file.
